Too Close To Touch
by Lydron
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts after the war, the rivalry between the 4 houses seems to continue until Harry and Draco set aside their differences and become friends. Yet with all the suffering and pain the students have gone through the war might be over but family and mental states are low. So low, that a lion and snake break social standards...
1. The Change

**Word count** : 4,262  
 **Disclaimer** :  
I'm not J.K Rowling and thus I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER ONE -  
** **{ The Change }  
**

* * *

"Potter!" Someone screamed from a slight distance. Harry didn't turn, knowing who it was just by the underlying tone and he didn't plan on spending time with _that_ person. "Ignorant twat," the voice continued to mutter, this time a lot closer to him than before.

A sigh left the black-haired boy's lips as he came to a halt, turning his head to spot white locks. "Malfoy." An eyebrow was raised at the sudden contact. "So he does understand English, marvelous." The boy remarked. Irritated at the sassy remark Harry rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

"Or maybe he doesn't…" Draco continued. "Not that much of a surprise, I must say."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snarled without stopping in his tracks. "Honestly, I might just be bored," the other replied, probably actually being honest. Taking notice of that, Harry halted and turned with mixed feelings. "You what?"

"I'm bored and enjoy nagging others, thought that was obvious by now?" He tilted his head a little.

Harry didn't really know how to respond to that, let alone had the will to do. He simply shook his head with a sigh and turned back around again - he really had to find Ron or Hermione to help him after all.

Draco decided there was only one thing he could do to get attention. As Harry walked away, he ran after him, dropped himself onto the floor and started rolling around dramatically. "Pottaaah!"

Flushing as all the attention was drawn to them at once, Harry picked the other from the ground. Well, he tried - keyword ' _tried_ '. "Stop it. You're embarrassing," he hissed. "Fuck if I care, unlike you I know how to talk myself out of stuff. So, I guess you're the only one being affected by this," he smirked.

As usual, the Boy Who Lived felt that tension of being frustrated and powerless, the embarrassed not adding on to any good. He just wanted to fall into a hole or sit in a corner so no one would bother him. Which had been Draco's goal, even Harry knew that. He tried to regain his senses and push his feelings away. He stood up with a deep sigh. "Can someone get a broom? I dropped some trash."

Draco gasped. "Savage, Potter."

"No," he stated, "you're garbage."

"You wish, but unfortunately for you, I'm not." the blonde replied, still not getting up, and actually looking pretty comfortable. Harry's eye twitched. That guy was infuriating. "Well, good luck down there." He turned around on his heel, robe flying after him, as he continued on his track.

As Harry walked away, Draco got up. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAAAID." "Oh my, Malfoy. I didn't know you knew muggle memes, how interesting~" Harry grinned, making sure he kept walking. He was wasting time with this childish behavior.

"Why's the fact that unlike you, I know stuff, interesting?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry turned to find Draco's eyes. "How about you go to your daddy and cry 'cuz you failed to get people's respect?" He knew he was rambling, but without Ron or Hermione, he barely had any impulse control. "Well… I would… He hasn't got the time to reply every time though. Especially not when it's about some jerk called Potter." He replied.

Silence fell between them as the students around them silently muttered to one another. Harry felt his anger fly out the window as if someone just used Expelliarmus on it. "I mean… He's very busy… Very important…" Draco added to his previous words.

Man, this was sad. Tracing his teeth with his tongue before scratching his head, Harry contemplated what to do or say. Should he ask him to come along with them to Hogsmeade? He was Draco Malfoy after all… Plus Hermione wouldn't let him see another day if he did.

"And I mean… At least my father's not dead," the blond boy hissed, desperate to cover this sign of weakness up. The pang of guilt Harry had felt almost immediately disappeared. How did he dare to talk like that, and to bring his dad up? He knew Draco was taunting him and thus just continued to walk away.

He'd said it to protect himself, but when he looked back at it, it _was_ a bit… well, very rude actually. Maybe that was really just the thing that'd put him into Slytherin. He thought about apologizing but didn't. Potter wasn't worth his effort, right?

The other had secretly hoped that the blonde would have come after him, but obviously, that guy only cared about himself. He walked towards the library, that potion homework wouldn't write itself.

Draco slipped back into his usual cold posture and tidied his robes, which had been wrinkled due to his little dramatic display a few minutes ago. Maybe he shouldn't have done that after all. As he walked back towards the Slytherin dorms, it dawned on him that he'd spoken badly about his father. Not only that, but he'd also shown a very vulnerable side of himself. In front of _Potter_. Malfoy didn't agree with his father, but he did respect him. He was grateful for the protection he offered. Speaking ill about him in front of all those students…

Draco never reached the dorms. Instead, he went to the library. He told himself it was because of his Arithmancy homework, but even he knew better. He'd seen Potter walk off in that direction. It wasn't like he wanted to be around him, but he did want to make sure he would keep his mouth shut about what happened.

Potter was sitting at one of the tables in the back of the library when Draco strode in, wearing a grim expression and ignoring the other students. He leaned on one of the chairs and cleared his throat to indicate his presence. Harry allowed his eyes to slowly slid away from the potions book to find Draco Malfoy looking down at him. God, if there was anyone he didn't want to see right now… His eyes narrowed. "What do you want this time Malfoy?"

It was clear Potter wasn't in the mood to talk, but he cared little about that. "I want you to forget what happened just now." That surprised the Gryffindor. Forget what he just said? Well, that little- "I'm not sure what you're talking about Malfoy." He let a silence linger to give the blond time to form an answer before cutting in. "Or you must be talking about the way you had been rolling around the floor? I mean, I knew you were in Slytherin but that it would mean you would just up and go act like a snake all the way?"

"I want you to forget about it. The whole conversation." He deliberately didn't answer Harry's question, because he couldn't. Just a moment he'd probably regret for the rest of his life. However, instead of being ashamed of it, it made him bitter. Angry, almost.

The request had put the other off. Draco sounded so serious about this. But why did he ask such a thing? Was he ashamed about his actions after all? Nah, no way. He had said it himself, he was not the kind of person to be affected by such trivial things. Something about Draco's posture and the look on his face was off though. "Is that all?" he simply asked. "I suppose it is," Draco replied, taking his hands off the chair he'd been leaning on and straightening up. There wasn't much else he could say about it.

That stuck up brat. "And after how you spoke to me about my father, you actually think I would just go ahead and listen to that request?" Draco raised one eyebrow as if Harry had just said something entertaining. "I thought the Gryffindor in you would naturally do the right thing, we'll see what that is. I'm just here because asking you to forget about it is a lot easier than asking a group of people to forget about it. It's a matter of efficiency, I'm not depending on you."

He was so tired. He hadn't slept that well last night and Draco being this pompous jerk really didn't help him out. With one heavy sigh, he tried to get rid of all the negativity in him. "You know what, fine. I'll act as if you're not some kind of drama queen. Now, if you would please let me work."

"Great." Draco stepped back but hesitated. Potter seemed very agitated. It'd be a shame to let that go to waste. "That potion requires a boomslang skin, not bloodroot," he remarked while scanning the list of sloppily written words beneath the other boy. "As much as I enjoy watching Snape roasting you over the tiniest mistakes, I can't stand stupidity."

Harry's fist clenched tightly around the feather in his hand. That guy sure struck a nerve. Mission accomplished for mister Malfoy. Taking deep breaths, he looked up to the other. "It looks more as if you have a soft side to me, Malfoy," he asserted.

"You must be very dense then," he sneered back. Malfoy had been pestering Potter since year one because of one simple reason: he was incredibly easy to anger. Draco always got the reaction he wanted, it was honestly the most entertaining thing.

"Hmm, you might be right. How could I even think about that? I mean, that your dad doesn't write back didn't even bother you the slightest bit. How could I even think you had something even close to likable in you. Thanks for confirming things," he countered.

"I don't intend to be likable towards you, I thought you'd know that by now." Again, he ignored Potter's remark, but his posture had become a bit tense. Affronted, Harry stopped writing altogether and put his things down. "You know, Malfoy. There's a brief moment when you first wake up, where you have no memories. A blissful blank slate, a happy emptiness," Harry almost enunciated. "Whenever I see your face, I wish I could just stay in that moment." With that, he picked the feather back up and continued taking down his notes.

"Very philosophical," the blonde replied dryly. "Though I believe that if you want an empty mind, you should go to Weasley, he's got one. Must be very quiet in there."

"Leave Ron out of this, Malfoy," Harry mumbled, trying to concentrate on the words he was writing down. "Does it anger you?" A small smirk spread across Draco's face. "I am merely displeased with your words," came his response to the blonde. He didn't feel like looking up, knowing that the Slytherin probably had a smirk plastered on his face. "Now, I do believe your business with me is done, so if you just leave and let me do my stuff. I'm sure you have another letter to write to your father."

He did want to go. He didn't like hanging around this arrogant twat. The boy who _lived_. The young Malfoy was still convinced he didn't deserve the fame. He hadn't achieved it, he'd just rolled into it. To Draco, a Slytherin, this had always seemed very unfair. However, not liking Potter meant that he'd do anything to annoy him. If the boy asked him to leave, he simply wouldn't. "You'll fail potions, you know. With an essay like that…"

Harry looked up for a second before looking down on his notes again. "I would say 'be as kind as to help me then' but then again, you're a Malfoy. Slytherin to top." He was silent for a while as it dawned on him that he had actually written quite some nonsense on his paper and tried to ignore the heat that sprawled to his cheeks. "Don't you have anything better to do, anyway?"

He probably did, but that wasn't as satisfying as nagging Potter. Or rather, a lot less entertaining. Right now he wasn't joking, the essay didn't make sense. As much of a drama queen as he could be, Draco did strive for good results. He wasn't as pushy with it as Granger, but it did grant him good grades. Potions wasn't an exception. He was very suitable to help Potter, but why would he do that? Maybe if there were something to gain…

"I'm a businessman Potter," he said. "I'll do it if you've got something interesting to offer me in return."

That turned around quite quickly. But did he want the other to do his homework for him? Surely, Snape would put him in detention or give him a load of extra work to do if he messed this assignment up. Yet, what could he even offer the Slytherin? He would have to do it on his own. Or, well…  
"Like what?" he dared to ask.

"Can be anything, as long as it interests me," Draco replied. There wasn't a specific thing he wanted. Proposing a deal like this was ridiculous anyway, but he still wasn't backing away. Maybe he'd expected Potter to react a lot more offended, or angry.

Not sure what had gotten into him, he already started to list down things in his head. A bag of candy? Nah, Draco didn't seem like the guy to accept work for sweets. Maybe a muggle pen? It lasted longer than the ink of their feathers. But then again, he knew about the 'that is what she said' thing… There was no harm in trying though. He searched through his stuff in hope of finding one, looking almost victorious when he found one "What about this?"

Draco sniffed, not entirely uninterested. "I've seen some Ravenclaws carry those around… An enhanced quill, right?" "It actually is-nevermind. An enhanced quill alright. It takes quite some while to run out of ink. Very useful if I say so." He moved it somewhat closer to the blonde in hope of sealing the deal. He didn't really know what else to offer him.

It was honestly a ridiculous situation. Draco Malfoy, offering that damn golden child help with his homework in exchange for a _quill_. What would his parents say if they knew? What would his friends think? What would his past self think? Certainly not what happened next. Draco nodded and took the pen, examining it for a bit, before nodding. "That'll do then."

Harry didn't know who to thank first. God? Dumbledore? His parents? Maybe Lucius? He was just glad that the other took up on his offer, it would have been quite some trouble to find something else the blonde would have deemed 'worthy' for this exchange.

After Draco accepted the deal, his hands moved to close his stuff up. Well, how eager. He handed the assignment to his… rival? What the heck was his relationship with the young Malfoy anyway? They always seemed like they couldn't stand one another but now they just made this ridiculous deal. He just hoped Draco would actually do as he said…

Draco merely gave him a confused look. "I meant helping you… not… doing it completely…" Had he been clear enough about that? Maybe not, but it was worth mentioning. He'd keep his word, which unlike his untrustworthy image, was part of his loyal personality.

Oh, bloody hell, that made so much more sense. Although, that would mean they had to spend more time with each other, didn't it? Harry wasn't too sure if he liked that. He coughed and put his stuff down again. Oh gosh, that was pretty awkward. Think Harry. "You know… You could have just simply said you wanted to spend time with me instead of offering me help with homework after repeatedly telling me how to _not_ do it." Did that sound weird?

Draco's eyes widened as he made a very offended noise. "You… How dense… That's not how it is at all." For Merlin's sake, where were the words when you needed them? "You think spending time with me will be fun? You're forgetting that any time we spend together is filled with arguments and curse words, I don't see that changing anytime soon, not even for an essay."

'Someone. If you hear this, please send help.' Harry wanted to slam his head against the table and-THUD. Oh no, he just couldn't control himself now, did he? He groaned, feeling his forehead tingle. That hurt. "I didn't mean it in such a way necessarily," he mumbled while rubbing his head. "Take a joke, Mal." He shifted in his seat and- oh shit... He did not.

"Getting uncomfortably friendly, I see?" The blond boy responded, refraining from looking too surprised. Hiding behind disgust and irritation, his to-go escape plan. He and Potter weren't friends, where'd that idea even come from? Utterly stupid… right…?

"Anyway," he resumed, "should we get it over with right now or can't you bear any more of me at the moment?" Still rubbing the sore spot on his head Harry huffed and turned to the other, unable to stop a small smile to form on his lips. "Oh yeah, duh. I always bang my head on tables in hopes to become friends." Once again he shifted in his seat, this time to open his books.

"I should just get this done and over with or else I might forget it and die anyway - though I doubt you'll care about that part." He flipped through the pages, stopping on the page he had left off, before spinning in his seat towards the blonde. "Now, explain."

Draco neatly sat down beside him, keeping his distance, but being close enough to look at the book and explain it. Yes, he was actually doing this. What a disgrace…. "Right, first of all, the information you've already have. You can completely discard that." He took a new roll of parchment and spread it out on the desk. He then continued to explain what was wrong, and what it should be. He could've done that with kind words, but he decided to put it as it was: harsh and clear.

Harry didn't really appreciate the tone of how the blonde spoke to him, but he guessed it could be worse. It was quite weird how he had the blonde help him instead of Hermione, though. But, what freaked him out more was that he finally understood what this stuff was all about. Draco explained it in such a natural way that it just clicked. Oh gosh, why didn't he have a Hermione who could just repeat this the same way?

After a while, Draco was done talking. He'd explained what needed to be explained, and it was Potter's job to write it down. He couldn't become too kind towards his rival now, right?

"I mean… this was discussed during class, but you're usually busy with anything but the class, so, this doesn't surprise me." He stopped for a bit. "Snape isn't exactly the kindest either, he doesn't reward students in the right way. It should be based on knowledge, not houses." It sounded like a thing a Slytherin would never say, but it still fits with one of the main Slytherin traits: wanting to achieve things. Some preferred to do that by cheating, but most purebloods actually played fair game.  
Honestly, he was turning into Granger. He let out a slightly irritated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

That had surprised Harry quite some bit and he stalled his writings to look back at the blonde who had leaned back in his chair. Okay if this was some weird daydream due to his fatigue it might as well end now. He shifted back to his work before the other would notice his staring, trying to keep the words fresh in the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to ask the guy to repeat himself.

It was too quiet. Too peaceful. They should be fighting, not sitting together in peace. It wasn't like them at all… But it was nice, for a change. Kind of. It certainly was a lot less exhausting. "Doesn't Granger help you out with this stuff?" Draco asked. They were chatting anyway, so he just went with it.

"Yes, Hermione does," he hummed, "but it's not as easy to understand." He kept writing, not minding the silence that fell back. He would have been surprised by the guy asking about Hermione if he wasn't concentrating on his work.

The reason why Draco even acknowledged Granger to be a living being, was because she was a top student. This meant they were often competing for the highest grade, and Gryffindors were bloody competitive. Slytherins were too. A combination made in hell meant to clash from time to time. Malfoy, for the first time in forever, let Potter do his work without interrupting. This was mainly because he'd have to explain it again if the essay turned out to be crap. Besides, the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

This went on for a few minutes until the boy got stuck. Oh no. No, no, _no_. Not happening. He scratched the back of his head while taking a deep breath. Malfoy just explained this, didn't he? Oh man, maybe he shouldn't have questioned himself about their situation and just shut it all out to just focus on what the guy told him.

It wasn't hard to notice, really. "Stuck already?" He asked, keeping back a sigh. Ah, he was obvious as hell it seemed. He slowly turned, biting on his lip and raising an eyebrow. "Maaaybe?" Malfoy instantly decided Potter wasn't allowed to make that kind of face again. "Right. Where?"

Harry allowed the other to come closer as he simply pointed at it. "Uhm, like right here. After the part on how _not_ to use Fairy Wing in it."

"After that, the potion should turn green," Malfoy began. "If it doesn't, add more mushroom. Easy as that. I hope you do know what comes after that?" He looked up to the other, searching for a sign that told him he didn't have to repeat his whole explanation again. After that explanation, the rest came back to him and his mouth shaped in a small 'o'. "Yes, yes. My bad," he grinned. He picked up his quill, dipped it in the ink and continued writing.

Malfoy leaned back again. Something about all of this satisfied him. Teaching someone, and then seeing the result was quite satisfying. Maybe that's why people became teachers. He continued to kind of look around, lost in his thoughts.

He started to whistle as he came to the end of his essay. It had been quite nice to actually sit back and not yell at one another. They should do this-ohhhhh no. NO. Stop. Right. There. Harry, keep your head cool. After this, they would just split up again and that was it… He guessed…

A nice and quiet thing like this couldn't last forever, which became clear when Draco noticed a black haired girl walking up to them. Several alarm bells in his head started to ring, pushing him back into his normal behavior instantly. Pansy couldn't catch him hanging out with Potter, especially not this peacefully.

"I believe we're done, I've better not wasted my time here, try to get a decent grade would you." He got up from his chair and pushed it back to the table. He'd done it just in time, because seconds later the girl was standing next to him, wearing a slightly confused expression. Draco didn't bother to explain, if she wanted to know, she'd ask him later.

Harry wore a confused expression as well until he spotted the girl coming in view. Naturally. He gave a curt nod. "Keyword; try."

"Trying might not even be the right way to say it. No failure allowed." He spoke short and quick. He wanted to wrap this up before Pansy would notice they hadn't been swearing at each other yet. "Come on, let's go," He muttered to the girl. Draco had never felt bad after annoying Potter. Not once. But this time, he felt strangely rude to leave just like this. However, he wasn't allowed to think about this too much. It was better to pretend like nothing had happened to their usual rivalry. Surely, everything would be back to normal tomorrow, he thought as he walked down the library.

"Prick…" Harry muttered under his breath.

It had been nice, the quiet undramatic moment just before that girl had come. He wondered if tomorrow things would be back to old. He kinda wished he didn't have to endure the next day with Draco challenging him again and the like.

The last few days he couldn't sleep all that well and he hadn't quite figured out yet why that was. Although the idea was nice enough, he was pretty sure Malfoy would be desperate to keep his reputation up and would start their usual routine back up tomorrow. With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes. He should head towards the Gryffindor dorm. He could use some more rest.

He made sure that he gathered all his belonging and yawned as he walked off. It had been quite problematic to get back as he attention was all over the place. The stairs had moved halfway and he started talking to the small painting in front of him. So much for getting more rest.

"Merlin, let me wake up on time," he mumbled as soon as he had finally arrived on the side of his bed. "I don't need both Snape and Malfoy breathing down my neck."

* * *

 **A/N** :  
This story is a collaboration between me and an old classmate. We've written about 100 000 words in our spare time - rarely in our breaks due the noise. Anyway, the story ain't even finished yet we really enjoyed writing this. We have had written this in a kind-of roleplay in which we wrote it, like the story above, in third person. While they focused more on Draco, I did focus on Harry - some of our friends even joked about us being them when I wore green and she wore red ("though you should swap clothes in this occasion")  
Also, we might have put in a reference towards the 'A Very Potter Musical' at the start...

Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Assignments

**Word count** : 4,173  
 **Disclaimer** :  
I'm not J.K Rowling and thus I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER TWO -  
{ Assignments }**

* * *

When Draco walked into the potions classroom the next morning, Harry wasn't even on his mind. It was as it had always been, normal. He sat down, unpacked his bag and started chatting with a few other Slytherins. The conversation eventually landed on the assignment, which finally reminded Draco of what he'd done the previous day. He hadn't felt ashamed or embarrassed back then, but now…

He looked over at Potter, who was talking with the other members of the golden trio. As per usual, it seemed like he didn't even care to show that he was attending a class. Draco wondered how the essay had turned out. He really hoped his efforts wouldn't be wasted. He thought of calling out to the boy but refused. The class was about to begin anyway.

Still, he kept shooting glances at the black haired boy, wondering when he'd take the essay out. It didn't happen. Not even when Snape started his class. Not even when he asked the students to hand in their homework. As students got up to walk up to the front desk, Draco couldn't help himself. He got up to hand his own essay in but paused at Potter's desk. "What's wrong, got nothing to hand in?" He asked.

Harry returned to the present from his daydreaming and looked up to find Draco at his desk. Oh shit, did he ask something? It was about the essay, wasn't it? Oh man. It was when he noticed Ron and Hermione looking at him that he realized he had not given the blond an answer yet. "What does it matter to you? Get off my case, Malfoy."

"Just wanted to know how much you actually cared… About school, that is." The blonde responded, hiding his disappointment magnificently. He should've known. Wasted effort. He turned around and handed his essay in, after which he returned to his seat. _That's what you get from helping Potter. There's a reason you keep fighting him, remember?_ He shifted a bit in his seat and focussed on the blackboard, refusing to let it bother him any longer.

The black-haired boy felt kind of bad for his reaction to the other. Draco had taken his time to help him out yesterday and this is how he responds when he just asks him about it? Gosh, he was such a- his thoughts were cut off when Snape called him. "Mister Potter, I believe that I still miss your assignment?" And he was dead meat. How could he even tell Snape that he had forgotten about his essay without ending up with even more homework to do? With a deep sigh, he locked eyes with the man who was waiting for his response, eyes flickering over to the mop of blonde hair for a second. "I'm afraid I left it in my room, professor."

So this was just a case of laziness. Or forgetfulness. Maybe he _had_ finished it. Not that Draco cared about that, it was Potter's stupid assignment and he was overthinking it. Snape would get him for it anyway, Draco didn't even have to do a thing to see Potter in agony. What a great service. Snape let out a frustrated noise and looked around the class. "All of you can leave. Come up to my desk for a bit, Potter."

No. No that's not how it was supposed to go. Snape should have humiliated the boy in front of all his classmates. He should've at least given Malfoy the chance to watch. This wasn't fair. Draco go up, but didn't say anything as he packed his bag. A whole class, discontinued because one student had forgotten to make his homework? Potter was going to have a hell of a scolding, that much was clear.

Harry could feel the sweat running down his back as the others left, Ron and Hermione's looks of pity _really_ didn't help at all, especially since they were allowed to leave the room. When almost all of his classmates had left the room he made way towards the front, nervous about what the professor would say or do.

"Mister Potter," Snape started of, stretching his name a little. "Could you explain to me as of why you were unable to perform such a simple task as to bring your homework with you?" The man was holding something in his hands that looked very similar to the muggle pens that were spreading around the school. Snape was looking at it as he turned it in his hands rather than lock eyes with him.

"I am sorry, professor. I was in quite a hurry this morning," Harry replied. Snape stopped playing with the thing in his hands to look up at him and rose his eyebrow up. "I don't think I have to remind you that if you do _not_ pay attention in my class, I will fail you, mister Potter." Harry wanted to answer that, but Snape beat him to it as he continued to talk to him in a highly monotone and demanding voice. "Might I suggest, you will not only hand in this assignment, but write another paper about the entire curriculum we have discussed before the end of the week. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

Draco's previous fear of not being able to follow the scolding turned out to be nothing more than just a fear. By casually leaning against the wall next to the door, he could hear everything that was going on inside the classroom. However, he was disappointed. Not entirely unsatisfied, but disappointed nonetheless. Convinced that the scolding was over, he pushed himself away from the wall and turned around to leave.

Harry himself was about to leave the room when Snape halted him by holding up the pen in the air. "Might I add to that, I will take 10 points from Gryffindor right now. If you do not hand the whole thing in before the end of the week, Mister Potter, that will be another set of 25 points." Oh man, this just got worse and worse, didn't it? At least that was all the man- "I will suggest you don't ask Miss Granger for help as well. I will notice and take points from your work." Would that man ever be even remotely nice to him at all…?

Draco was glad he hadn't left just yet. It had gotten better. Weirdly enough, he didn't feel as amused about it as usual. It was just like the previous day when he'd actually felt rude in front of Potter. Why was he getting so sentimental, it wasn't like they were friends. It wasn't like he should be sad about Potter's punishment. Except that he was, but not because he didn't think the guy didn't deserve it. It was because, in a way, this was punishing his efforts as well.

As the mop of black hair came to view and their eyes locked Harry groaned and walked past the other towards the library, determined to get his books now potions was canceled before his other class started.

"Don't you dare rush of now, Potter," Draco sneered as he followed the other. "Did you really forget it? How? Do you think I hand out free tutoring sessions to just anyone that happens to be bad at potions?" His usual cold and calm composure was lost, overthrown by disbelieve and offense. Harry almost tripped when he took a look over his shoulder. "Why I'm just sooo sorry to have wasted your time," he rolled his eyes, "I did not have a good night rest, mind you, so it's my own fault I got into this mess." His hand reached for the library door when he realized he was still walking with Draco Malfoy on his heels. Now, Snape was clear as day about that he couldn't ask Hermione for help but _Malfoy_ was a whole different story. He took a moment to think in front of the door before he shook it off, 'nah, bad idea', and got through the door.

Draco followed, not in the mood to put his annoyance away just yet. "Well, I certainly hope you'll have fun doing that extra work because from what I've heard, it's even worse than the assignment."

"You could help me instead of following me around like a lost puppy and bark," Harry spatted. He knew from last time with Hermione where to search for at least one of the books and walked at a rather quick pace towards the shelf. "Something tells me you're not offering me to help you, you actually _need_ it," Draco remarked. "That something might be the fact that you can't use Granger for this."

Having found the book, Harry quietly spoke up, kinda annoyed. "Oh bloody hell, Malfoy. _Yes_. I can not ask Hermione to help me like you already knew, but you can drop the act now." Draco gave him a stern glare. "What act?" "Pansy is not here," he casually stated before walking away towards yet another shelf. Draco followed, thinking. He eventually spoke up again. "You're suggesting we act like yesterday?"

Harry stopped, looking at the other. Did he want them to be like yesterday? Well, he would be lying if he said he preferred them arguing over them casually sitting around without too much of irritation building up. "Well," he started hesitantly, eyes shifting around before landing back on the other. "Yes, actually." He continued his search, keeping his eyes on deadlock on the books and refraining eye contact with the Slytherin. He really should learn to shut his mouth sometimes…

The blonde widened his eyes, genuinely surprised. His question had been supposed to be mocking, not serious. And Potter had given in, he'd actually admitted that he preferred to be a bit kinder to each other. How was Draco supposed to react to that? "Seriously?" He asked, not even using a mocking voice.

Still not looking at the other, Harry merely hummed in response. It was just then the book he had been searching for entered his view and he couldn't help but cheer. He grabbed it with a grin of victory from the shelf and moved towards one of the tables, which just had to be the exact same spot they had made that potion's assignment together yesterday.

"Don't ignore the question, Potter. You see us becoming pals?" the blonde spoke the last few words with mild disgust, but also intrigue. Was becoming friends even possible?

Harry wasn't too sure what he wanted. Did he actually want to be friends with the guy? And why did they have to talk about this right here, right now? He could understand it was confusing Malfoy, but right now he felt like that load of work Snape had given him was his first priority. Talking about this could wait, right? "Hmm," he hummed once again. "I was talking about just cutting the hatred somewhat."

Draco sniffed and sat down on the table, refusing to join Harry completely just yet. So friends… How unthinkable… "I was just assuming," He muttered.

Another hum left past the younger boy's lips as he opened the book, grabbing his quill and some parchment to start writing on the new assignment. He understood the parts that he had discussed with Malfoy the day before, but everything else had just flown by his head. Draco noticed how similar this situation was to that of the day before. Did that mean he was supposed to act the same as well? Somehow that didn't feel as repulsive as it should've. "Just a honest question," He suddenly started, feeling bold. "Do you hate me?"

Harry stopped writing and looked to the side. Where did that come from? "Well," he mumbled. Did he hate the blonde Slytherin? That was a weird question he never really bothered to ask. He always went with that he hated the boy's guts, but if he in fact really, truly hated him? "I sure hate your guts at times, but…" he said. Draco was looking at him, waiting for him to continue and Harry huffed as he tried to suppress a smile. "No. I don't think I actually hate you."

This surprised Draco at first, but the longer he thought about it, the more sense it made. Gryffindors couldn't truly hate someone, not even a Slytherin. Potter in specific was too much of a good guy to truly hate someone. Draco could've started ranting about this, or mocking the other with it, but he didn't. He wasn't angry or annoyed, he was just surprised, and maybe a bit flattered. "I see…" He mumbled.

Harry coughed. "What about it?"

"Was just wondering, can't I be curious?"

Raising his eyebrow, Harry pursed his lips a bit before he let out a breath. "Of course. Well then, what about you? How do you feel about me, huh?"

"You're a prick and annoyingly good at everything. I can't stand the fact that you're famous without earning it, and sometimes my hate is very genuine. But most of the time it's annoyance, I don't loathe you." Draco admitted. This was the first time he'd told anyone that his hatred towards Potter wasn't as severe as it seemed. He'd basically said he was jealous of the guy, in a way. Had he really sunk that low? What would his past self think of this? Why had he let it get to this?

Harry scoffed. "Oh yes, I'm excelling at everything - potions included." A small smile lingered on his lips until it fell at his following words. "I never asked to be famous Harry freakin' Potter, though. Before Hagrid came to fetch me I had never even heard of Hogwarts or believed in magic. To have this fame and be 'The Boy Who Lived' is too much, actually…"

Suddenly he sat upright. Oh yeah, the assignment. He picked his quill back up to continue to write on his potion's homework. Potter's determination to actually do his homework surprised Malfoy. He stood up from the table and went to sit down on a chair instead.

"That's the frustrating thing," he began, "you didn't choose your fame. You didn't earn it. That's against everything I, and many other Slytherins, maybe even some Ravenclaws too, stand for. It's infuriating." He knew Harry couldn't help it, but that had never stopped him from outing his annoyance on him. Maybe he should stop and think about that, it didn't feel all that logical anymore. Maybe that's why he was sitting here, just talking instead of cursing.

"Never mind," he sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Jealous, Mal?" Harry teased, looking up from his paper for a moment to give him a half-smirk half-smile. On a more serious note, his face fell and his tone sunk. "I understand your point, but I never asked or wanted all of this. People seem to tend to forget that…" He frowned as his eyes fell on the next paragraph, his mind spinning due to the unfamiliar words.

"Don't talk to me about not wanting the life you've been given at birth," The blonde mumbled, leaning back on the table since he wasn't facing it but leaning against it with his back. As much as he was proud of his family name, he loathed the reputation his father had gained them over the years. Draco had been born to be the bad guy, as opposed to Potter, who had been born to be the hero. Funny, how things like that happened…

A frown settled on the black-haired boy's features as he slowly turned his whole body to face the blonde that was leaning against the table, each leg dangling on a side of the chair's back. He could tell Malfoy had troubles at home, but by what he just said he concluded he never even wanted to be some 'bad guy' type at all. It made him wonder how his life had looked like, way before the war and before their first year at Hogwarts. While he had been trapped inside a closet, had Draco been trapped in this ideal persona his parents had created for him to live as? He didn't know the other that well, but after how things had changed yesterday - no bickering, just simply talking - he felt like he could actually start to learn more about the Slytherin.

"Uhm, just, uh. If you like, ya know, need to let it out - I'm here." He managed to get out. Gosh, he was bad with things like this. Draco laughed, short and nearly without a sound. Potter, playing his psychiatrist, how had it come to this? He had a thousand bad remarks, ready to be fired at the other, but he ignored them. By one look at the black-haired boy's face, he knew that wasn't a joke. He was serious. Draco rarely spoke ill about his family. He didn't talk about what went on in the Malfoy Manor. Those were well-kept secrets, or rather, unspeakable things. Only Pansy knew because she'd been smart enough to find out on her own. No one else had ever been able to break through the walls he'd built up over the years. Walls to protect himself, and his honor.

It was unbelievable to think he'd just voluntarily opened the gates, which he'd been keeping shut for such a long time. Now he couldn't turn back anymore, he'd let Potter in and therefore given him the key to enter at will.  
He'd been silent for quite a while, but eventually found a way to speak again. "Alright." Harry simply nodded, though it seemed more as it was to confirm he had heard Malfoy answer him. Turning back around, his green eyes fell once again on the paragraph and all his motivation shattered. He should just get a dictionary on this.

"Try page 84 of your potions book, gives a clear explanation," Draco suggested. Harry really seemed to struggle with this. Why had he never gotten an actual tutor? He and Snape didn't get along, that much was clear. If Draco had been in Harry's situation, he'd been furious. This just wasn't fair. "You should look for a real tutor, this isn't working, it never has and you know it."

Harry did as he was told and was nicely surprised by the explanations there. They were better as Snape's at least. Hermione had tried to explain this to him many times before, but it always was a little rushed, as if she had to leave for class - while she didn't have other classes. It was weird how Draco could help him out better as one of his friends could. "Yeah, it would make things easier," Harry agreed. "But I can't honestly think of anyone besides Hermione and you, but then again, Hermione always seems to be in a rush. I never can quite get a grasp on it and she has to leave."

"She's smarter than you are. It's likely she learns differently, probably quicker. For her, it's probably difficult to slow down to your pace, which may make it seem rushed, but it's really just a difference in IQ," Draco explained. He'd had this before with Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't think they were stupid, but they were a bit dense. He couldn't get himself to work on their level because he was so different from them. He assumed this was the case between Potter and Granger as well.

Harry clicked his tongue. "Makes sense. Does that mean you're saying we're on equal level as I understand your explanations?" Draco tilted his head a bit to the side, thinking. "I'd say I'm able to lower myself to your level, and you're able to raise yourself a bit to mine, which makes it work."

"Rude," he gasped dramatically and shook his head. "I can't believe you actually say that after all we've been through. How do you dare?" Malfoy grinned. "Can't stop me from daring."

Checking the time, Harry groaned. And that finished Potions. If he left now without checking for that other book he could make Figuration just in time. Draco didn't pity the boy for having to do so much work. He just got up and neatened his robes. "Then I'll be leaving, we've still got class after all."

With a nod, he gathered his stuff. It felt as if his voice got stuck. There was something off but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Trying to shake that feeling off, he made his way to the door of the library. Draco left too but went left when Harry went right. He had herbology and astrology, as opposed to whatever the Gryffindor was having.

He made his way to the greenhouses, silently looking around as he did. It was foggy and nearly freezing. Winter was coming, and soon. Draco really couldn't wait for the first snow to fall. A stupid little quirk, but he really liked the winter. He'd always thought it fit him. The greenhouses were as cold as the air outside. Most students were heavily packed with clothes, coats, and scarfs. The lesson wasn't very peculiar, but interesting nonetheless.

While walking back to the castle, Pansy joined him. At first, she didn't say anything, she just glanced at him as they walked. When they reached the big oak doors at the front of the castle, she spoke up. "You've been getting cozy with Potter," she remarked, keeping her voice airy. Draco knew her patterns. He knew her personality. She knew that he knew because she also knew about his patterns and personality as well. She was quite smart, and Draco appreciated that. They could have very interesting conversations about heavily detailed stuff at 3 in the morning, but she could also read him like a book.

"I wouldn't say _cozy,_ " he replied slowly. Pansy didn't take this for an answer. "Your words towards him used to be at least minus 20 degrees. I've noticed that temperature going up, don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying it," he told her, "I'm just saying it's not that big of a deal." He wasn't lying. It really wasn't much of a deal. Then why had he been talking with Potter so much, and why had he invaded his thoughts like that? "As you say then…" Pansy sighed, too lazy to start an argument in the middle of a hallway.

They reached their classroom and went in.

Harry felt weird to walk to class alone without Ron and Hermione, or just even one of them. Ever since he attended Hogwarts that had kinda been their routine, especially since most of their classes aligned. After a walk that seemed so much longer without company he entered his class. He could tell he was still in time as he saw that most other students were still chatting with one another. He spotted Ron and walked over, only to have the boy gasp. "Harry! Ur alive. What did he say?"

For a moment he stared at the other, unsure of what the other was talking about until he was reminded of Snape's horrible assignment. With a sigh, he sat down and explained to his best friend what Snape had demanded of him. With wide eyes, Ron stared back at him. "Dude, that's impossible!" Harry let out a breathy laugh. "Tell him that and he will freeze you." Ron grinned at that and sat down next to him.

The time flew by as they tried out the new spells that they were instructed to perform as they bickered with one another about why the other couldn't perform the spell. After class, they met up with Hermione in the hallway. "Harry!" she called out for him. "It is rare for any professor to cancel class to give a student extra homework or anything. Are you sure you haven't done anything else to provoke him? Maybe-"

Ron cut in with a frown as irritation laced his voice. "Snape has something against Harry, that is obvious Hermione." Ron was right. He had probably used this opportunity to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately for Snape, Harry had accepted his fate. "Yeah, I went off to the library to work on it after that," Harry mumbled.

As he mentioned that, Hermione perked up. "I could help you out if you want." His eyes found hers as a grimace made its way on his face. "I know you love to spread your passion to study, but for one; it is never gonna work." Hermione huffed at that. "Moreover, Snape said I was not allowed to ask you for help anyway." This time she gasped and started to rant about how unfair that was and how he should tell Dumbledore about this. And _oh_ , this actually reminded her of-

Ron and he shared a look and let out a sigh. Yup, the way to their next class would take even longer as when he made his way over to Figurations alone…

* * *

 **A/N** :  
And that makes chapter 2, hope you've enjoyed this one as well.


	3. Troubled Minds

**A/N** :  
 _Shuvalaxmi_ asked:  
 **"I** **t's surprising to see them both talk like this. I would want to know which year they are attending according to the story."  
** Well, to answer that: when we started writing the story, we didn't really have in mind how old they were and all that hocus-pocus hehe. So I edited mentions of Dumbledore out and changed it to McGonagall for this. We decided while writing that the story takes place _after_ the war - as you'll notice while the story progresses. However, in our story, Snape ain't death cuz well... It's Snape... So yeah, they returned to Hogwarts after the war which makes them like 17-18?

I hope this was a good enough answer xd

 **Word count** : 5,539  
 **Disclaimer** :  
I'm not J.K Rowling and thus I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER THREE -  
** **{ Troubled Minds }**

* * *

Astrology was a very mixed class. Most classes were held with just two houses, but somehow this one included all of them. It was probably due to the lack of students wanting to take this class, which meant there was often a max of 15 to 20 students attending. Draco didn't really know why. Though the lowered number of students following the course this year had dropped as well due to various reasons...

He made his way to a seat next to some Slytherins he knew and started a conversation. None of his close friends were present, but he actually didn't mind that at all. He always felt a bit more relaxed when they weren't around. When no one would notice if he let his guard down for a bit.

As they talked, Draco's mind started wandering off. He thought about what would happen if he and Harry kept being so friendly to each other. If it was even possible to continue like that. Their friends wouldn't like each other. Draco wouldn't be liked by Granger and Weasley, and Harry would be disliked by Draco's friends as well. Then there was the fact that everyone's hero was friends with the kid of a death eater. Surely that would cause some uproar.

Suddenly, the idea of them becoming friends seemed very interesting to Draco. It would cause chaos. It would make things exciting. It felt so rebellious and daring. Something about it really intrigued Draco.

At the end of class, Draco was left with quite a pile of homework, which was also occupying his mind when he walked into the great hall, towards the Slytherin table. He sat down and gathered some food while waiting for some other friends to arrive. Pansy was the first to arrive, holding some rune books. As interesting as runes were, Draco was very glad he hadn't chosen that class. Pansy often complained about how difficult it was. She sat down opposite him and put her books aside.

"I can't stand that girl," she muttered, maybe more to herself than to Draco. As per usual, Draco took it as a comment directed towards him. No use muttering something if you didn't expect a response right? "What girl?" He asked.

"Granger, of course," Pansy explained, wearing a slightly agitated expression. She had never gotten along with Hermione Granger, just like Draco couldn't get along with Harry Potter. He continued to butter his bread, not looking up. "What's she done?"

"Just the usual, being so clever and all. I'm just as smart as her, but do I put up a whole show in front of the class, just to let them see how smart I am? No. I don't think anyone should act like that, but there she goes putting her hand up every single time-"

"Aha.." Draco hummed, concentrating on his bread. They had had this conversation before, and as much as he wanted to be there for Pansy, he had gotten bored with her rants. But he supposed it was fair to listen since she put up with his rants about Potter as well. Speaking of Potter, Draco realized he should be having lunch as well. He looked up and scanned the crowd of students, looking for a familiar mop of messy black hair. Honestly, did that guy even know there were several ways to tame such hair?

Five minutes before the end of their last class, Ron's stomach started to rumble, which caused him to be sent out of class. Harry had troubles not laughing at his friend when he saw the sour face of the boy as he left the room.

"It's not funny, Harry," Ron whined, pulling away from the wall as his friends came walking outside the class a few minutes later. "I told you to eat more at breakfast," Hermione stated in return and Harry grinned. "Let's just head straight for lunch. We don't want you to miss out and get sent away again," he added.

They made their way through the halls towards the great hall. It was then that Harry was reminded of that he would see Draco there. Ron and Hermione didn't know about his little homework sessions with Draco. He wondered how long it would take for the two of them to fight each other as usual. With how Draco had treated Ron and Hermione, he wasn't sure if they would ever like him even a bit.

Entering the hall they reached the Gryffindor table and sat down. For some reason, he felt quite conscious about his hair all of a sudden, as if someone had spoken ill about. Not that he could blame them, he just never got into the whole 'let's try different things to do with my hair'-period. Being locked up in a closet and all did not really do much a favor to his hair and skin after all.

Ron suddenly hissed. "Why is Malfoy looking over here like that?" Surprised Harry scanned through the students seated at the Slytherin table for the blonde boy. He found the boy seated next to Pansy Parkison, his eyes on Harry. "I don't know..." He mumbled.

He offered a small smile the blonde's way before turning around again to listen to Hermione. Ron was chewing away on his food and didn't seem bothered by her rant and all he could do is join his best friend. Eat and nod, the easy way to handle Hermione Granger.

After seeing the quick smile, Draco turned away again. That hadn't looked like staring, right? They had had fights across the hall all the time, this was nothing special.  
Pansy, sharp as she was, _had_ noticed, however. She gave Draco a strange expression while ripping small pieces off her bread. "I'm still curious…" She said. "I know," Draco answered, not looking phased by her words at all. She was testing him, trying to get her answer by provoking him into emotional reactions. Smart, but Malfoy knew how to deal with this.

"Surely, you must also know that if you really do become friends with him, the whole school will know. Trying to keep it from me will be useless." " _I know_ ," Draco replied, his voice low. This had obviously annoyed Pansy. She went quiet but was nearly attacking her bread instead of just gently ripping pieces off. "Fine. Your problem then. I like a bit of a show anyway."

Draco sighed and finished his lunch. There was no use in all of this, he just had to focus on his classes.

Lightly, Harry let his head fall on the table forehead first as Hermione started ranting about how Parkinson was the worst person in the world, after Malfoy of course. He could never just come out and say it without Hermione trying to cast spells on him. She would believe someone cast a spell on him that caused him to see a kind side to Malfoy. But he honestly did, he just knew that the blonde wasn't actually all that bad. If he were, he wouldn't have wasted his time by helping him out with his homework. Would he?

"Um, Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked carefully, stopped in her rant by the boy suddenly letting his head meet the table. Harry let out a deep breath. "Yeah. Just… tired. Lack of sleep." Ron snorted at that, knowing fully well his friend had gone to bed early last night yet had woken up a few times in cold sweat. Luckily he didn't mention that. Hermione looked at him for a while before she tried to scoot closer. "Harry. Are you sure you're okay? People don't look pale just from a little lack of energy." Harry sighed once again - god he has been doing that an awful lot lately, didn't he? "I'm fine. Just tired and a bit dizzy. Got a lot on my head."

Yeah. That was right. He had a lot on his mind with all the homework piling up one on another. Worrying about his relationship with Malfoy didn't help. Maybe… Maybe he should just let it rest for a while.

As soon as said Slytherin was done eating, he got up and gathered his stuff. "I'm leaving early, need a book for astrology," he informed Pansy. She merely nodded as she continued eating. Draco turned around and strode out of the great hall, making his way to the library. However, halfway there he got stopped by an owl that came soaring at him. Now owls weren't allowed in the hallways and it wasn't usual for them to try to reach their owners during school hours. This meant that whatever message this owl was carrying, it had to be important.

Draco knew who owned this owl. Its shiny, dark brown feathers were a Malfoy family trademark. The owl landed on his shoulder, after which Draco was able to take the letter. His suspicions had been right: the dark, pine green seal wore the Malfoy emblem. He carefully opened the letter and read through its content.

" _Dear Draco,_

 _I wish to inform you that unfortunately, the manor won't be suitable for celebrating Christmas this year.  
Your mom and I will travel to France and wish for you to stay at Hogwarts.  
I can't tell you the reason for this inconvenience and hope you will understand that we are in no condition to celebrate Christmas as a family this year.  
If there is any trouble while we are away, please inform Bradley. He will try to rearrange things to your convenience._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Lucius Malfoy."_

Draco stared at the letter for a while, taking in his father's words. He felt a surge of anger coursed through him, but contained himself and neatly folded the letter back to its original state. There had to be an important reason for his parents to leave him at Hogwarts. Draco wondered if this really meant they had important things going on, or if they deemed the school to be a decent place to stay for their son. Either way, it had hurt him more than he'd like to admit. He put the letter away and collected himself as he continued on his way to the library. He had no time to be mopping or whining about a thing this. He just had to deal with it.

Harry brought his hand to his temple. There was this itching pain growing in his head and he hated it. "You got your books for that Potion assignment?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her things. Ah yes, he had to get that other book. Well, he could do that later at the end of the day as well.

They left Ron running after them to catch up after swiftly sneaking something in his mouth. He was chewing on it still as he fell in pace with them. Hermione sent him a disgusted look but ignored it while Harry felt the room spin. Did he eat something wrong? No, if that were the case it wouldn't take effect so quickly would it? Did someone have a cold that he was infected with then? Harry didn't know and could care less. All he wanted to do right now was to just cuddle up in some blankets. Chills had been running down his spine just now and he did not particularly like that.

Focused on his own little bubble he missed how they had moved towards the library. Hermione had said they should just head there as she needed a book as well, but he had failed to pay attention. The dizziness got worse and black spots formed in front of his eyes. "You know, I was meaning to ask you before…" Ron started. Harry hummed to encourage him to continue as the small spots turned to rather large black pools, his body swaying. "I heard from other students that they were going home for Christmas and all, and I was quite excited to go home myself but you don't really want to go home, I guessed. So what I thought- maybe you should just join us this year again."

Harry looked off to the side to his red-haired friend. "I really appreciate your offer Ron, but I really don't want to intrude." Ron laughed. "You won't, and you know that. My mom loves you." Harry smiled at that. Yes, Harry had always felt like Mrs. Weasley truly liked him. It had made it easier for him to sit with the Weasleys.

They walked on, Harry gulping and sucking in breaths. He felt just worse and worse with every step he took. He wasn't getting sick, was he? As they entered the library, the first thing he spotted in the dark spots was the familiar mop of blonde hair. 'Oh, that is just great…' Draco had found his book and was now walking to the administration desk to lend it, but noticed a very dizzy looking Potter walking in with his usual attachment. He wanted to comment on the boy's dazed look but didn't. First of all, because he simply couldn't bother at the moment, he didn't feel like conversing with anyone. Secondly, he felt like he didn't have the right to mock Potter's wellbeing. At least, not anymore. And thus he just kind of looked at him, wondering what he should do.

Harry didn't want to move anymore, his limbs felt way too heavy. Fortunately, Hermione told Ron and him to stay there and wait for her. Ron, being stubborn, grinned and wondered how much he could dart between the shelves and return without her noticing, leaving Harry to his own devices. Harry didn't mind to have to wait there. He actually felt like he would fall over if he would do so anyway. Though on the other hand, he just wanted the day to be over with and let his body rest. His body felt weirdly heavy, yet awfully light as his head kept spinning. Maybe he should take something in against it…

"You might want to try a pepper-up potion…" Draco suggested softly, casually moving a bit closer to the Gryffindor. Holding his head, he watched the other move closer. "Hm, yeah. I'll ask Hermione if she has time, else I got to-," his speech was interrupted as a stabbing pain shot through his head for a moment which made him hiss. "Else I got to wait a little longer. Thanks for your concern though Mal, I appreciate it."

He'd done it again, he'd called Malfoy 'Mal' again. Now that Draco thought of it, it was a miracle he'd never commented on it. Not really at least. He didn't comment this time either since he doubted Potter would care. The boy was nearly fainting. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey, I don't think anyone would want to wipe you off the floor. Go now before you faint." Why did he care, why was he concerned? He couldn't be concerned, he shouldn't care less about what state Potter was in. _Then why did he dislike seeing the guy this miserable?_

Harry groaned. "If I even make it there." He kept himself up by leaning on the table next to him. In all honesty, he was ready to leave to get himself checked upon yet he didn't want his friends to worry about him. Surely, if it were anyone else he could have asked them to tell his two buddies, but this was Draco Malfoy. They might rather believe Snape telling them as the blonde. Harry bet Hermione would try to get Malfoy to tell them what he did to their friend, while in fact, Malfoy was just being nice.

With that last thought, his eyes found the other's grey ones. Yeah, he guessed that feeling of hatred had been seeping out of him ever since the Slytherin had helped him out with his Potion's homework.

Draco sighed. If that stubborn bastard wasn't going to the hospital wing himself, he'd have to drag him over there. He got a hold of the Gryffindor's arm, made sure he could lean on him and started walking out of the library and towards the hospital wing. He didn't care what Potter's friends would think, or what anyone else would think for that matter. He'd made his decision. He and the Gryffindor weren't arch-enemies anymore.

Harry was surprised by how determined Malfoy was to make sure he got himself checked, might as well say he felt flattered. Still dizzy, he sometimes lost footing and had to rely on the blonde catching him. It made him feel quite weird to be so vulnerable around the boy who had been so cold towards him, who he was so-called enemies with. Harry realized too late they had left the library together without any notice to his friends.

Their walk there seemed to last hours and Harry wasn't too sure if he should say something to break the silence or whether it was awkward at all. Fogged as his mind was he didn't really register everything around him. Thinking back that he had just left Ron and Hermione without notice, he squeezed Malfoy's shoulder. "We should have told them we were leaving."

"You couldn't have told them, and they wouldn't have believed me. They'll find out eventually, you're not dying." The blonde told him. Maybe it was because he'd been taught to be self-dependant all throughout his childhood, or maybe it was because most Slytherins tended to keep their issues to themselves. Whichever reason it was, to Malfoy it didn't seem important to notify the whole school about this fainting problem. "What do you think it is anyway?" He asked as they neared the hospital wing.

"Other as that I have problems sleeping," Harry mumbled. "I don't see why my lack of sleep or that I drink less would cause any of this. Or someone has to have poisoned my food or anything…" Malfoy let out a deep sigh. "A lack of sleep and dehydration can absolutely lead up to a thing like this, has no one ever told you that?" He had experience with this sort of thing, as he also tended to forget to sleep or eat during long study sessions. But at least he knew it was bad, Potter didn't seem to notice how severe it could get.

He walked into the hospital wing and started looking for Madam Pomfrey. She'd know what to do. Draco found Pomfrey in her office and immediately asked her to please take a look at Potter. She seemed a bit confused at first, which didn't surprise him since nearly the whole school knew about Malfoy's and Potter's usual rivalry, but this was about a sick student. She got up and walked up to Harry, who was holding himself up against a wall. The first thing she did was guide him to one of the beds, then she commanded him to sit or lay down so she could ask him a few things. After that, she started a quick checkup to see if this was a natural or magical issue. Malfoy just kind of watched, he wasn't sure what else to do. Suddenly he felt like an intruder. This was a medical issue, those were quite personal, right? Who was he to just stand there, invading Potter's private doctor moment thing?

Again, Harry's mind shifted to a whole different topic as if his basic functions were totally out of control. He turned to look at Draco, failing to notice how out of place the other felt, as he spoke under his breath. "It's almost Christmas." The blonde gave him a mildly surprised look. "Yes, it is…" He answered slowly. He'd avoided thinking about Christmas ever since his father's letter. He wasn't in the mood to discuss it now either.

"I'm keeping you here until you can normally function again," the nurse, who was done examining Harry, sighed. "Try to take better care of yourself next time boy, this could have serious consequences. Fainting is just the first and least severe one." A hum left the black-haired boy's lips as he went to stare at the ceiling. He recalled how back at his uncle and aunt's house he would feel nauseous when he was locked up for long in the small, dusty space. He couldn't really comprehend why it would have such an impact on his body. Doesn't it like, adjust to circumstances over time...?

With his mind still lightly on Christmas, he recalled Ron's request to come over to his house. He felt like he would intrude though. And with the way things were going now, Snape would probably be on the verge of strangling him or anything. He guessed he had to stay at Hogwarts if he wanted to get on the right track with his assignments.

Eventually, the nurse left and returned with some water and a potion. She put them on the little table next to the bed and asked Harry to drink them. After that, she left, muttering something about students not taking good care of themselves. This left the two students in a slightly awkward silence. Draco wasn't sure what to say or do, he had no experience with this sort of thing. He was useless when it came to healthcare or comforting someone. "I suppose I could try to fetch your… friends," he spoke eventually, looking everywhere but at the pale looking boy.

Oh, Ron and Hermione. Harry wondered if they would even listen to Malfoy. They didn't really like the boy nor would they take his words. Yet, he did just disappear so they should worry about that at least, right?

Draco found it hard to sympathize with people, but it wasn't hard to see that Potter was completely out of this world. He wasn't going to drink the potion in this condition either, which left Malfoy no other choice but to help him. He made his way to the bed and uncorked the small flask. "Could you please drink this, before you slip away any further?" Was he really doing this? Was he actually taking care of this guy? How did they end up like this…

The blonde came to his bed and took hold of the vial on the little table next to his bed. Harry looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to do for a solid five seconds before he accepted the help of the boy to drink the weird substance. Draco had expected him to just take it from him and drink it, but this didn't happen. It seemed like he'd have to feed it to him. He reluctantly brought the conical flask closer to the other's lips, eyeing him to get some assurance that this was the right thing to do. All he got was a glassy stare, but that would have to do for now. He tilted the flask and hoped Harry was conscious enough to know how to swallow the liquid.

"I feel like a child," he mentioned, having progressed the scene somewhat by now. "That's… not surprising actually, I mean you're being fed…" Draco let out a small, almost laugh-ish sniffle. This whole scene was just too idiotic. He really hoped Potter was dazed enough to not remember this had ever happened afterward. Harry looked at him with his mouth still open, eyes slowly widening. "It can laugh." He made it sound as if he just figured out a miracle, something like that he figured how to survive on Mars or something. Now gawking at the Christmas tree he started to slowly speak. "Miracles do happen. It's Christmas time at last…"

"You're comparing the sound I just made to a Christmas miracle…?" Draco raised one eyebrow. What was in that potion, had it made him high or something? It was confusing, and Draco wasn't used to Harry being like this towards him, but he didn't dislike it. It was actually a bit endearing, and the comment had maybe flattered him a bit. "You've never seen me laugh genuinely?" He asked, hesitantly.

Harry almost immediately shook his head. "You and laugh? As if."

Draco put the potion, which was empty now, away and averted his eyes. Yes, Potter had actually just compared his smile to a Christmas miracle. Why in the world was that such a big deal to him? "I guess I'm done here then... ?" He asked after a little while.

A shrug came from the other as he grabbed the blanket to roll up. "I don't know."

"Yes, I suppose so. I think you could do with some sleep, and I'm not needed for that." He stretched as he got up from his slightly crouching position. "I'll try to notify your friends, but I doubt they'll believe me... "

Breathing in the scent of the bed, which somehow smelled like lavender, Harry shifted his weight to look up. "Hmm. Maybe if…" he started, eyes scanning the room. "Paper…"

Draco quickly understood what Potter was trying to do, and got him some paper and that new quill from his bag. Then he handed it to the other, also handing him a book to have something to write on. He hadn't mentioned this idea, because he'd thought the guy was too dazed to actually write something that made sense. But if he came with the idea himself, it should be alright.

As soon as he got the paper on top of the book, he clicked on top of the pen to write. His mind registered the clicking sound and he was paused in his actions for a moment. That had been a while, hearing the sound of a regular pen. When he saw the blank paper his attention was back. Right, letter for Ron and Hermione. That should be easy.

" _Hey Ron, Hey Hermione,_

 _No need to worry. I'm fine. Sorry for just leaving without telling you. But let Mal explain._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry"_

That should do. He managed to fold the paper up before handing it to the blonde. Unfortunately, it rather flew out of his hands in the air. So much for motor coordination. Luckily the Slytherin had quick reflexes. He caught the paper before it hit the ground and pocketed it. Then he put his book and the quill back. He wondered if he could actually call that thing a quill though, it didn't remotely look like a feather.

"Your friends will be here in a bit then," he said as he glanced one last time at the boy. He didn't know what else to say, so after that, he turned around and left to find the two other Gryffindors. He first went to the library, since that was the place where he'd seen them for the last time. Luckily they were indeed there, instead of in the Gryffindor tower. He wasn't entirely sure how to approach them, seeing as the only things he'd ever said to them were mean remarks, but as a Slytherin, he couldn't care less. They'd have to swallow it, and he did too.

He walked up to Granger since he thought she'd have the least aggressive reaction and would actually try to figure out what had happened. Weasley would just get angry. He cleared his throat to alarm them of his presence and held up the paper as he spoke. "Potter's in the hospital wing, he nearly fainted due to a lack of sleep and food. He's still a bit dazed, but I do think he wants to see you guys, so that's why I'm here."

To say Hermione was just surprised was an understatement. When she returned with her book, both Ron and Harry had been gone. She had groaned in frustration, cuz why couldn't they just stay put. However, after Ron came back she started to worry. Ron, on the other hand, was quite relaxed about it, as if their friend would just appear out of nowhere. Hermione looked at the blonde, eyebrow arched up. Ron stood behind her, glaring at the Slytherin. "And why would we believe you, Malfoy?" she bitterly asked. As if Harry would let Malfoy help him, especially when there were more suitable people Harry could have asked.

It took the Slytherin a whole lot of patience to not morph his face into an annoyed sneer. Luckily, his voice stayed calm, be it a bit cold. "Read the paper, Granger." Distrustful she scanned his eyes before she let her eyes fall on the crumbled parchment. Seeing as he almost wanted to push it in her face, she decided to take it and at least take a look at it. She immediately recognized the handwriting. That was Harry's alright.

As she read it, her eyebrows arched even further. It took her a while before she could speak. Ron, curious now as well, snatched the paper from her hands. He stifled a laugh that sounded more like a scoff, as he didn't believe his eyes. "Harry calling you Mal?" he quoted, looking at the blonde. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I don't think Harry would ever write something like this, even though this is his handwriting," she stated. Ron nodded in agreement behind her, not bothering to back her up as she raised her head a bit. "So, what did you do to Harry. Speak."

Oh, they were really testing his patience right now. How lucky they were that he'd grown up suppressing his signs of annoyance and anger. "As I said, he's not in his right mind. I didn't do anything. If it weren't for me, he'd be laying on the floor in this library right now. But he's your friend right? I don't care what you do with this information, believe it or not. Wouldn't hurt to take a look in the hospital wing, but if you insist on thinking I'm a liar, which I am absolutely not because I wouldn't lower myself to that level, I won't hold you back."

Hermione internally groaned. He had a point, but it was just so weird for Harry to refer to this guy as _Mal_ , let stand let him , she had to say Harry didn't really seem on his best behavior today. He looked way too pale and tired and didn't want anything to eat or drink this morning. With a huff, she looked at Ron. "As weird as this might sound, I think we have to believe his word." Ron gasped and wanted to reply, bring her back to her senses. " _Ron_. You saw how Harry was acting this morning. And I bet his nightmares haven't just disappeared, which will do no better. We should at least take a look." Ron grumbled at that, knowing he couldn't deny that. He took another look at the paper before he followed Hermione, who gave nothing but a curt nod to the Slytherin. He trusted the paper in the blonde's hands. "You better seem as friendly as this letter and your story make you seem to be," he barked, leaving the library as well.

Draco didn't blame them for their reactions, it was fair after all. This, however, didn't change the fact that they still looked like ungrateful prats to him. He didn't bother to go after them or check if they found Potter. Their conversation was done, and so was his interest in the golden trio. They'd have to figure their stuff out, he wasn't needed for that. When his mind was finally clearing up, he remembered that he actually still had classes to attend to. It was still lunch break, but he'd have to be at charms in five minutes. He put the whole Potter event aside and continued on his way to charms, focussing on class only.

Harry had fallen asleep not long after Draco had left. He had been quite peaceful until he heard distant voices. They were quite familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out from where or who they belonged to. When someone shook him, he groaned hitting the back of the person's hand. "Let me sleep."

"Harry!"

That was Hermione, he noted. _Wait_. He shot up in the bed that wasn't his own, head aching. Why was he here? _Where_ was _here_?

"Harry," Hermione repeated. "How do you feel? Malfoy informed us that you were in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey told us it was indeed him who brought you here. Why didn't you tell us?" It started to dawn on him that he had felt extremely dizzy and Draco had helped him to get here. Though that the blonde had gone to fetch Ron and Hermione wasn't part of his memory. He barely knew that he had gone here at all.

Rubbing his eyes he looked at his two friends. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Didn't know it was this bad…" Hermione let out a long sigh. She looked at him for a few seconds before hummed and after a short pause, patted her lap twice before she stood up. "We're going back to class. Make sure to rest up, okay?"

With a nod from him the two left, reassured he was fine. Harry let his head rest back to look at the ceiling.

He wasn't getting out of here soon...

* * *

 **A/N** :  
That was chapter 3, whoo! Alright, so like the next chapter will be longer - about 11k. Not sure if I will split it up yet, but you'll see haha. Anyway, tomorrow is my day off from school. I'll have to do some stuff first for my study, though I can totally work on chapter 4 as well. (I am totally neglecting my other stories right now, I should work on those as well)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Serenity

**Word count** : 10,165  
 **Disclaimer** :  
I'm not J.K Rowling nor is my collaboration partner and thus we don't own Harry Potter nor do we get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER FOUR -  
** **{ Serenity }**

* * *

As the day went on, Potter popped up in his mind several times. Draco tried to push it away and succeeded most of the time, but it kept coming back. He tried to pay attention to his classes since that'd spare him some revising later, but it just wouldn't work that day. In the end, he just got so annoyed that he almost blamed it on the Gryffindor. It wasn't fair, he knew that, but in a way, it was his fault right?  
When all of his classes had ended, he got reminded of the boy once more. He should still be in the hospital wing. He didn't _have_ to visit him, not at all actually. But he couldn't help being curious as to how he was doing right now. A quick glance wouldn't matter, right?  
He turned around and started walking towards the hospital wing, telling himself over and over again that this was just because bringing Potter there had made him responsible. That was the only reason for his curiosity for the other's wellbeing.

After Ron and Hermione had left Harry had tried and failed, to fall back asleep. It made him frustrated. He was tired, but he couldn't help but think about what Ron had said. Malfoy had helped him while they had even failed to notice how bad he felt.  
When he was still unable to fall asleep he had started to pace around the room and bang his head against the wall several times, with time intervals due to Madame Pomfrey coming at him and tucking him back in. There had been a moment he fell asleep, but a nightmare had shaken him. It had caused him to space around, even more, that drove the nurse crazy. When he started to talk to himself though she had forced him back in bed and given him another potion - whatever that might have been. It made his drowsiness worse, so he guessed it should help him sleep. It did. He slept for over three hours maybe, until the effects of the potion couldn't hold his nightmares back and he was back at square one.  
With a deep sigh, he stared at the ceiling. How long should he have to wait until classes ended and he could go back? If she would even let him with his behavior that is. Harry looked to the side. He could use his time to continue on his Potion's assignment. With a heavy sigh, he decided against that and leaned his head against the wall. Maybe he could just rest his eyes a little bit more…

When Draco arrived at the entrance of the hospital wing, he could see that Potter was restless by taking one glance at him. He hesitated about walking in or staying at the entrance, but eventually caught the other's eyes and awkwardly walked in a little.  
"Just checking up on you, they'll find a way to blame me if you're dying." He mumbled, tightening his grip around the strap of his bag.  
"I'll leave if you want me to."  
Before he could answer Madame Pomfrey walked up to the blonde. "He can't sleep anyway so I would rather have you keep him some company to keep the kid sane."  
Draco was a bit startled by all of this, but collected himself and looked over at the other. Harry raised his eyebrow before sitting up straighter in the bed.  
"So. Ron and Hermione told me you uh, fetched them and such. I don't really recall much, but I guess I should thank you."

After a moment he stretched his hand out to the other. Malfoy looked down at the other's hand, not sure what to do. In the end, it just seemed silly not to shake it, he'd carried him over here after all. "No problem then," he murmured as he shook his hand. All he noticed was that it was a lot warmer compared to his own.  
It went silent again, which caused another thought to pop up in Draco's head. Potter hadn't taken care of himself, why? And why hadn't his friends noticed this yet? Draco didn't expect the Gryffindor to be good at hiding emotions or feelings, so at least Granger should've noticed.  
"So, tell me, how did it end up like this?" He asked.

Harry stirred when the dreaded question left the guy's mouth. Ron and Hermione hadn't asked it yet, something he had been glad for. To think it would be Malfoy to ask him how he had made it to this point of self-neglect.  
"Uhm," he scratched his neck as his eyes failed to meet the blonde's grey ones that were fixed on him. "That is… complicated."  
"Sure thing, but if no one knows what's going on it'll just continue. I understand that I'm not the person you want to talk to, but let me remind you that I've also spilled a little insecurity to you." Draco spoke, reminding himself of his mother. She would've said the same thing if it were Draco laying on a hospital bed.

He had to agree on some point, but he didn't truly think it would be good to share this with Malfoy. Although a part of him screamed to just get it over with. He let his head fall back just too fast, banging a little hard against the wall which made him groan. "Okay karma, fine, I'll tell."  
Ruffling his own hair he searched for words to start. He knew what he wanted to say, but how? Contemplating, he failed to notice how long he let Malfoy wait. Draco was patient though. He rarely rushed things anyway. This also seemed like a difficult topic, especially with your ex-enemy. Maybe it had been a bit rude to make him talk about it, but Draco knew from experience that talking about it was way better than bottling it up. If Potter hadn't told his friends yet, maybe it was better to tell someone who wasn't quite a friend.  
"Well, uhm, I just sleep unwell thanks to the nightmares I have," Harry stated, "And I fail to get my daily dose of liquid as you know. I don't know, I guess I just forget to drink enough?" He knew that he didn't tell all of it, but he just didn't know how to bring it. He knew that most people would call him crazy if he would have asked if there was a possibility that You-Know-Who would return.

There was obviously more to it, but Potter probably had his reasons for not telling Malfoy. He didn't press it and merely nodded back. He himself had had trouble functioning normally again too, the first few months after the war. Even now the things he'd done haunted him whenever his mind started to wander off.  
But Potter. He'd gone through a lot more than Draco had. Was that the reason for his nightmares? Draco looked up at the other but didn't voice the thought yet.  
"I see…" He spoke softly, not adding anything to it, but leaving space for Potter to continue if he wanted to.  
Harry's eyes shifted to the arm he had seen Malfoy's deathmark on and gulped. "He speaks to me in my dreams," he murmured. "Says he's coming back and all… Even after the war, his presence is still there… Water… I just can't help but see blood, ya know?" His voice was shaking and he cursed himself for it.  
Maybe for the first time ever, Draco knew exactly how he felt. His eyes widened a bit at this resemblance, but he didn't say anything. Somehow it felt wrong to tell the hero that he, a former death eater, the kid of a man who'd murdered some of Potter's loved ones, felt the same way about the war. That he had the same nightmares and post-traumatic experiences. It simply wasn't his place to act as he'd gone through the same stuff.

It went silent. The longer Draco didn't answer, the more insecure Harry began to look. He looked like he was about to take his words back, but before he could do this, Draco had decided he could at least show some comprehension.  
"I get what you mean," he mumbled, his voice a lot less steady than he'd hoped.  
Harry's eyes lingered on Malfoy's face, taking his expression in. Most things had gone back to the past as soon as the war was over. Slytherin and Gryffindor clashing and all… Surely, things were a little bit more hectic the first months as the new first-years had driven him nuts. They had no idea what the students of the years above them had gone through. Harry had noticed how some had not come back. Beside the students that had passed away, others simply didn't want to continue the course after all that happened. Though surely there were students that were kept at home by their parents after the past events.  
With his last thought, the gears in his mind suddenly clicked on that topic, parents. As he noticed he was still staring at the other, he cleared his throat. "So, uhm. On the brighter side, what are your plans for Christmas, huh?"

It was a good thing Potter had left him some time to gather himself before he asked the question. Draco wouldn't have been able to answer with a steady voice if it had been asked just a minute ago. "I'm staying here," he replied coolly, leaving it to Harry to figure out what that meant. He would probably have a jolly Christmas over at the Weasley's house, with a lot of friends and people who were dear to him. He was the hero, he deserved that after all.  
Harry frowned, wanting to ask why when he realized. Of course. The Malfoy's were probably trying to get away, as to why their son should have to stay at school. He slowly nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Same here," he mumbled. "I think I told you before how Ron asks me each year to come over, but after Fred's death, I don't feel like I should be there."

Draco hadn't expected this. He'd thought that, especially after the war, Harry would want to be with the remaining people. That he'd want to be with them because they were still alive, to celebrate that. Draco couldn't find a reason for him to stay at Hogwarts, which probably only reminded him of the battle that had taken away so many people. Draco, on the other hand, had become convinced that it was his right to stay here. To stay at the place that reminded him of the awful things he'd done as some kind of punishment. All the death eaters had been punished, except for him. It was only fair for him to stay here without his family.  
Then he thought about why exactly they'd gone back to their old-school rivalry. It seemed very childish all of a sudden. It had probably happened because Draco hadn't known how to act in front of Potter each time he saw him after the war. He didn't know how to justify his actions during and before the war, and he didn't know how to react to him standing up for him during the trial. Because of this, he'd reverted to the childish mockery, just to get a hold of himself in front of the Gryffindor.  
It was one of the things he'd rather keep to himself. It was a shameful kind of behavior that he wasn't proud of. However, he felt like things had been getting ridiculous lately. He had to put an end to it, and the easiest way to do that was by explaining why he'd been a prat towards Potter.  
"I," he started, "I… After the war, I didn't know how to act in front of you. I still don't. I just didn't know what to do with myself, so I put up something temporary to at least not look confused in front of others. That's why I fell back into old habits. And I eventually just went with that, because others seemed to accept it. Just like me, everyone fell back into old habits. As if nothing had ever changed. I thought it was the best for everyone, but right now I see that it was foolish of me to put up such a show."

As soon as he'd started talking, he couldn't stop. It spilled out of him like a long kept secret. He noticed how his hands started to shake slightly, but couldn't control it.  
Green eyes widened as he saw the other shake and kicked the blankets away, regretting it as he noticed how warm the blankets had kept him. He grabbed them back as he stood up to wrap around him as he made his way towards the other. What was he actually planning to do? He only realized he was eye to eye when he stood there, staring at the other. Well, that was going to be awkward if he doesn't say anything.  
With one hand holding the blanket together, he reached his hand out to grab the blonde's wrist. "It's okay Mal. We all had problems going back here. I guess I can understand why you would go back to the old ways, but... You're not alone in this anymore."

Draco noticed how weird this situation was, how unusual it was for him to be so personal with someone. But the only reaction he could manage was hoarse and broken. "I am…" It came out more like some sort of question. He was so confused. Several emotions were trying to get a hold of him and he didn't know what to do with it. Not with himself, but neither with the boy standing in front of him like a lost burrito.  
He was lucky that he'd given up crying years ago. All his body could do now was shake and heat up from the emotions. He didn't want to break down in front of Potter, he couldn't. At this point, however, it wasn't a matter of wanting. He'd already broken down.  
It caused a worried Gryffindor. All he could do for a moment was just stand there with the boy as he held his wrist. Oh man, how do they never give you social studies to teach you how to handle sad or traumatized people? When he felt a light breeze come past him he looked at his blanket. Would it be weird to open it up and let the other in? Honestly, Harry wasn't too sure if he could find any words right now but neither would it help at all if he just stood there. What he did know was that Malfoy wasn't the guy who would want to be seen in this broken down state by just anyone passing by.  
Not sure if the other would let him, he hastily tried to guide the other away from view. He had learned that he should have been more open with people as the years came by, but this was Malfoy. Harry wasn't sure how to act with him, but now the blonde was in a state like this he guessed he should just let him get it out for now. Letting go of Malfoy's wrist he grabbed the blanket. "I uh, am at a loss of words here so uhm," he spread his arms, inviting both the cold and Malfoy in. "You look like you need a hug or something though…"

He hadn't expected Potter to be so considerate. That he'd move him away from the door. At first, he hadn't understood why, but when he'd got it, he'd felt strangely thankful. And when he started to mutter awkwardly, spreading his arms, Draco realized that he didn't know what to do either. That they were both confused. The thing was, that Draco wasn't used to this kind of gesture. He wasn't a physical person at all.  
He could also still not comprehend why he was showing Potter such a vulnerable side of himself. Accepting the hug would mean giving in, it would mean he needed help. It would put an end to Draco's carefully composed, self-dependant image. But this wasn't about that anymore. The war was over, and his parents were cowards for trying to flee. He didn't have to act like anything anymore, he could choose what he needed the most. He didn't need to look strong and cold anymore to be able to gain respect. He could break down.  
A lot of alarm bells started ringing, deafening him as he carefully accepted the other's invitation. It didn't matter how awkward or unusual this was, because it felt warm and a lot better than just standing there while trying to make sense of things.

He had thought it had been stupid to ask the other if he needed a hug, and the silence had convinced him the other thought so as well. Well, he had never been the one that came up with good plans, that was Hermione. When the other _did_ step in he was nicely surprised and he felt amused at himself of how quickly his arms had wrapped back.  
What didn't amuse him was how he noticed how long it had been that anyone had given _him_ a hug, how desperate he himself had been to actually hold on to someone. But this was not about him, not about _his_ needs. It would be unfair to let Malfoy have to take care of him. Unlike Malfoy, he would release hot, wet tears and get all snotty most probably. After taking care of him yesterday, it would be too much to make him have to get tissues or anything. Harry took a breath, which he noticed was somewhat shaky. This actually made him feel very conscious of the situation all of the sudden.  
Was this hug lasting too long? Do you just loosely hang your arms around the person in situations like these or do you actually pull them in tight? Ron's mom gave him a lot of hugs in different kind of situations and so did Hermione, Ron at times as well, but for some reason, he felt like he still hadn't gotten the hang of it…

Malfoy simply didn't care to be fussy about it anymore. He absolutely couldn't bring himself to care anymore, because he'd already let his walls down. He'd already accepted the hug. His standards were already being ignored, so all he could do was roll with it. Besides, it felt rather relieving to hug someone. He wasn't used to it, but that didn't mean he couldn't get used to it. As weird and unusual as it was, it was a lot better than feeling bad _and_ alone.  
He noticed that Potter began to get fidgety after a while, and kind of retreated awkwardly. A hug wasn't supposed to last that long, even Draco knew that. It had just been kinda nice, and Potter hadn't pushed him away, so…  
"I'm sorry," he said, his voice still unsteady and cracked. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Maybe for hugging too long, but the more he thought about it, the less sense that made. That wasn't what he should be apologizing for.  
"I'm sorry for everything," he continued. "And I don't just mean during the war, I mean before it too. I've been a jerk and I've never been mature enough to apologize for it." He sounded pathetic, bitter, and absolutely ashamed of himself. His usual proud scowl had turned into a broken face. He wasn't the vain, arrogant, important boy anymore. He was just Draco, a human like everyone else.

Harry folded the blanket back around himself, face nuzzling in the blanket for a bit before he decided to form words. "I'm glad you seem to think so as well," he grinned shortly. "I had already forgiven you for most of your actions, I mean I don't think I would have helped you if I had been still mad about it…"  
Harry's mind started drifting towards his friends. Ron and Hermione as well, they had given in to old habits as well. Yet things had been so different during the war… Bad memories came back against his will and he sucked in a deep breath. _Stop_.  
Malfoy was relieved to hear that Harry had already forgiven him for his actions. He couldn't fully believe it, but he knew it made sense. He was right, he wouldn't have defended Draco if he hadn't forgiven him yet. So it was logical, but to Draco, it didn't make sense. He shouldn't be forgiven that easily. It would probably take him ages to fully accept Potter's forgiveness.  
It was however very nice to hear him say it. It lightened the Slytherin's mood a bit to know that Potter didn't loathe him for his actions. He looked at the other, suddenly feeling exhausted. That was probably due to the emotions he'd just experienced. "I guess so," he replied, referring to Harry's earlier words. What should they do now? The hug hung between them like a thick cloud, probably making them both slightly uncomfortable.  
"Thank you for… Handling… things I guess… " He stammered.

"Ah, yes. No problem." Harry shifted the blanket that was still wrapped around his frame. Should he change the subject? Maybe Ron and Hermione would visit him and it would be better if Malfoy left before that. He wasn't so sure. As his eyes fell on the Christmas decoration on the wall behind the blonde he felt a little request form in his head. "You know… Seeing we're both going to be staying at Hogwarts at break, how about we, you know, spent it together?"  
Draco didn't get annoyed, angry or confused, he was just surprised. It didn't make sense for Potter to spend Christmas with him, or to be wanting it, but then again, in these circumstances maybe it did. He knew Pansy would be leaving. A lot of Slytherins did, actually. He'd have no one to hang out with during the holidays. Now he didn't depend on people that much, he would probably manage, but spending some time with Potter would still be nicer than being alone in the Slytherin common room all day.  
"Sure," he said, nodding faintly. "But you're not going with your friends..?" He'd been wanting to voice this question for ages.

"Wouldn't be asking you if I did," Harry responded.  
Actually, Hermione was going with Ron now the two of them were dating. After the war and his break-up with Ginny, he did not feel like spending this year with the Weasley family. He felt responsible for Fred's death as well. If he had known about the sword, the snake, necklace and all these other Horcruxes carrying parts of Voldemort's soul he could have spared so many lives. Fred's life for one. People had died just because of him. No. He didn't feel like he was allowed to spend Christmas with the Weasleys as if nothing had happened.

Draco didn't know how to feel about this and just kind of looked away a bit flustered. "Christmas with Potter… That's set then," he mumbled, suppressing a chuckle. This was still all very ridiculous.  
At this point, the Slytherin noticed how he'd stopped shaking. His body seemed fine again, and his mind was a lot less chaotic than it'd been moments ago. He could function properly again, and most importantly, think properly again. He looked back at the black haired boy, frowning a little because he was thinking of what to do now. "Let's settle it for once and all then," he began, straightening up and fixing his robes. "From now on, we're not enemies anymore, but friends." He held out his hand for the other to shake it, to seal the deal. "I'll stop being a prat, but I'd like to ask you to convince your friends I'm not the living embodiment of Satan."

"Friends," He repeated, taking the other's hand. "I'll talk to them, but I can't guarantee anything." A small smile played on his lips. He was glad they had settled this. It was then he registered his surroundings once again. "Yesterday you brought me here, right? I can't really fully recall what happened, but seeing you came back I guess I was doiing quite badly, huh?"

Draco nodded with a scoffing laugh. "For your information, you've called me a christmas miracle. I think that pretty much explains how far off you were."

"I said _what_?" Harry said. He blinked and shook his head. " _Why_?"

"Oh, uhm, actually…" He scratched his head awkwardly, looking to the side. Why did this fluster him so much? _Because no one's ever said a thing like that._  
He sighed and dropped his hand. "Because I laughed. Or well, it wasn't really a laugh, more like a sound that kind of sounded like a laugh in some way, but you thought it was a miracle because I never laugh and then you called it a Christmas miracle because it's almost christmas." The words just spilled out in an unflattering mess. He usually preferred to keep his speech formal and decent, but this time that really didn't work, somehow.

"Hmm, well you do have a nice smile," Harry mumbled. When he realized he had actually said that out loud he cleared his throat, sinking his nails in the palm of his hands in hope the heat would not rise to his cheeks. He should not have said that out loud.  
"I see I was being overly honest," he tried to cover up his slip-up, only failing as he voiced yet again his thoughts. He groaned and let himself sink through his knees back on the bed, hands overlapping his face. "You heard nothing."

But Malfoy had heard it, loud and clear. There was no erasing it now. He simply kind of stared at the other, watching him be the most Harry Potter he'd ever seen him be. He was blushing, muttering, being a bloody mess, all due to saying something before thinking about it. This clumsiness was absolutely a Potter trait if he'd ever seen one. He suppressed a grin and kind of sniffled. "It's fine, thank you."

"You're wel-" He looked up in some kind of shock, cutting himself off as his mouth hung open. "You made _that_ exact sound, didn't you?"  
Malfoy gave him a puzzled look. "Did I?" He wasn't even sure, maybe he had. But he'd given him that sort of laugh before right? _Yes, but in a mocking way, that's different._ Right then…  
There was a hum as Harry tilted his head. "May hope she'll let me leave," he said.  
"Depends, how do you feel?" the blonde asked.

"As it comes to the dizziness from yesterday, I think it's gone," Harry stated. "Although I still have a headache, plus I'm hungry."  
With a look behind him to the almost emptied glass, he let a smile decorate his face. "Aaannnd I might have to drink more if she is going to be willing to kick me out of here, I guess." After that declaration, he turned to get the glass from the little table to gulp down the last bit of liquid.

Malfoy nodded and turned towards the nurse's office. He knew she wouldn't let him go without being sure there would be someone looking after him, making sure he would actually take better care of himself.  
There had been a period, just before the war, when Draco had been neglecting himself just like Potter had done. With voldemort occupying his mind, his father engulfed in shady business, a war coming up and heavy responsibilities pressing upon his shoulders, he'd fallen into terrible habits. He'd completely ignored himself and become an empty, walking shell. Just a face with nothing behind it. Eventually, the stress and poor self-care had to lead up to a burn-out, which had left him stuck in his bed for weeks. Draco looked back at Harry and put his thoughts aside.  
"Just warning you, she won't let you go unless she knows you're being monitored by someone." He informed him.

"I doubt Ron and Hermione wouldn't go and tell me upright that it's all inside my head and the guy's gone, they have been doing that a lot. Didn't help. But if it comes to reminding me to drink I guess they do the job…" Harry murmured at that statement in response.  
"That's the thing though. It's in your head. That's the worst place for a problem to be. Voldemort may be gone, but the scars aren't. Just like the ones on your skin, there are a few in your head. You can't see them, but you do absolutely feel them." It was all spoken out of his own experience, which was the only reason for Malfoy to be able to spill such cliché, philosophical words. "People shouldn't tell you it's 'just in your head', because that's exactly the problem," he concluded, his voice a tad bitter.

Noticing the bitter tone, yet not knowing how to react to it, Harry pulled the blanket he had still wrapped around him over his head with a hum. He had paced around for hours maybe and felt tired because of it, if it wasn't for the nightmares he wouldn't have to go through this. He covered his yawn with the blanket, eyes tearing up because of it. The situation did help fix the situation between Draco and him to create a more stable relationship though. He was glad they didn't have to act like the old days and could just move forward.  
Now if only his body would move right now, that would be _great_. But with Hermione staring at the two of them, Ron's hair peeking from behind her before he also came in view, he felt as if they had intruded. Noticing Harry's gaze shifting to something behind him, Draco turned around to see what or who it was. His body instantly stiffened and he could almost feel himself fall back into his usual posture, cold and distant. He had the urge to curse the two Gryffindors for walking in at this exact moment but was wise enough to not do so.

Instead, he took a step away from Potter. As soon as he'd find a way to leave, he would go.  
Hermione gave a hand signal to Ron to stay put in the opening as she walked towards them and Harry felt himself getting small - as if she was his mom coming to scold him. She took rather small steps at a casual pace, which made him even more fidgety. With another wave of her hand, this time between Harry and Malfoy, she finally spoke. "What is it with the sudden silent interaction between you two, if I may ask?"  
At first, all Harry did was stare at her before his eyes slid towards the other. Was he supposed to answer her now to explain their newly established friendship or would he have to simply cover it up for now? Gosh if only he could read people's minds. Without confirmation he went back to eye the girl who waited for an answer, her hands almost going to her hips as if she would actually go and scold him.  
"We," he started unsurely. "Have come past our differences." Honestly, he thought that sounded more like a question, and seeing Hermione arched her eyebrow up she thought so as well. Her intense stare was now, however, directed at Malfoy. "Is. That. So?" She dragged her words out. Harry wasn't sure if she commanded Malfoy to clarify that or was just letting it progress, yet it sure did sound as if she was telling the blonde to reply as well.

Malfoy simply looked back, unphased by her intense staring. "It's as he's just explained to you, we're not enemies anymore."  
It felt a bit weird. Potter didn't annoy him anymore if he were honest, that hadn't happened for a very long time. But Granger and Weasley on the other hand… They were just as skeptical of him as they'd always been. Potter was actually kind, but they kept provoking him. The only reason Malfoy was holding back on his remarks, was the fact that he wasn't Potter's enemy anymore. This meant he had to leave his friends be as well, and he was decent enough to do that.  
Hermione seemed to have troubles with the idea but started to nod slowly. "I see…" She might have talked calmly with them and let it sink in, eventually accept it as well, when Ron yelled from the entrance - seemingly unsure if he was allowed to walk away from there. "What do you mean, friends? That you helped him out with his trials was enough, don't you think? That guy helped Voldemort and his henchmen, Harry. Because of _him_ people like Fred-"  
"Stop it, Ron," he growled. He knew what actions Malfoy had committed, there were some he had known about and some he had heard about at the trial. But he had never believed Malfoy, the boy who most times were only bark and no bite, would do any of that if he wasn't forced to. People had died because of him as well, didn't that make him unlikeable as well? He just didn't want to hear any of it anymore, it only brought back bad thoughts.  
"I know what he has done, so does he, no need to remind us. I… understand it's hard to look past it, but we can't keep things like this. We need to move forward now." Maybe he should have pronounced that differently, 'cause he could see the hatred in Ron's eyes.  
"You're saying I have to forget about Fred?" he hissed. Hermione immediately came into action and moved towards her boyfriend.  
" _We are leaving._ " Her eyes fell back on them as she held Ron. "We will discuss this later. Come on Ron, let's go."

That was not how he had planned that to go, not exactly. He felt his legs start to give away, energy drawn by his alarmed senses. His head whipped around as his arms couldn't find the soft mattress. 'Where had that bed gone to?' he wondered as he let himself fall on his butt. He was so damn tired.  
Malfoy sighed and started to help him up, not even asking if he should help, but just doing it. "You damn stubborn Gryffindor," he mumbled as he sat him down on the bed. He'd been talking about leaving, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "You haven't even rested properly, have you?" He asked.  
Harry groaned once again when he was pulled up and breathed out deeply as the blanket lay on the floor. He stared at it as he answered the blonde. "Couldn't sleep with my mind occupied."  
Draco picked up the blanket and draped it over the other. "Occupied?" He asked.  
He hummed as he took the ends of the blanket to wrap it tighter around his frame, feeling quite cozy in it before he looked up to answer. A surge of energy shot through him as their eyes met and his breath was stuck in his throat for a moment before the need of breathing made him let it out in a shaky breath. What was that just now? His eyes fell back on the blanket. "Yeah, people did. Snape as he gave me that stupid assignment and, like I said, Voldemort in my nightmares to state some examples."

Homework and the dark lord, a dreadful combination indeed. Malfoy had always seen Potter in a more confident state. He'd never seen him this tiny and tired, curled up in blankets. It was a strange sight, but somehow a bit endearing.  
Draco couldn't do much about Voldemort haunting his dreams, that was out of his reach. He could, however, do something about the homework. He felt terrible as he thought of how pleased he'd been after hearing Snape giving Potter the extra work. Maybe he could make that right just a little bit.  
"Don't think about the homework, stressing about it will only make you feel bad. I'll figure something out," he promised.  
To hear him say that surprised him, yet he felt quite grateful for that. With a huff, he flashed the other a little smile. "Thanks, Mal."  
Though the image of Snape kept lingering. He wondered why the man still seemed to hate him so much. Was it because he reminded him of his mom, Lily Evans, and the man still couldn't handle it? Maybe he shouldn't search for so many things to even occupy his mind if he wanted to rest, but his mind was overflowing with questions sometimes that just lingered.  
Like any of his thoughts appearing just like that, he sniggered at the new memory in his mind.  
"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked after hearing Harry's snicker. He'd had a very worried expression before, and seeing it turn to a more positive one was great, but it did make Draco curious.  
"Ah," he raised one of his legs up to balance his hands on as he let his head rest on them. "I just remembered a specific blonde dramatically rolling over the ground when he didn't receive the so-wanted attention. Seeing our situation now, I found it quite ironic." He gave the other a smirk as he finished, quite amused with himself for some reason. It was _he_ who had been embarrassed while Malfoy could have cared any less, so why would it amuse him like this? He had no idea, but it just brought that smile on his face for some reason…

Malfoy felt heat rise to his cheeks, unwanted that was. "It was a moment of weakness Potter," he hissed, not meaning to sound angry, but maybe doing so anyway. He'd told him he didn't care, and at the moment that had been true, but right now…  
A fake gasp left the black-haired boy's mouth immediately.  
" _A moment of weakness?_ " he repeated. "I could have sworn you said you could care less about what people thought, It seems I was wrong."  
Harry's grin grew wider. He never teased someone in a matter that excited him for their reactions this much. He had teased Ginny yet she never had quite those reactions, rather laughed a bit or brushed him off. Maybe this was why Malfoy had been going around mocking people in the old days, he could quite understand it.  
"Didn't know you had that weak spot all along," he added, now crossing his leg upon the bed while he leaned back on his hands, smirk still there and one of his eyebrows now raising up as well. Yes, teasing was fun.

"Everyone has some Potter, mine just have been hidden well enough. Don't think yours have though, mister 'Christmas miracle'." He sneered back, grinning a bit. Were they really going back to their old bickering just like that? Merlin, they really were a hopeless case, weren't they?  
He couldn't say it wasn't fun though, because it was. If Draco didn't enjoy mocking others, he'd never become Potter's rival anyway. It seemed like the boy in question had also discovered this.

At the mention of that, he stirred a bit. With it pointed out like that, the angelic sound Malfoy had produced being a 'Christmas miracle' being his soft spot, he went quiet for a while. Did that mean he had a weak spot for hearing harmonic sounds or to Malfoy himself?

He had been staring at the bed for a bit now as he suddenly came back to his sense by the absence of any sound besides their breathing. "Giving in to deviate from your usual behavior you had fallen back to, just to help me doesn't count, I suppose?" he mentioned. It might have less an impact, but he had to say something or the other would start to wonder where his thought had wandered off to this time.

The silence had worried Malfoy. For the first time, he was worried if he'd been too mean. If the mocking had become too serious. It probably hadn't though, since Potter just continued after a little while. This meant Draco joined in again as well. "Maybe."  
He wasn't sure what to say next. All he could think off, or rather, all the soft spots he knew from Potter, were a risky subject. He couldn't mock him with them and thus didn't. Instead, he sat down on the bed next to his and stretched. "I suppose all we can do is bicker, right?"  
Harry laughed at that. "Seems so. Would have tried to sleep if it weren't that I knew _he_ would come back to my thoughts. Sorry to keep you." He fiddled with the blanket after that. The only time they hadn't been bickering was when they had been discussing his Potion's homework, yet he didn't really feel like bringing that up right now.

Draco frowned and thought about a way to distract Potter from the dark lord. That wasn't an easy task, especially because no one could control dreams, but maybe there was a way. "You need something that'll occupy your thoughts more than Voldemort." He eventually concluded, after having thought it through a few times.  
"They canceled Quidditch this semester though," Harry immediately responded.  
In his mind, old memories flashed by until it kept hanging on his two friends. Instead of concluding 'I should have more friends to spend my time with' his mind shifted to the whole other side of the story. "Or I have to find a Hermione to my Ron," he mumbled with a somewhat spotting tone.

It was the most ridiculous expression the blonde had ever heard, but it was true. It would be a big enough distraction, Draco was sure of that.  
"That could work you know," he agreed.  
Harry looked at the other as if he was crazy before letting himself fall back the bed. "Oh great, now another one of my friends thinks I have to get back in a relationship. I dunno, but unlike Ron and Hermione I can't just go and 'hey we are friends, but we could be more. Hint, hint.' And it's not as if some girl or some guy will just come rolling in like 'here I am'." As soon as the words had left his mouth he realized that might not have been the right word to use.

Malfoy let out a small, fake, offended gasp. "What are you referring to, Potter?" That was indeed a weird way to phrase it, it almost seemed like…  
No, that would be ridiculous.

It felt weird to laugh while laying down on the bed, yet he couldn't help himself. "My bad. Forgot someone already did. Let me rephrase it. 'It's not as if someone will just break down the door to sweep me off my feet'. Is that better, Mal?"

The way Potter put things, confused Malfoy a bit. He didn't question it though and simply nodded his head. Apparently, Potter didn't care if it was a girl or a guy, which was new to the Slytherin. It made him wonder, but he didn't say anything.  
Really, why was he even going out of his way to help this guy? He'd already taken more care of him than he'd ever done for anyone else. And it didn't even bother him, it actually felt kind of good to see the other smiling again instead of nearly fainting. Maybe it was because he still felt guilty about the things he'd done. Maybe he did this as an apology, or maybe it was merely a selfish act to get rid of his guilt. Or maybe it was because he understood what the other was going through. Because he knew how terrible the mere thought of Voldemort could be, and what it could do to people.  
But there was another possible reason. Draco was alone. And that didn't mean he had no friends because he did, but then why did he feel so miserable as soon as he'd closed the curtains around his bed? Why could he be in a room filled with friends, but still feel like no one was enough for him? He felt like they didn't know him like he didn't fit in this school anymore after everything that had happened. Maybe he should've gone with his parents when they had asked him if he wanted to finish school or leave with them.  
This feeling of loneliness could have led him to Potter, in some way. Because they both struggled with the war, and they both didn't quite fit in anymore.  
He looked back at the Gryffindor and realized how out of place he looked in the clean, white hospital bed. Yes, he looked tired, but he wasn't the type to stay in bed all day, even Malfoy knew that. He kind of looked like a lost puppy.  
Draco suppressed a chuckle and folded his hands in his lap. "I know what you need. You need Quidditch. You're no good, stuck in a bed all day. Fresh air and some exercise might be better than staying put here. As soon as you're healthy enough to leave, we could just claim the pitch for a bit," he suggested.

He snorted at that. "Just the two of us? That's not fair, you'll know I'll beat your ass." As friendly as they were being now, Harry wondered how things would've gone if they had been friends rather than rivals, enemies as one might say.  
Malfoy widened his eyes in a fake-offended scowl. "You will not, you prat," he scoffed. "You must have never properly watched me fly because if you had, you'd know I could easily beat you. Can't blame you with _those_ glasses though."  
Shit, that had sounded a lot meaner than he'd intended it to sound. But Potter knew he was just mocking him, right?

Harry tugged the glasses from his face. Even though he had problems with his sight ever when he was younger, his uncle had told him there was no need for a kid like him to wear glasses. Maybe it was because he kept bumping into people that they had decided to buy him these. He had to admit he had experienced problems with it, even so, it probably being a cheap thing.  
When it came to Quidditch, he had been carefully watching the other Quidditch players, Malfoy especially when he entered as a fellow seeker. The sport had been new to him but reminded him somewhat of football. With a light stretch, he pulled himself up to sit back up on the bed to look at the other. "I did watch you, close enough if I say so. That's why I said it. Care to show I'm wrong then?"

"Very much," Draco grinned, already loving the idea of a challenge. It had been a while since he'd had a real challenge. A fun one, that was.  
Quidditch had always been one of the few things that had challenged him. He liked trying to win, trying to be better than others. He liked to be proud when he won, especially if it was against someone like Potter. The main reason he'd joined the team during his second year was that of that.  
He'd always been somewhat of an attention seeker, which had to lead him to become an actual seeker. He didn't like sports. He'd never wanted to engage in such messy activities. However, as soon as his rival had entered, he'd felt a challenge. It had lured him in, and with some years of training, he'd actually gotten pretty good at it. This was why the idea of competing against Potter again was so exciting to him. It would spark things up, make things interesting again. He hated things being dull, there always had to be some sort of show going on in order for Malfoy to be happy.  
The grin was still lingering on his face, possibly showing a bit of his excitement. He didn't really notice this though since he was slightly lost in his thoughts.  
Harry had expected the other to take his challenge, but the way the guy was almost jumping up and down in excitement had caught him by surprise. There was this glint in the grey eyes he didn't often see. It made him feel somewhat proud to make the other boy act like this.  
However, he wondered if it was wise to go out and play one-on-one after his lack of sleep. He also asked himself what they would do if Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him go. Would he have to stay here another night? And what about Malfoy, what if he met Ron and Hermione in the hallways? After Ron's sudden outburst he wouldn't be surprised if they would act out even more on the rivalry act.  
Was it really that bad for Malfoy and he to be friends now?

"Of course we can't go now, it's nearly evening and you're not ready to leave yet," Malfoy eventually pointed out. "But when you're ready to leave, it's fine. I have homework to catch up on anyway, and I've been wasting my whole afternoon in here."  
He realized he'd actually spent a long time in the hospital wing. The sun was already starting to set, and he could hear the hall next to the hospital wing getting busier by the increase of talking students. He noticed he hadn't eaten for a while too, his last meal being the toast he'd quickly stuffed into his mouth during lunch. How was it possible that he had spent a whole afternoon, talking with Potter out of all people?  
"It's getting kind of late, maybe I should go," he mumbled.  
"Ah yes, no, of course - that's fine" he replied. He rolled his shoulders in hope to pop them, yet failing to do so. His body felt kind of stiff after all the constant sitting and laying around with any other movement. Well, besides the pacing around… An itchy feeling had also made way in the bottom of his legs due to the position they had been stuck in for quite a while now.  
With a wave towards the door, he offered the blonde a smile. Honestly, he didn't want to be left alone in this place. Heck, it was not as if he would manage to even get a blink of sleep. Yet he didn't want to hold Malfoy here any longer. He had wasted more than enough of the guy's time by keeping him here with him. The company had him hooked, but he had to let his selfishness go. Malfoy had homework and sleep to catch up to as well. He couldn't help that Harry had nightmares after all.  
"I have kept you long enough, go get some sleep yourself." He simply said.

The blonde looked at him for a moment, still thinking about how he could also get rid of Potter's homework problem. There was a solution, but it would keep him in the hospital wing for a while longer. And as much as he wanted to return to his room, preferably with a nice cup of tea, he also promised the other to help. Besides, he didn't dislike having company. The Slytherin dungeons would just feel cold and lonely at this hour.  
And thus he sat up and then bowed down to grab some stuff from his bag. "I have a better idea," he began, "what if we make the homework together? Right here. Shouldn't take too long, and I think it could be quite efficient if we do it right."  
That was not what he expected. Harry thought Malfoy would just simply give him a nod in agreement and leave. He wasn't supposed to stay. Surely, Harry didn't want to be left alone in here but this was not how he thought that wish would come to existence.

"I have a feeling you're not gonna leave in a while," Harry laughed. He and potions, not taking long? Malfoy had to be kidding, right?  
Malfoy shrugged and just started transforming the bed he sat on in an improvised desk. Then he moved it a bit closer to Harry's so that they could discuss stuff easier. "You're underestimating my abilities to teach others, Potter."  
"And you're underestimating my skills to _fail_ to listen to others, Malfoy." He was acting stubborn now, but that could have to do with it stretching the time the blonde was here to keep him company. He wasn't too sure, honestly.  
"I've never underestimated that," he said, opening up some books and looking over at the other. "Come on then."

Draco didn't wait for Potter to catch up with his speed. He'd just have to follow him and pay attention. Just like before, Malfoy wasn't the nicest teacher, but he did get the point across using less nice methods. Maybe that was the only way to get the messy headed boy to actually learn something.  
He really hoped this would work. He wanted to do something for Potter, and he wanted it to go well. Malfoy was a well-known perfectionist, which was a burden but could also be good at times. Right now it could actually lead to good things, even though it made him act completely out of character.  
However, he didn't explain himself and instead started to explain the homework.

A groan left Harry's lips as he lifted his weight to have a better view of the book the blonde was holding. Why did they have to do this right now anyway… He tried to focus yet his mind still felt a bit fuzzy and the way Malfoy explained it in his own way didn't appeal him at the moment. As he stared at the book, trying to look as if he was actually paying attention he could feel himself nod away and sink away from time to time. He didn't want to fall asleep though. Not only would it be rude, but he also didn't wish for another nightmare if the blonde would still be there.  
Still, his eyes didn't seem to be bothered by that as his sight was glazed over every now and then. He saw the sentences double and overlapping one another, which made him sigh way too many times as he tried to blink it away to regain focus. He hadn't been really listening to anything Malfoy said and he fiercely hoped the other wouldn't ask him for any repetition of his words.

After a while, Draco noticed that he'd gotten lost in his own words. He'd just been talking and talking, and not really paying any attention to Potter. When he shifted his gaze to the other, he noticed how tired he looked. Actually, Draco was pretty sure he was already dozing off.  
He sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling while rubbing a hand over his face. It was no use continuing like this, it didn't work.  
"Sorry, I was too fast," he mumbled, not bothering to look if Potter had even heard it or not. The guy was probably asleep already, which was good. He had clearly needed it, and Malfoy wasn't going to keep him from finally getting some rest. If a boring study session was all it took, then so be it.  
Still conscious, he hummed at the presence of the other, trying to resist to curl up against the heat. His eyes refused to open so he didn't fight against it anymore. The blankets were still draped half over him even though he had almost fallen over. "Just tired," he breathed. That was quite obvious, but he just felt like mentioning that.  
"Yeah, I got that," Draco softly replied as he carefully worked himself up a bit to clean some of the books and parchment away. Should he leave, or stay here? There was no reason for him to stay, now that studying wouldn't happen anyway, but did he want to leave?  
He wasn't that sure anymore. Somehow, the hospital wing had become a place filled with new emotions. So much had happened between him and Potter, just in a few hours, in one room. Leaving would mean stepping back into the real world, and Draco wanted to postpone that moment for as long as possible. It was nice here.

When the silence settled, Harry was sure the other either left or decided to stay quiet until he fell asleep. A little hum escaped his lips as he reached around him to grasp for the blanket, his fingers finding fabric soon enough. Did the blanket feel that silky before? Had to. With a pull to bring it over his head, little to none movement came in it and he let go with a frustrated groan.  
"Damn blanket, it's cold," he muttered in the sheets.  
Draco had wanted to point out that that, in fact, wasn't the blanket, but his robes, but kept his mouth shut. Maybe out of embarrassment, or maybe because he wanted to see what would happen if he just let Potter do his thing. He was very close now, basically cuddled up to him. No one ever came this close to him, and he never came this close to others either. He noticed how he could smell the other's soap, or deodorant, or whatever it was. With it came the smell of burnt wood, like he'd been near a fireplace recently. In a weird way, it was a very calming scent.  
He let the Gryffindor struggle for a while but eventually pulled the sheets up a bit so that he could wrap himself into them. Draco wondered how he could be complaining about the cold. Because of how close they were, he could feel the other's body warmth radiating through the sheets. He felt like moving even closer but instantly threw that idea away. What was he thinking?

Harry didn't question how the sheets had been lifted, just shrugging it off as him unconsciously dragging it over himself. He wasn't content yet though. He lifted his head a few times to let it plop back against the rather stiff mattress.  
"Where did that pillow go?" He shifted, rather searching for the soft bundle with his head in order not to lose the blankets again. Once he felt his hair pressing back against his scalp, he let his head fall on the supposed pillow in content. The pillow wasn't as soft as he had thought.  
Okay. Yep. This was absolutely the closest someone had ever gotten to Draco. He was not used to this at all and was actually a bit paralyzed by the other boy's actions. He didn't dare to move and dared even less to speak. A big part of him wanted to shake the other off, but there was this small part holding him back.  
Because yes this was weird, and yes it was very new to him, but then why did it feel so cozy? It felt like there was simply a cat sleeping on him. However, this wasn't a cat and if anyone were to walk in right now, Malfoy's reputation and carefully composed image were gone.  
 _Then why didn't he move? For Merlin's sake, why was he still lying there, contemplating useless things?  
_ Because it was nice to feel the comfort of someone being close to him, no matter how often he told himself he didn't need it. Why did Potter just have to get so sleep-drunk and put Malfoy in a situation like this?

Harry felt himself drift off and let out a yawn, not bothering to reach the hand to his mouth but rather sneaked it under the blanket to reach around the pillow. This was quite the coziest he had ever felt in a bed, even if the pillow could have been softer…  
Slowly he lost himself to the overpowering lack of sleep. He knew he would regret falling asleep, the nightmares would come back. But it was just too warm and comfortable.

The longer they stayed like this, the more used Draco got to it and the less he thought about it. In the end, he had almost sort of accepted it, because his mind had already wandered off to the next topic. He felt too lazy to be fussy about anything right now anyway.  
The room grew darker, and the castle became quieter. Before he knew it, Draco was starting to doze off as well, due to how comfortable and warm he was. He didn't fight it, and soon enough his head dropped to the side as his breathing got into a slow and steady rhythm.  
He hadn't fallen asleep this quickly for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N** :  
And that concludes chapter 4.

 _Also_ , someone mentioned **this was an edited copy of some story from AO3?**  
I just want to say that there is one dialogue inspired by a story here on FFN and there is that reference to A Very Potter Musical like I already said, but that's it. Honestly, it feels kinda bad to write on something only to be accused of plagiarism when you publish it 1,5 year later...


	5. Break The Ice

The plan was to update 'Dark Star' first but I had to watch stuff for Dark Star so that was delayed and delayed and delayed and delayed... until I decided that maybe we could add a Chapter 1 to 'Ascension of Dusk' beside the prologue after all. That still takes time because of college, my internship, part-time job and lack of sleep...  
So we went for the update for this story first after all.

Not that 16k words is nothing much but that only needed editing.

 **Word count** : 16,028  
 **Disclaimer** :  
I'm not J.K Rowling nor is my collaboration partner and thus we don't own Harry Potter nor do we get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER FIVE -  
** **{ Breaking The Ice}**

* * *

Rather than a restless night, Harry had slept quite well. He couldn't really place where his dream was going to though. Beside the humming and the fire there had been something white and bright. He had no idea what it was at first until he recognized it as his Patronus. It was walking towards where he was looking, towards the fire and then came to a stop to rest. It had just been this until something else came in view as well. Though before he could figure out what it was he woke up by something brighter than any of it, something that was more of a building site lighting luminaire.

Groaning, Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to wake up, it felt nice to have a pillow radiating heat on him. His mind stopped him right there. A pillow couldn't generate heat, now could it? With a huff Harry managed to lift himself up to look at what he had been leaning on, only to find Malfoy sleeping.

Oh god, they hadn't fallen asleep like this, did they? Why didn't Malfoy push him off, or gently drag his head over to the real pillow at least? Had the other been too tired to care? Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks as he clumsily tried to get away from the other.

This did not happen.

The sudden movement caused Draco to slowly wake up. It took him a while to figure out where he was, how he'd come here and what exactly had happened, but when he did, he immediately sat up. His eyes instantly met those of the black haired boy, who seemed to be in the same panic as Draco was. He didn't know what to say and merely gaped at him, still very tired and a bit drowsy. After a while, he luckily found some words.

"Mornin'..." he mumbled as he raked a hand through his messy, blond hair. He probably looked terrible.  
What should he do? Could he just pretend it had never happened, and if so, did he want that? Did Potter want to forget about it? It had been nice, and Draco was sure they'd both gotten a healthy amount of sleep, which was great.

What was he supposed to do now?

Harry didn't greet the other back but merely let out a little puff of air at the casual greeting. They just slept together, was that not worth a mention? Did Malfoy see it as something no need to worry about? He wanted to mock him, say he looked a mess or something, just to get this awkward feeling off his chest, yet his breath rather got stuck in his throat. 'How does someone look so good in the morning?' His mouth felt dry and his voice was hoarse, did he snore? Hmm, he never knew he did. Harry only realized he had spoken out loud when it clicked as of how he knew his voice was hoarse and in frustration he started to assemble the blanket away on the bed. That thing was too damn hot anyway.

Harry wetted his lips, gears racing inside his head. "So. I see you fell asleep as well. Had a good rest?" It was somewhat cliché maybe, a daily chat you would have with a friend you did not just wake up with together.

He decided to leave the details for later. It was morning and he didn't really feel like discussing all of this right now.  
"Yeah," the blonde nodded, still kind of trying to wake up properly. He'd never been a morning person, even though his parents had always wanted him to be at lunch at 8 in the morning. His brain simply hadn't woken up yet around such early times, which made him wonder how late it was right now. He hadn't made a big fuss yet about him and Potter falling asleep like that, so it had to be early. Was Potter a morning person? Maybe he was, Draco couldn't know that.

"How late is it?" He asked, looking around for a clock. He eventually found one, which answered his question. It was 9 am. This made him panic a bit, didn't they have school at this time? But then he realized it was Saturday, and he didn't have to do anything. He sighed and stretched, still trying to wake himself up to look at least a bit more respectable. But the bed was so warm and soft, and his head was still so fuzzy. He'd love to go straight back to sleep, but there was a confused Gryffindor trying to get his attention and he owed him some responses. Not that he had the answers to questions such as 'why did this happen?', but still. He had to explain himself somewhat before Potter got the wrong idea.

"Just before you say anything," he started, his voice a bit lower and hoarser than usual because he'd just woken up. "You were the one who started to act all sleep drunk all of a sudden, and who started to cuddle up to me, you know. Not the other way around." He paused and yawned. The words didn't come out as easy and clean as they usually did. He did continue, however.  
"I fell asleep because I thought you needed some good rest, and I thought that if I'd leave, you would just continue pacing the room so I stayed, for your own health. Did it for yer own good Potter." Merlin, he was so drowsy. He could really use some coffee. There was no way he'd really wake up before drinking that.

Suddenly, he couldn't hold back a small, tired chuckle. He'd realized that while Potter was an evening sleep drunk, he was a morning sleep drunk. How fitting. He shifted a bit in his robes, trying to make them fit a bit more comfortably. They were completely ruined now, full of wrinkles. They'd probably made those ugly red lines on his skin too, from sleeping in them. "My bloody clothes…" He mumbled, a bit annoyed but too dazed to actually say more about it. He wanted to blame Potter for this, because he'd caused this whole situation, right? If only that guy hadn't fallen asleep, right on top of him…

He looked up at the Gryffindor, a mildly agitated look still lingering on his face. He noticed how the other's hair was a wild black mess, even messier than usual if that was even possible. He looked tired too, but probably less than Draco. He was like an actual lion who'd just woken up from a nap, Draco noticed. That was really all it could remind him of.  
"No wonder you're a bloody Gryffindor, you're like an actual lion." He murmured.

He had cuddled up on the other? Harry didn't have any collection of that at all, but then again he had no evidence to suggest he had not done any of such thing. But maybe it was an instinct in him. He had slept quite peacefully this night because someone else had been there. Maybe that was what he needed after all. Yet he couldn't just ask someone to sleep with him, now could he?

While he felt somewhat fuzzy, something inside him made him alert. His eyes were wide open and scanning the other's face, noting how the other seemed tired even after sleeping along with him. Maybe it was because he had been resting on top of him, it had probably made it impossible to turn in his sleep.  
As the blonde remarked about him looking like an actual lion though, his mind was a blank slate. Confused, Harry stared at the other until his hand found his locks and it clicked. His hair was a mess in the morning, he knew cause he was the person to deal with it every other single day. Well, he just brushed it out that is...

With another small yawn, he pushed himself up to sit and rubbed his eyes. Then he slumped his shoulders with a huff, brushing his hair back with his hands and letting them stay there, buried in his locks.  
"So," he tilted his head to eye the other. "I had no nightmares tonight." He didn't know why he just stated that why he had not mentioned something like 'yeah so maybe I just have to talk with someone till sleep overpowers me' or whatever.

Malfoy nodded while rubbing his eyes. "That's great, really great," he murmured, suppressing a yawn. So it had at least been good for something. That was a good thing. He himself couldn't complain either, he'd slept well too. Eventually, he just couldn't bear his drowsiness anymore.  
"Listen, I'm either gonna resume my sleep or get some coffee, because this ain't working," he said as he stretched. Merlin, he hated not being brisk. "I don't know about you, but I suppose you need breakfast too."

"Not sure if Pomfrey is going to let me go," came the mumbled reply. Harry casually wondered if she had seen them before rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "Might have to carry a water tank around to be set free." It sounded kinda dramatic as if he was held like a prisoner. Ron… He didn't feel like going to the great hall after their fight. Maybe he could hang with Luna or in the library if Pomfrey decided to let him go.

Draco sat up a bit more, looked at the nurse's office, which was clearly empty, and scoffed. "Fuck Pomfrey. I need coffee, you need water, that's obviously not here, so let's just go." He really couldn't care about anything anymore at this point. He didn't care about Pomfrey, nor about what would happen if he and Harry entered the great hall like this. He'd cared too much about others already, right now he couldn't care less what people thought.  
"We're going to get food," he muffled from the bed and leaned against the wall to hold himself up just for a bit, "and we're going to do the Quidditch thing if you still want to."

Harry scoffed before he seized himself off the bed to stand next to the other.  
"If I made the great Malfoy show such weakness towards me and let me sleep oh so graciously on his lap, I guess I'm not allowed to actually tell you off." As he stared the other in his eyes, he felt the corners of his mouth rise as of why he bit on his lip in hopes to prevent it.

Draco let go of the wall and stood up straight, which resulted in him actually looking down at the other because he was taller. "I, am not weak, Potter," he spoke. It almost seemed like a bit of his usual posture toward Harry had returned. His stern face softened a bit as he let a small grin spread across it. "But I am great, you got that right."

Every Malfoy was a sinner when it came to vanity, and Draco was no exception. It was a part of him, just like his blond hair was a part of him. Many people would see it as a bad trait, but Draco had always worn it like a crown. Of course, there were parts of himself that he couldn't stand at all. Rotten parts that even he couldn't get himself to be proud of. But he would never accept others to call him weak or pathetic. He couldn't see himself standing below others. It was both a blessing and a curse.  
He knew Potter had been joking, but who was he to let a comment like that slip by untouched? Besides… Hadn't they been trying to overpower each other like this for years?

A breathy laugh escaped from Harry's lips. "Yes, a great pillow that is," he huffed and lightly patted the other's arm before he walked past him towards the door. Harry kept walking even if while it felt like he had to force his feet to move. They felt heavy, his whole body did in fact. He let out a short, deep in thought hum. Was it something the potion caused?

And there it was, the infamous Malfoy sneer. There were a lot of words he would love to throw at Potter at that moment, but instead, he made sure he looked decent and went for the great hall as well. Stupid Potter, brushing him off like that.

Draco had heard people talk about him being a very unpleasant presence before he'd woken up properly, or at least before he'd gotten some coffee. As it turned out, they were absolutely right. It seemed as if he'd left the nice, kind Malfoy in the hospital wing. What was left was his usual cold posture. He eventually caught up with Potter and resumed their conversation. "May I remind you, that you've caused all of this?"

With a slight glance to the side, the black haired boy hummed. "Which part are you referring to?"  
"The 'I woke up in a hospital wing, tired, with wrinkled clothes, and now my mood is ruined' part. The 'maybe I've never wanted this' part," Draco hissed back. Why was he so furious? Why was he actually acting it out, and letting it show so clearly? This was getting ridiculous. "Anyway, it's your fault," he concluded.

Harry felt stabbed. He stirred a bit before taking his speed up a notch. "I never asked you to stay, Malfoy," he threw back, voice somewhat forming a hiss yet lacking real emotion. "If you didn't want to stay you could have just left, I never forced you to anything. But if this is how you really think then don't stick to me, I get attached to people."

Why did he have to mention that? A frustrated growl came from him and he pulled on his locks to frame his face. Some kind of 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' tactic of some sort. He had been acting weird around Malfoy, Malfoy had been weird as well. To think he believed things would be less infuriating as usual. What a joke.

This was why Malfoy usually took his time to think before he spoke. He already began to regret what he'd said because the longer he thought about it, the more stupid it sounded, even to him. But then why had he said it? Maybe because he hated being brushed off. Or maybe because Potter had hurt his pride. He would never admit that, but it was probably true.

If he were to say everything that was on his mind at that moment, he would talk about how confusing Potter was to him. How scared he was of anyone getting closer to him. How unsure he got around the Gryffindor and how he made Draco doubt himself. Whenever he was around Harry, he would say and do stupid things. It would feel like he wasn't in control anymore, and he hated not being in control.

"Sorry, I didn't think before I spoke," he admitted reluctantly.

Harry didn't feel glad, not at all. Speaking before you thought was something from the heart while thinking of how to formulate your words often meant you made sure to use less honest words in order not to offend someone. "Yeah sure," he brushed it off.  
He didn't feel like discussing it any further. Even though Harry didn't wish to come eye to eye with his friends, Ron especially as he knew Hermione would be less of the hothead, he pushed his feelings aside and entered the great hall. Maybe he should just grab some food and leave…

Potter had said it was fine, but it wasn't and they both knew it. This was why he always took his time to think. This was why he was never impulsive, and always very composed. "I'm serious," he said just before they entered the great hall. "I say stupid things when I'm tired and grumpy and when I'm confused."  
He'd just admitted another flaw to the Gryffindor. He'd done it again. Man, he really felt the urge to punch something.  
"You know, think of it whatever you want," he spat. Then he turned around and strode over to the Slytherin table, still fuming slightly. He didn't care about the whole hall seeing him and Potter bicker. He didn't care about his anger showing. Not a single student in this whole damn school had the right to judge him, and even if they did, he couldn't care to put up with it anymore.

That was it. With an angry glare, he saw the blonde stride over to the Slytherin table. His insides felt like they were burning and being ripped apart at the same time. He was fuming yet he felt this weird urge, the need to cry as well. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, completely ignoring any greetings from the people seated there and grabbed an empty plate beside a random student before taking a few things he thought he would be able to get down his throat. Then he left again. He didn't want to see anyone now his feelings were all over the place, not when he had no control over his own reactions. He just had to get away from all these people.

Malfoy got himself some coffee and started silently sipping, his grip on the cup being a tad tighter than needed. He was glad there was no one trying to talk to him. His friends, or what was left of them, were either still in the Slytherin dormitories or already done eating. The other students around him didn't talk to him either, which Malfoy had gotten used to by now. Most of them were younger than him and judged him for being a former death eater. The rest was either too scared or despised him too much.

As soon as he'd drained his first cup of coffee, he got another one. After finishing that, he got some bread and got up. He was dying to isolate himself in his room with a book for the rest of the day but realized this wasn't possible. He still had quite some homework to catch up on, and he wasn't planning on just neglecting it.  
With this thought stuck in his mind, he started making his way to the Slytherin dormitories. The library wasn't an option, it was too crowded with people that he didn't want to see.

Harry had stepped one foot outside the building when he decided that no, that's too cold. With a frustrated sigh, he had come back in the building and wandered along the halls. Eventually, he had just given up on finding a place and just sank down on a bench in a hallway. He didn't know where this hallway was located exactly, but he was damn hungry.

"That damn Malfoy…"

Of course, before Draco could enter the dungeons, he had to go through a hallway where a certain person was having some sort of midlife-crisis on a bench. Of course, this certain person was Potter, because this universe really liked to fuck him over sometimes. He felt himself tense up a bit but used this to keep the calmest, unphased expression as he walked past the boy, ignoring him completely. He had apologized already if Potter didn't take his excuse, that wasn't his problem.

As someone came walking by realization hit him, this was the way towards the Slytherin dungeons. He wasn't all that hungry so he had been having an inner dialogue with his food. Malfoy brought a stop to that for a few moments.  
"Mal," he called out as he stood up quickly. "I…" His hand reached to his head. Why was his head spinning now? Did he jump up too quick?  
"I'm sorry for reacting that dramatic and brushing you off, that was wrong of me."

Draco stopped for a moment and looked over at the other. They'd been having a silly fight, and he was glad to call the quits.  
"Alright…" He nodded. Something in him wanted to continue bickering. Something in him wanted to scold the other for being such a prat, but this time he was thoughtful enough to ignore it. Instead, he noticed how Potter was looking dazed, again.  
He frowned, honestly a bit irritated that the boy had still forgotten to take care of himself. "Have you not eaten anything?" He asked.

"Ah," his eyes fell on the plate. He had simply taken a bite from his toast, that was all. "I took a bite?" He knew very well that was not enough, yet with these feelings darting all around him he just had not felt the need to eat at that moment anymore.

The Slytherin let out a frustrated sigh. "How, how in the world can you be so… So careless? Excuse me for putting it like this, but do you even know what you're doing? This isn't healthy, you've been hospitalized for it already, do you honestly want to go back just after being released for half an hour?" Yes, he was furious, but mostly because he couldn't bear to see Potter neglecting himself like this. He didn't know why he just did.

"Well, I just happen to have lost my appetite due to my mood," Harry decided to at least tell the blonde part of the reason. He scratched the back of his head. It felt weird to have someone worry about him like this about him not finishing up his meal. Yet it felt kind of reassuring like you could fall back on that person.  
"I know it's bad, yet I can't find any reason to care…"

Malfoy wanted to curse at the other, he wanted to make him tell what was going on exactly. Why didn't he care, what was wrong with his mood?  
But first of all… Why did Draco care about this? Why did he take this so personal? Why didn't he want Potter to hurt himself like this?  
"I assume I can't press it any further, but surely you know it won't get better if you don't change things. I'm not allowing you to go on like this, I simply am not." He spoke sternly while taking a few steps towards the black haired boy. "So let me give you a reason to care. First of all, your friends. I'm sure they've been worried for a while, you don't want them to see you back in the hospital again right? So do it for them. Secondly, as I said, I'm not allowing you to fuck yourself over. Try to do it for me, if not for your friends. It would certainly put my mind at ease, and I don't know if you care about that at all, but please keep it in mind."  
Draco was showing a ridiculous amount of care, it baffled him. Where was this feeling coming from, and more importantly, why wasn't he hiding it?

As Malfoy had mentioned that he had to do it for 'his friends', Harry shortly wondered whether the blond had forgotten about their talk last time, that they would be friends as well. However, as he continued Harry's eyes widened. He had never heard Malfoy talk like that. Not to mention that he felt as if he had been waiting for the other to say that. Yet that was ridiculous.

He didn't speak, not yet, he wasn't sure if his voice would betray him or not. Regaining a slow steady breathe he tried to calm himself down, or his heart rate at least. This was fucked up, why did his body react like that? Ron and Hermione had offered him their help and support throughout the year as well. Why did he only feel like this now when Malfoy said it? Something in the far back of his mind tried to speak up, yet he pressed it back to where it came from. Not now.

It was hard to talk for some reason, so he sunk his nails in his wrist as he spoke.  
"Why?" His throat was dry since he still had nothing to drink since the glass of water last night, his mind was a mess because of the thoughts that were clashing with one another. "I just don't understand… Why do I have to feel this way?" He let his head fall on his legs after he pulled them up towards his body.  
"This is infuriating."

Ron was the first to come to him at the beginning of his first year at Hogwarts. They had become good friends over the years and Hermione had even joined them, making them known as the Golden Trio. He knew they would have some issues with him suddenly coming up with 'hey I have befriended Malfoy, you two should too' but his emotions had ruled him and he hadn't been reasonable when he spoke to Ron. If it were Hermione, things might have turned out differently. But now Hermione avoided him in order to both not anger her boyfriend as to force the two to talk. Harry hadn't seen Ron ever since their argument as well… It had made him both mad at the other as himself.

Harry had felt quite lonely even though he had friends besides those two, like Luna and Malfoy. Yet he felt differently when he was with the blonde. It felt the same as when he had been crushing on Cho Chang, as when he had been dating Ginny and was looking forward to seeing her again so that he could kiss her. Fuck. Malfoy was just being a nice friend and offering some guidance, there was no need to have expectations and hope for things that would never happen. Why did this happen anyway? Was it because of last night?

Harry realized Malfoy was probably confused by his words, yet he was not planning on making it known that he may or may not be crushing on the Slytherin. Not that he was though.

"Sorry if I made you worry, I just have a lot on my mind that is clashing with each other. Ron is avoiding me as the pest and Hermione stays out of my way as well to please Ron and get us to talk. And…" he paused to switch his gaze towards the ground. "My mood has turned grim because of that as well due my mind being fixec on... someone else. It's all just a mess. My apologies for saddling you up with my problems, I bet you might have enough problems dealing with your own thoughts and businesses."

Harry really seemed troubled. It annoyed Malfoy to only be able to watch, instead of making it go away. He simply didn't have a clue as to how he could get rid of the other's problems, due to a lack of experience and knowledge on this kind of subject. Of course, this was entirely his own fault, but still. It bugged him. And if something bugged a Slytherin, there was a guarantee that it would be crushed and gotten rid of eventually. He just needed to figure out how.  
But Malfoy was quite a clever person. It wasn't hard to put Potter's mood, behavior, and words together. He'd told him to maybe get a lover for distraction, but now he realized that love was the actual problem. Potter was crushing on someone. He instantly wondered who it could be, and to his surprise, felt a flush of jealousy wash over him. He quickly tucked that away though and focussed on the boy in front of him.  
"It's no problem," he mentioned faintly, still busy with his thoughts. Potter's crushing on someone, Potter's crushing, who is it, how did I not notice before… Draco really had a hard time pushing these thoughts away but didn't manage to suppress his curiosity.

"You're crushing?" He blurted out, instantly regretting it. He was acting like Potter now, impulsive and without thought. Well this time, rather because of a thought. He never acted like this, was Potter's behavior contagious? Again, he wondered why he became so uncontrolled in front of this guy. Maybe it was because he'd always been a bit of an uncontrolled prat in front of him, it could just be a habit. Maybe he was so not used to being nice to him, that he didn't know what to do. And Merlin, did it scare him. He tried several times to collect himself, to fall back into a decent posture, but got more and more furious the more he failed. Why in the world wasn't this working, it had to work, he couldn't stand this. After a while of struggling, he finally managed to get at least a bit of himself together. He didn't complain, at least it was something. He cleared his throat and cleared his face of any emotion that had been displayed on it.

"Not that it's any of my business though, excuse me for my…" he hesitated for a moment, wondering about what he should say next. "My impulsive words." He decided, not satisfied with what he'd said, but going with it nonetheless. It was all a part of his defensive system. The more unusual he acted in front of Potter, the more it scared him, and the more he tried to get away from it. What he'd done just now, was a perfect example.

And he didn't stop himself from walking away as soon as Potter scared him, because it was a good thing. He should walk away from him, he wasn't supposed to be his 'pall' or in this case, 'Mal'. Potter was a forbidden fruit for someone like Draco, and he damn well knew that. He'd known it for a long time.

"Well, yeah... I'm afraid that I can't deny that I can't get that person out of my head." A long sigh left his throat and he looked up again, only to let his gaze fall on the wall in a dazed way. For him to realize he was crushing on the person who was standing only a few meters away. Draco Malfoy had never been on Harry's list of 'potential datemates', but then again had he never been all that busy with dating. With Voldemort after him he never really had been given a lot of time to do so.  
With the dark lord gone Harry had found himself having too much time on his hands which he never knew how to exactly spend. As he spent his time with Malfoy he felt something inside him spark, but he had brushed it aside as 'that he had just been lonely after Ginny'.

"Hey Mal?" He started somewhat unsure. "Do you think you and Ron could get along if I had a word with him? Or we could just go and talk to him together, I don't really know. I'm not sure what to say about it, but it would make things… Easier. One thing less on my mind you know?"  
Even though it was the truth, cuz it would be a good thing if his two best friends could get along with his new buddy Malfoy, it would also mean they would probably be able to hang out more and he wasn't sure if that was good for his heart. As his eyes found Malfoy's staring at him, he felt his heart rate pick up. Yeah, that was definitely bad…

Malfoy considered the idea for a moment. Weasley was an even more stubborn prat than Potter was, and it would absolutely not be easy to befriend him. Or at least, to get him to not glare at Malfoy 24/7 anymore. Draco knew this was a thing he had to go through if he wanted to hang out with Potter. He didn't fancy befriending the redhead, but if it was a way to make Harry happy, he'd do it.  
Besides, Malfoy was mature enough to see that his childish feuds with Potter's friends should end. He wasn't 'my father will hear about this' Draco Malfoy anymore, he was nearly an adult. The war had changed him considerably, and he should've shown that from the start of their last school year. Now was the time to at least try to make up for that.

"I will try, but I can't guarantee it will work straight away. We both know Weasley's a stubborn one, even more than you are." He grinned softly. Somehow, he was beginning to feel more at ease around Potter. He didn't know what exactly was loosening him up like this, but it felt weirdly calming. Draco decided he liked it and accepted the liberating feeling.  
Being around Potter kind of felt like being around a puppy, or a very friendly dog. He'd noticed this before, but was still kind of charmed by it. Draco had to admit that he liked his kindness and acceptance. None of his other friends were like this, it had to be some kind of Gryffindor thing. Gryffindors were often kind and warm towards others, but Draco had never been on the receiving end of this. It was nice, and maybe a tad addicting. He had to admit that he was drawn to Potter's warmth like a moth to a lightbulb. His only fear was if it would burn him.

A hum was not what Malfoy probably wanted as an answer, but it left Harry's lips almost too soon. He tilted his head to the side in thought before he eyed the other again. "Well, yeah. Ron can be a little stubborn sometimes… But I guess that made us such good friends. I understand him, I mean the war had been hard on most people. Yet I just… I can't leave it like this."  
Maybe Hermione could answer him on how to handle things with his feelings as well. She would only talk with him again when Ron and he made up. Though, Harry felt like he needed her help now as much as with the battle against Voldemort.

To Malfoy, it seemed like the golden trio was in quite a quarrel. He didn't feel like he had the right to interfere but did realize he was the one who'd caused this. This meant he should be helping to resolve it.  
"I understand," he said. "I will try to talk to him. You shouldn't be fighting with your friends just because… " he hesitated for a moment. "Well, just because we're not enemies anymore."

It couldn't be possible that Ron absolutely wasn't mature enough to allow Malfoy to explain things, to apologize and to talk to him in peace. They could sort this out.  
Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks Mal," he spoke in a hushed tone, as if he were afraid for anyone else to hear him speak. "It means a lot." After a mere seconds he decided to jump to his feet. Harry brushed the dust from his robes and scratched the back from his head.  
"So, uhm. We're… Okay again, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I'm not going to dwell on it. Seems like a waste of time." He didn't want to fight with Potter, he didn't want to lose the warm side of his attention.  
"Could we talk to your friends now? I'd rather get it over with as soon as possible," he resumed, calmly looking at the other. Had he actually messed his hair up even more? How was that possible, and how didn't it look as hideous as it should?

With a curt nod, Harry looked to the side. Where would Ron be around this time? Surely, the two of them normally hung out with Hermione, but there were times Ron and Hermione left on their own devices to get some 'alone time' together.  
"A date," he murmured, deep in thoughts. Now Ron and he were in a fight it was even more likely the two would go on one, right?  
"What would be a good place around here to have some romantic moment?"

Draco gave him a confused look, not sure what to do with his words. He knew Harry often talked without giving others the right context, he'd noticed that ages ago, but this didn't help the situation he was in now. How should he even respond to this?  
He blinked a few times and then decided to just answer the question. "I'm not sure if Slytherins and Gryffindors have the same romantic tastes, I dare say they absolutely don't, but if it were me I'd say the courtyard near the lake, or somewhere near the lake and the forest…"

Harry thought about that for a moment. It seemed cold outside, but he bet that if Hermione really wanted to go outside to have some time with Ron that the two could be there. The red-haired boy was quite easy to be influenced by his girlfriend.  
"Well, it's a bit cold, but it's a good place, I guess. Let's go there."

Not waiting for the other to respond, he turned to walk off. "Not a fan of the cold though," he mumbled.

The Slytherin didn't move and just kind of looked at the other.  
"I'm sorry, but what is all of this supposed to be? A date? Are you asking me…" His eyes widened a bit. What in the world was Potter doing? Surely there had to be a good explanation for this, he couldn't do what Draco thought he was doing, that would be ridiculous…

Harry's body stiffened at these words. He thought Malfoy had understood his reasons, that he had still been talking about Ron and- "W-what?!" His body spun around, not as fast as he had liked it too. "I-... You… I wouldn't, not yet. Wait no, I mean-" Ugh, why was it so hard to just formulate the right words? Why did his heart need to clench like that.  
"I thought that Ron would be with Hermione and that we could find him, on a date, at a romantic place. I… I should have been clearer about that. Sorry, I don't know if I made this… Weird." His voice was what weird, suddenly higher in sound, cracking almost. Weird like his actions.

"W-well, let's continue then." Harry ignored his squeaking voice, ignored how his cheeks burned. Going outside seemed like a wonderful option right now.

Malfoy could feel heat creeping up to his cheeks. He just kind of stood there, frozen as the other boy panicked. His words were messy, his face was turning red and everything about the Gryffindor screamed nervosity and regret. Draco kept telling himself this was just because Potter had made it awkward, people tended to react kind of like this when things got awkward. It was all just a misunderstanding, and Potter, being the hot mess he always tended to be, was only making it worse for himself.  
But then Draco heard those two words: 'not yet'. And as opposed to Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy possessed a pair of brains. It didn't take him long to figure out what was really going on. Potter had just revealed something that Draco didn't dare to believe, something he would refuse to believe unless the Gryffindor would actually say it out loud. As much evidence as there was, it was still just guesswork and even though it was highly likely that Draco was right, he couldn't call it the truth just yet. It was an outrageous idea and absolutely not allowed. He knew it shouldn't happen, and thus made himself believe it couldn't happen. That was the only way.  
There was no way to rid himself of all his emotions and thoughts, so Draco just hoped it didn't show too much as he followed Harry out of the castle. Right. He had to talk to Ron, he had to apologize, that should be his top priority.

Harry didn't dare to look behind him anymore, not with his cheeks set ablaze like this. With unusually bigger steps he made his way towards the lake. Red hair, red hair, two people and red hair... Never had he thought he would feel betrayed due that his friend wouldn't be on a date outside, in the cold.  
Harry hugged himself as puffs of warm air left his mouth. It was cold, yet he was glad it seemed to cool his cheeks and the further heat of his body down. "Well that had been quite a walk for no reason now…" Instead of huffing and turning around, Harry let himself lean against a tree and let out a long groan as he looked at the sky from which snow was still falling. "Should have brought something warmer," he complained.  
His eyes fell on the blonde. "Any other places? I wouldn't bet on the two of them hiding in the library, but you'll never know with these two."

Malfoy, who'd been looking out over the lake, shrugged but didn't move his gaze away from the white scenery. Once again he got reminded of how much he liked the winter, even though it was freezing cold. He really felt the urge to look if the lake was frozen enough to stand on it. Maybe he could even use his ice skates this year, that would really be marvelous. He hadn't done that in ages.  
However, instead of walking over to the water, he stayed put. "Why did you assume they'd be on a date anyway? I'd say they're in the common room." He mentioned while kicking some snow just to do something. "And then there's of course, the possibility that they're in the room of Requirement. I know many Slytherins use it for… Well… Things that need privacy, so maybe Gryffindors do too, I'm not sure. I mean there's no place in this school where you can truly be alone."  
This was why he'd mentioned places like the lake or the forest to be suitable for a date. Yes, it was freezing, he hadn't really thought about that since he didn't mind the cold that much, but at least they weren't as crowded as the castle. If you wanted to go somewhere with a lover, just to have a nice time together, this would be the place to go to. He sure preferred this, as opposed to the little privacy there was in the castle.

Harry frowned. Malfoy was right, why did he just assume they wouldn't be in the common room? They had often spent their time there after all, even if they had been around other people. Hermione would maybe drag Ron to the library and if she wanted a kiss she could sneak that right away from his lips. Surely, it was something they rather seemed to do without bystanders, but they weren't really opposed to the idea.  
He didn't want to think about the room of Requirement. If they were in there, which he somehow doubted, he didn't want to disturb whatever what was going on there.

"Not sure…" Harry looked at the lake. "I just thought Hermione might want to come out to here as it has something peaceful about it. Plus there's an absence of people, as most students don't go outside in this weather."  
They should get back to the castle themselves, to search for the duo. He would've looked in the common room and see if he was there or maybe Malfoy and he should get to the library. Yet instead, his mind registered the snowflakes sticking to the other's robes and in the blond locks. Harry wished he could keep staring at the blonde, but as per usual, his mouth let his thoughts slipped. "Beautiful…"

In shock, he didn't know what to stare at rather as the bridge and the tree. Yes, very convincing.  
"We should head back," he said and quickly made a move to leave.

Draco agreed with Potter, the scenery was beautiful. "Yeah, we should…" Draco muttered, eventually looking back at the other, only to see him move away already.  
"But wait, I want to try something." He lifted his hand a bit, as to ask the other to stop walking. He turned back towards the lake and walked closer to it. When he reached the edge, he carefully put a foot on the ice. After making sure it wasn't breaking already, he lifted a bit more of his weight onto it, checking how sturdy it really was.  
It didn't break. It didn't make a sound, but he wanted to be sure. He lifted his foot again, and kicked as hard as he could. Nothing. A faint smile spread across his face and a few little clouds of hot air left his mouth. Without further hesitation he continued to walk onto the ice completely, feeling excited because of the thrill of it being able to break at any moment. It wouldn't though, that much was clear.  
He suddenly felt a lot younger, like he'd returned to the time before his sixth year. When he'd ran over the lake with his friends, being total prats but having fun nonetheless. He took a few more steps, tried to gather some speed and then let himself slip over the ice as if he was skating already. He'd totally forgotten about the puzzled Gryffindor who was standing at the edge of the lake already. He hadn't felt this liberated in ages.

The boy with his wild, messy hair had paused shortly at the other's request. What was he even doing? Harry had silently watched the other try the sturdiness of the frozen lake before the blonde really set his weight on it and his own breath caught in his throat. He had even prayed for whatever being out there that the ice wouldn't break. But now, as he had come closer to the edge of the lake, he could see Malfoy actually enjoying himself just sliding on the slippery ice of the frozen lake. It seemed childish, but he knew how he had enjoyed doing that with Ron and Hermione before the war in the earlier years as well.

Both amused and pleased he watched the other enjoy himself, setting their 'task' to find Ron to the far back of his mind. Ron could wait, he had Draco Malfoy here, who was actually having fun. It was a rare sight and he was sure to capture it and save it.  
For a moment he had wondered if he should just join the other, but that only brought questions to his head so he decided against it. He didn't need to have the fear of ice breaking added up in that messy head of his. Just watching the other would do.

Eventually, the Slytherin stopped to catch his breath. His hair was messy and his face was probably a bit redder than it usually was, but he didn't really mind. He looked up to Potter, who was still just standing at the edge. Somehow, he felt childish enough to call out and try to provoke the other.  
"What, scared, Potter?" He yelled, grinning broadly at the little reference he'd made.  
A huff and a small smile was the only thing that came from him as he made his way to the ice. No way was he going to let the other life with that. He took a bundle of snow before he set foot on the frozen lake, grinning back.  
"You are gonna regret ever saying that, Draco Malfoy." He then resumed his way to the blonde, snowball ready to throw.

As soon as he saw the Gryffindor arming himself, Draco decided that the fight was on. Luckily there were patches of snow laying on the ice, of which he quickly took some munition. Before Potter had the chance to throw anything at him, he ran further towards the middle of the lake. The ice was probably weaker there, seeing as it was a bit darker, but that was exactly why he did it. He wanted to see how daring that Gryffindor really was.  
"Am I now?" He laughed. "We'll see about that."  
Harry groaned as the other moved to the middle, weaker-looking part of the lake. He even taunted him and as much as he wanted to prove the other wrong, something told him not to go there. Yet he couldn't back down now, could he? Trying to hum inside his head to keep himself calm, his eyes darted to the ice as he stepped closer. That damn ice moved as a blanket. How the Slytherin didn't seem to have any problems with that was a miracle, yet Harry tried to look unfazed.  
"Yes. You will indeed," he returned, sliding closer as he felt like his heart was about to explode. This guy would cause his death, unlike the damn dark lord…

Taking note there was enough snow to his left to grab, he decided to just throw the ball in hope of luck standing on his side. The other was still quite the distance away, but he didn't dare come closer without any snow to arm himself with.  
Malfoy ducked, but it still hit his shoulder. He instantly decided to take revenge for this and threw the snowball he was holding. As he did this, he set his foot back to get some more grip on the ice, but this resulted in an ominous cracking sound. He ignored it though, it had been able to bear him until now, which meant it should be able to do that for a while longer. He wasn't that heavy anyway, right?

Harry had heard the cracking thou and had stiffened, allowing the snowball Malfoy had sent his way to him in the face. A soft curse left his mouth as he tried to get the ice away as it melted and dripped down his neck.  
"Mal, get- fuck that's cold. Get away from there or it might break," he said, hand still trying to fish all the last bits of ice out of his neck. His nose felt cold after that hit as well and he wouldn't be surprised if it was red because of it. That did not take away his worry though.

Draco merely snickered, feeling like he was winning this fight already. "Are you giving up then? Look, I'm perfectly fine."  
He took another step back, swaying a bit as to mimic a jump, but not actually jumping because he knew that was probably a bit dangerous. He saw the worry on the other's face, the genuine care. It surprised him a bit, but also reminded him of the thing that explained it. He liked it though, he liked worrying the other because it showed that at least someone cared about his well being. Was that a healthy thing to think, standing in the middle of a frozen lake like this? He pushed the thought aside and kept moving back, bit by bit, flashing the other a mocking grin.  
A hiss left his mouth. How could he do that?! Panic flashed through him. How deep was this part of the lake anyway? That blonde was so damn stubborn, didn't he notice how dangerous it was to stand there? It could crack beneath him.

His mind was spinning, thoughts of the Triwizard tournament coming back to him. This part was pretty damn deep, wasn't it? He had probably been around here when he had to go down for Ron. Heck, those creatures there were not all that friendly.  
"Mal," he tried again, his voice less steady as he wanted it to be. "Don't. It's not funny anymore if I have to dive in there to get you.."  
He bit his lip hard and could feel his flesh break under the pressure and he instantly regretted it as he quickly pressed his fingers to it. "Just come here, bastard."

Malfoy scoffed softly. He'd actually really worried the guy, to the point where it got pretty serious. That kind of intrigued him, Potter, caring about him.  
He decided it had been enough, and began to move back to the shore again. However, another loud cracking sound made him freeze in his tracks. Yes so maybe Potter was right.  
He could feel the blood drain from his face, as he realized how impossible it was to get away from there. Maybe if he just continued walking carefully…  
There was another sound, and this time he could actually see a line shooting through the ice beneath his feet. He suddenly realized how deep this lake was, and what kind of creatures were living in it. Draco had seen them often enough through the windows in the Slytherin common room, and he wasn't keen on meeting any. He wanted to move forward, but couldn't. He was completely paralyzed.

Harry was confused at first as the other was standing still instead of moving away. Was he still taunting him? The blonde was looking at the ice beneath him and didn't budge an inch. It was only when he saw how the other's face was turning pale that he realized what was going on.  
"Mal!" He called out to the other. "Try to carefully lay down on the ice, either move forward on your stomach like that or roll - I'm not kidding. You hear me?" While he was worried about the other, he checked his own footing and decided to move back a little bit himself. It wouldn't help either of them as one or both of them would fall in the lake.

Draco did hear him, but it took a while for him to fully register the words. He hated how he couldn't get himself to move, he had to get out of here. He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to unfreeze himself a bit. To Malfoy, it felt like it had taken ages before he finally kneeled down to crawl away from the weak spot. He knew that dividing your weight was a good thing to do, but thought it to be more efficient to crawl instead of roll.  
He took his time and carefully moved forwards.  
After a while, the ice became less dark again, and he dared to get back up. He walked the last bit towards the Gryffindor and kind of leaned against him, half hugging him out of relief as soon as he reached him. Was he actually shaking? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was glad to be safe again. He mumbled a few soft curse words and buried his face in the fabric of the other's robes.

While Harry knew you had to be patient when it came to crawling away from the fragile ice, he had been chanting for the other to just hurry up and get away from it, impatient as he was. A breath of relief had left him as the other finally had gotten away and was walking over, but that same breath had itched right back in his throat as the blonde's frame leaned against him. Harry heard him mumble something before burying his head even further in his robes and he felt nicely surprised. Malfoy must have been shaken by the thing as much as he was, but he hadn't actually expected this to happen.  
With little resistance from his impulse control, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other to press him further in, another breath of relief coming from him. "For Merlin's sake, Mal, have a little mercy on my heart. What were you even thinking, that part was way too fragile."  
He had felt the other shake and only now realized his word hadn't really helped. Hesitantly, he brought one hand to the blonde locks to brush through them and bloody hell they were soft. "Sorry… It's okay, Mal. You're fine, I got you."

It felt nice and warm to stand like this, so when the other brushed his fingers through his hair, Malfoy didn't complain. It felt nice, so why should he? He merely snickered, still slightly shocked from the whole thing.  
"You know, that was the point… " he mumbled hoarsely. "To scare you." It probably didn't make much sense, but Draco didn't care to explain himself. He was currently engulfed in the smell of burnt wood and something soapy, which had become a bit familiar to him by now. Maybe it was just the fact that Potter had saved him, or that he just happened to be the first person Malfoy could reach after being so scared, but he had a very calming air around him. Was that new, or had he just never noticed that before?

Harry snorted, not sure if the other was just mocking him now. "Well, I'm not that fond of having a near panic attack, thank you very much. And why would you even want to- You know what, never mind. Let's just get off the ice at least." He let go of the hug to guide the blonde towards the edge, setting foot on land again. He felt himself relax as he let his hand rest on his chest and closed his eyes for a bit, letting out a huff.  
With a glance to the other he couldn't help but frown. "You sure you're okay, not cold? We should get back inside for something hot to drink and skip talking to Ron for a bit too, I don't think we have time for that or do we?" He was talking fast and letting his thoughts just run, worry laced in his voice.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not cold." He had suddenly felt a lot colder as soon as Potter had let go of him, but he wasn't freezing. Or maybe he was, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he didn't mind at the moment. "But I would like some tea," he admitted.  
He glanced back at the lake once more, still regretting his actions. "I do think I'll try to skate on it, if it keeps freezing. Would love to do that.."  
Harry owlishly stared at him for a few seconds before he chuckled and shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that? But well, if it's thick enough I guess you could do that. Now as for your tea." He pointed with a little wave back to the castle, one hand pressing in Malfoy's lower back to guide him away. "I'll just worry about that instead of your weird liking to scaring the bloody hell out of people."

Malfoy nodded and followed the other back to the castle. As soon as they went inside, he could feel how cold it had been outside. The sudden warmth surprised him but felt incredibly good. "The great hall doesn't serve tea around this hour though," he noticed as they walked towards the entrance of the hall.  
He had forgotten about that. With a hum he let his eyes wander. "Pomfrey might have some though," he seemed to ask it rather as to propose going that way. Well, it might be tricky as he had just left the place and weird as it had been him who had been put in the hospital wing. Harry wondered what Pomfrey was thinking about the two hanging out this much all of a sudden. Then again, Pomfrey hadn't been there when they left and he didn't feel like going through all the stuff there.  
"Ooooor we just head for the kitchens and I brew you some myself." That might be a better idea, he assumed. Yet he doubted the house elves would even let him do something at all…

"Sounds great," the Slytherin nodded and followed Potter to the kitchens. He'd never been there, but he'd heard about it. He knew Hufflepuff had it's dormitories around there. He had also met some of the house elves, due to his extremely fucked up studying and sleeping schedule in his sixth year. There had been a few occasions where he'd been studying until four in the morning or pacing around the common room because he couldn't sleep. Because this was the time when house elves tended to clean rooms, he'd met them a few times. He'd also woken up a few times with a small plate of snacks and tea next to his books. It was charming how caring they could be.

The kitchens looked quite chaotic when Draco entered after Harry. House elves were walking around with plates and dishes, preparing food or cleaning things. He really hadn't expected the kitchens to look like this, and suddenly appreciated his meals a lot more. It wasn't like he'd never seen house elves work before, the Malfoys had quite a few of them as well, but he'd never seen this many in one place work like this. Back at the Malfoy manor, he'd rarely seen them, they weren't treated as kindly there as they were here.  
It didn't take long for the tiny creatures to notice their presence. They seemed to recognize Potter, Draco guessed he'd been here a few times before.  
When the elves turned to him, Harry had already given up on brewing the tea himself. They wouldn't let him, he guessed. With a smile, he greeted them and pointed to Malfoy. "Could one of you get my friend here some tea? We just came from outside," he said. There was one that immediately turned to get some hot water and a glass while Harry simply took it all in. It had been a while since he had seen so many house elves, after Dobby's death he had it quite difficult with progressing it, especially when he saw another house elf. Dobby had been one of his friends, another person that died for him. That thought made him feel grim and his smile vanished. Maybe he shouldn't have brought those memories back, huh.

Eventually, the elf came back in quite the excited manner with a glass of hot water and a few bags, clearly not sure if the blonde would be satisfied with just the usual flavored tea. Draco smiled and took the cup that was handed to him, together with one of the bags of tea. "Thank you," he said while preparing his tea. The elf nodded and scurried off, already busy with a next task. He kind of held his cup and turned back to Harry, not sure what to do. "Don't you want anything?" He asked. "You haven't had much to eat, have you?"  
His eyes flashed between the elves and Malfoy. His throat felt dry, yes, and he hadn't eaten yet. Yet he couldn't help but see Dobby in them. As one of the elves walked close enough with a plate, he signaled it kindly and asked for it, fortunately receiving it. He proceeded to grab himself a glass of water quickly before he left with the plate and glass in hand in kind of a hurry.

Outside the kitchen, he fell into a slower pace and absentmindedly wondered where he should sit as he could feel his heart hammer in his chest. Malfoy just kind of sticked to wandering around, sipping his tea as he did so. He eventually found a bench and sat down on it to finish his tea in peace. He gestured for Potter to sit down too. Malfoy would personally see to it that he finished his food if he liked it or not.  
They sat in silence, concentrating on their food as several students walked by. Some chose to go outside and enjoy the snow as Draco and Harry had done. Others went for the great hall to sit there and study or play games. Draco had never really understood why people did that in the great hall instead of the library or common room but suspected that they had their reasons to do so.

As he looked around, he realized how jolly the castle had begun to look. There was Christmas decoration on the walls, and several students were already wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. This reminded him of the fact that he was staying here for Christmas, and that Potter had volunteered to stay at Hogwarts with him.  
It still didn't feel right to the Slytherin, Potter had a whole family to return to. And as stiff and proper as his own family time during Christmas was, Draco did enjoy spending time with his family. The past few years it had been grim and hardly celebrated due to the war and the things leading up to it. This had never kept Draco from loving Christmas. He had always enjoyed the fancy dinners and family reunions. It had been the only time when the Malfoy manor seemed to warm up a bit. When his father could be seen joking, and when his mother really seemed to enjoy herself. He simply didn't want Potter to miss out on his own family time just because Draco had to.  
Then, suddenly, he began to think of another idea. He looked up at the other, already excited. "Hey, so about Christmas," he started, "we could celebrate it with all the students that stay at Hogwarts. We could plan it out, use the room of Requirement, make it a real party."  
Now Draco wasn't sure if any student, except for the Slytherins, would be willing to do something that he'd proposed. None of the remaining eight-year students seemed to have forgiven him for his actions during the war. He didn't blame them, and he would never ask them to forgive him, but it still hurt. There was a big chance no one would want to come, but maybe if Harry hosted it… Maybe he could just help behind the scenes, make it a great party to repay them for what he'd done to their friends and family.

About to take a bite when Malfoy proposed that, the Gryffindor looked at the other with his mouth open wide, fork lingering in front of him in the air before he lowered it. He hadn't been sure on what he would do at Hogwarts, not on his own accord or with the blond. But if they could use the room of Requirement and host a party there with the others that would be quite the perfect way to spend their time.  
Harry smiled. "You know, that's actually not that bad an idea. We could make letters to invite them as well, to make it seem somewhat more special. It's Christmas after all. Oh, we could have our own decorations and firework show as well!" He felt himself get excited by the idea and had to straighten himself in order for his food not to drop from his plate.

Yes, it would be great if students from all four houses would join in. Not only would it be a 'jolly Christmas at Hoggy Hogwarts' it would also be a real come-together. No one had to be left out unless they wished not to participate of course. The teachers wouldn't bother them either, as the room of Requirement would most definitely provide them with a place they could just celebrate Christmas their own way without the teachers barging in. This would also be a good way to let Malfoy wiggle himself back in the masses. Harry knew that most students disliked the blonde Slytherin, but they might allow his presence near again. It was Christmas after all and Harry just knew that Malfoy felt bad for his actions.

Malfoy was glad Potter liked the idea, and that he seemed to be willing to help him with it. It seemed like they were equally excited for it. "Great, great…" He said as he finished his tea. "I'll inform my friends, and the other Slytherins maybe. So if you could do the same with the Gryffindors, all we have to do is plan it out. Maybe find some people to help."  
He was already imagining what it could be like. Back in the days, he'd be repulsed by the idea of house unity, but right now he absolutely loved it. It could really work, and it could be a lot of fun. Houses had always held parties but never mixed. Or at least, the Slytherins hadn't been involved in many mixed house parties. Which didn't mean they didn't party, oh no, Malfoy was sure most students didn't really know how chaotic Slytherin parties could get. It really was something to watch out for.

The mention to 'Gryffindors' reminded Harry of Ron and he almost choked on the piece of bread he at been chewing on. That's right, he hadn't spoken with the other in quite a while. Munching on another piece of bread he watched a duo walk through a door only to have another jump in their way in order to make them stay under the mistletoe hanging there. He snorted as he watched the two students get all flustered after a chaste kiss.  
"We're not placing those at the party," he huffed. Fortunately he had only been caught twice under them, once when he and Hermione waited for Ron to hurry up and once when he had been wandering around and found Luna. Both incidents had been a kiss on the cheek. Harry wondered if there were people who would wait all day under one to get a kiss or some believed in the extreme version of it.  
"When two people get caught under a mistletoe, they have to kiss or their souls get sacrificed to the devil…" he mumbled, repeating the words he had a girl scream in delight years back. Clueless, he had believed that. Well, until Ron had enlightened him that it really wasn't like that. At Hogwarts another rule was at play though, when two people were caught underneath it, their impulse control would be stimulated or something. He wasn't really sure how it worked, but the thing was enchanted and would make the two kiss no matter what. Yeah, he definitely didn't want to be caught underneath these things again…

Taking a sip from his water he saw a mop of red hair enter his view and his priorities slipped. Placing the plate and glass to the side he jumped up to sprint towards his friend, leaving the blond without a word. "Ron! Ron, stop please."  
Both a little surprised as wary the red-head turned to him. "What's it, Harry?" Oh man there were so many things he wanted to say and ask. Like if he was really that mad. Yet all that came out was; "Talk with me."

Ron didn't seem to be pleased to have been stopped in his tracks but after a few seconds he crossed his arms and sniffed. "Fine. What's it?" Relieved Harry made sure to point at Malfoy without putting the blonde in a spotlight, just tapping his own shoulder to signal his friend to look behind him.  
"About Malfoy and I. It was sudden, I know, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But now the two of us have set our rivalry if you could call it that, aside… I just wanted you to accept him as well. Sorry if I rushed things or yelled. That was wrong."

They chatted for a bit in silence as both of them gave in to their faults and after some minutes they broke out in smiles before embracing each other. Harry was glad to know it was okay between them again and that Ron was willing to give Malfoy a chance.  
"Only because you said you trust him. If I think I have to be cautious I'll use my wand, Harry."  
They turned around to get back to where he had left Malfoy behind, intentions set on having a little chat with the blond. As the two friends talked, Malfoy got up to look at least a bit more respectable. He patiently waited for them to finish while thinking of what he could say to convince the redhead that he wasn't some kind of demon. When they approached him he tried to look calm and approachable, making sure Weasley could see he didn't have any bad intentions. He kept this posture as he started talking.

"I'm sure you two have talked it through just now, but I expect you want to hear it from me too," he shifted his gaze to the redhead. "Potter and I have indeed put aside our differences, and I was hoping you'd be willing to give me a chance too. Now, I'm not asking you to become a friend, I can see that would be quite a thing to ask in my current position. However, I would like to be able to hang out with Harry without you and Granger trying to glare me to death. I understand it's difficult to forget what I've done, and who I've been, but I'm not asking you to do that. All I want is to bury the hatchet, and for that to happen, I suppose I should apologize for what I've done. I owe you, Granger, Potter, and many others a great apology, so I'll start it right here. I'm sorry for what I've done during the war, and I apologize for being such a childish prick during the years before that. Please, forgive me for all the ugly names I've called you, that was an awful thing for me to do."  
Draco stopped talking, breathing steadily and slowly to remain as calm as possible. The silence was pressing and his emotions were beginning to become a real bother. If only they knew how guilty he felt, but how hard it was to express this. How difficult it was for him to apologize and face everything he'd done. What was he thinking, trying to talk to the people he'd called a mudblood, or other filthy names? How could he possibly excuse his terrible behavior?  
He took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep looking at the two Gryffindors. This wasn't the time to give into his emotions. "I can only hope you're willing to accept my apology. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please say so. I know it won't make up for the things I've done, but I want you to know I'm willing to at least try my best."

A look of surprise had crossed over Ron's face as Malfoy referred to his friend as 'Harry' rather than 'Potter' in his explanation. He had listened intently to the other, just like Harry did himself. While Malfoy seemed genuine about the things he said, the red-haired boy just felt weird about it. After all the things he had done, he seemed so genuinely guilty yet way too calm about it. Yet he was talking about Malfoy, he had never really understood that guy. Then again Malfoy was also only human, he realized. Malfoy could make mistakes like he could. Humans instinctively picked up things around them, so it could have been instinct to follow his dad's shadow and help Voldemort.  
Ron wasn't really sure how he felt about it, but as he had mentioned to Harry, he was willing to give the other a change. To prove he wasn't that bad, not anymore. Although Ron had to admit that the Slytherin hadn't called him nor Hermione names anymore since he started hanging around Harry. Maybe Harry was a good influence on the blond, Ron concluded.

Taking a deep breath he slowly nodded. "I'm not sure if I'm entirely convinced yet, though I do believe you have spoken genuinely. I… No, both Hermione and I, will give you a chance. But, if you do anything to prove me wrong or hurt Harry, I will make sure you'll regret it."  
Harry inhaled just then and he almost choked on the air. Okay, that turned around quickly. He hummed to get the attention of the two. "There's no need for that, Ron." Ron didn't seem content with that reply from his best friend but kept silent about it.

"So, uhm, Harry listen. I was about to go to Hermione, so if you don't mind." Noticing the fidgety air around his friend he groaned, yet a playful smile appeared on his face. "Oh no, keep that for yourself. Go." Ron sputtered for a few seconds before he gave up and said his goodbyes - less enthusiastic to Malfoy as to Harry - before he left.

Letting out a deep sigh, Harry let himself sink back on the bench and drop his mop of dark hair against the wall. "I had no idea…"  
Draco didn't sit down. He felt a bit empty now that he was done talking. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but not entirely. There was still something pressing down on him, something that would probably never be lifted. He deserved Weasley's resentment, and he deserved that weight on his shoulders.  
He slowly turned around to face Harry. "No idea of what..?" He asked.

Harry lifted his head, eyes finding the other's grey ones once again. "How much of all of that was weighing on your shoulders. Back then, I had always wondered why you acted so high and mighty and just saw you as some rich brat. But after all, you were just so unsure of yourself. No, I mean, not entirely unsure, more like uhm, ya know. Keeping an image. Just… Yeah. I feel selfish now I know how you felt about it all…"  
He was quite proud at himself for a minute when realization dawned on him that he had been acting normal around the blonde even after their way too cozy moments. Surely, he didn't mind, but to keep their friendship secured he had to keep his feelings out of it. He should count himself lucky that they didn't have to go through that ridiculous rivalry for another year. Harry sniffed at the sight of his plate. He wasn't hungry anymore after all that drama if he were to be honest.

"Right…" Draco mumbled, letting the tips of his fingers rest on the spot between his eyebrows and the upper part of his nose. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He had completely exposed himself in front of not only Potter but Weasley too. He had sunken to his lowest standards without a single hesitation, and he saw no way to climb back up again. But it had been a good thing to do, even though it hurt his pride.  
Now that he had already reached rock bottom, it wasn't hard to continue.  
"I know this probably doesn't excuse my actions completely, but back then… During and before the war… " He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should proceed or not. "You have to understand that I didn't know what to do anymore. I was Lucius Malfoy's son, raised to be just like him. A sophisticated pureblood with bigoted standards and terrible morals. I acted terribly during my first years at Hogwarts because that was how I'd been raised, but also what others expected me to be like. And when he came back… When all the death eaters were summoned… My father had never left the dark lord's side. I didn't have a choice. I was involved with the death eaters just as much as he was, it didn't matter if I wanted it or not because I was Lucius' son and had no other choice but to follow in his footsteps. When I had to choose between Hogwarts or Voldemort, during the battle of Hogwarts, I had to choose for Voldemort. I couldn't leave my parent's side, they were the only close family I had, I couldn't leave them. I was also convinced that Voldemort would win, I couldn't risk it."

Draco felt like scum for actually trying to excuse his actions. For trying to explain all the wrong choices he'd made. What in the world was he thinking? Why was he trying to excuse being a damn death eater?! He couldn't just erase the dark mark on his arm, he did not have the right to be forgiven. He'd been stupid and there was no way back. He had made the wrong choices and had to live with that now. It was as easy as that.  
But Potter had to know, which was the only reason he'd been able to say any of this out loud. He had the right to at least know what hat driven Malfoy to do those terrible things.  
Harry had been glad Malfoy felt comfortable enough to share this information with him. As he had lived the most part of his life in a closet he had never had many expectations pressed on him besides being quiet. It had surprised him when the Dursleys had given him his own room, yet besides that, things were the same.  
Malfoy's actions were clear to him, although he would be lying if he were to say it was reasonable to choose the side of a murderer like Voldemort. Though he understood on some level. You don't just choose for yourself, but for others as well. In this case, Malfoy had chosen to stay with his parents at the dark lord's side to stay with them and keep himself alive. People might have died because of him, but Harry knew very well that people around him had died because of him as well. If he had only…

"I understand," he replied. "I have made mistakes as well, we all do. Some of just make the ones that have more impact as others." In order to cut the conversation about the topic and lighten the mood, he pointed at the Christmas decorations. "So we should be grateful we can spend Christmas together. Everyone who stays at Hogwarts should come together like you said. It's our last year. We should treasure hat we have left."

Malfoy nodded softly. "I guess so," he replied, his voice hollow. After making so many emotions rush through his body by telling Potter so much about himself, he just felt a bit empty. He appreciated the other's attempt to lighten the mood, but couldn't really get into it. He was just glad Potter accepted him.  
He looked around and fiddled a bit with his robes. "Sorry, you were probably not waiting to hear me whine about excuses."  
"What?" Harry felt a rush of panic. Had he said something wrong to make the other feel bad? "No, no of course not. It's fine. I'm glad you can just be honest with me about that."  
Harry was glad Malfoy felt comfortable enough around him to share this with, especially since he seemed to have held it back. It reminded him of how he had held little things back from the other when they had been open and he felt bad about it.  
"It's what friends are for," he added.

Draco sighed and nodded again. Right, they were friends now. He still had to get used to that. But now that he thought of it, Potter had been acting a bit strange. Was it true that friends was a fitting term for whatever was going on between them?  
He almost dared to ask. His curiosity almost made the words slip from his mouth, but luckily his brain prevented that from happening. It was too complicated, even Malfoy wasn't sure what to think of it yet. All he knew was that even though it should be out of bounds, it highly interested him. It didn't repel him as much as it should.  
Because he'd been standing in the middle of the hallway for a while, he decided to stretch and pace around for a bit, loosening his stiff muscles. The house elves had really taken their time with the Christmas decorations, he'd noticed it before, but it was quite impressive. Maybe they should decorate the room of requirement properly too when they held their party.

Harry watched the other stretch and let his eyes fall over the blonde's body, mesmerized for a moment until he snapped out of it as the other started to pace. Maybe he should decide to eat his food or bring the plate back. It would keep his thoughts in place, at least he hoped it would. Taking a piece of the bread he started munching on it, yet it didn't taste well. It might be him or because it had laid there for a while, but he decided to put the plate away. He stood up as well and grabbed his glass as well, drinking the last bit before he placed it on the plate. He should bring it back now.  
"I'm going to bring this back," he mentioned, lifting it somewhat higher in the air to refer to the plate. He didn't bother to ask the other to join him, though he didn't come far.

"Well, take my cup with you then, if you're going down there already."  
It wasn't like Draco said this to be mean or mocking, he was just being practical. Maybe it was also a bit because he was very used to people doing stuff for him, but that wasn't how he wanted to treat Potter.  
"I mean, it's more practical that way…" He corrected himself. "I can also just do it myself."

Harry tried not to laugh. "Yes, Master Malfoy," he joked as he took the cup. Somehow he felt in the mood of teasing around the blonde more and more the past few days. before he had always been groaning about the other when he mocked or teased him in that matter of his, but he could quite enjoy their more playful banter now. It might be because he knew it was supposed to be playful or because he just wanted to see the other's behavior positively due to his feelings, yet he didn't bother to figure out which was true. With the plate and their cups placed on top, Harry made his way back to the kitchen, a grin plastered on his face.

Potter hadn't asked him to follow, but Draco decided to do it anyway. What else was there to do in an empty hallway? As they returned their stuff to the elves, he wondered what they should do next. He'd been hanging out with Potter for over 24 hours now, he was sure of that.  
"So, after this…" He began, unsure how to finish the sentence.  
"Well," Harry started. "I guess I should head back to the hospital wing. My books are there and I still have an assignment to write, if I don't wish for Snape to curse me that is."

Thinking of it, Malfoy actually craved some time for himself. "You know, I think I'll head back to the Slytherin dormitories then. I probably have homework too." He shrugged. "I guess I'll see you later then…" He looked at the other as they left the kitchens and returned to the hallway.  
Harry hummed. "Sure, I was planning on heading back to the common room as well. Fireplaces make me feel relaxed or something, I don't know. There should be someone there who can explain what I'm reading as well."  
Maybe if Hermione explained it to Ron and Ron to him, both he and Ron would understand it, yet Snape wouldn't think of Hermione having had any influence on the project. Though he doubted the two would be in the common room after their last talk. They seemed to have a planned meeting and well, let's just say he had never thought about the room of Requirement of a dark place in that sense.

Harry didn't know how to tell the other goodbye. It felt weird to just leave with a 'yeah see ya' but he had no idea how else to leave. Should he shake the other's hand in some bro-ish fashion or just lightly pat him on the shoulder? A hug was too intimate, wasn't it? He decided to just pat the other's shoulder.  
"I'll see you later. We can discuss the details of the party by then as well." With these words, he decided to walk away.

Draco nodded and turned around to get back to his dormitories. For the first time that day, he reached them without being stopped. He told the door the password and walked in. The common room was fairly crowded but not as busy as it could have been. There were students playing games, chatting or studying. This didn't surprise him, seeing as it was freezing outside, which meant it was freezing in the castle as well. It was nicer to sit in the common room, where there was a fireplace, instead of the icy great halls or library.

Draco let his eyes scan the crowd and soon found a few familiar faces. Pansy, Blaise, and a few others were occupying the cozy green armchairs in their usual corner of the room. They had probably attempted to study but were busy talking when Draco walked up to them.  
Pansy was the first to look up and notice him, of course. "There he is then, where in the world have you been?"

Draco flashed her an apologetic smile and sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs. How should he explain what had happened? He doubted they would approve of him hanging around Potter, so telling them what really happened would cause quite some uproar. There was, however, one good thing about his friends being Slytherins: they respected each other's privacy and didn't press a subject when someone was clearly not comfortable talking about it. It was a form of respect.  
Draco would have preferred to tell them the truth, but he was a magnificent actor and the lies left his mouth within seconds. "I've been studying and lost track of time," he told them.

Pansy gave him a mild glare, absolutely not taking this for an answer.  
"It's not like I wouldn't expect that to happen to you," she started, "but I'm sure you also know how little that explains. You've been gone since yesterday's last class, from what I've heard you haven't returned to the common room since then. I'm just wondering where you've slept, that's all."

It was true that Slytherins respected each other's boundaries. Pansy, however, didn't seem to do so. She never had, Draco reminded himself. "I can assure you, that's all there is to it," he said, his voice a tad colder than before, hoping that this would tell her that she should leave the matter be.  
It seemed like she wanted to continue interrogating Malfoy, but restrained herself. They were in the common room, after all, it wouldn't be appropriate to cause a scene.

Not that it hadn't happened before, she was probably just not up for it at that moment. She moved a bit closer to him, excluding the other Slytherins from their conversation. "Listen, Draco. I've never judged your unusual behavior after the war. I've tried to help you when you asked for it, but mostly let you figure it out on your own, I know you prefer that. Right now you're acting more strange than ever. If I didn't know better, I'd say it's sixth year all over aga-"

"It is not, Parkinson," Malfoy interrupted her, raising his voice a bit. "I've told you what I want you to know, and I'm kindly asking you to drop the matter right now." A sneer began to form on his face, a clear sign of his anger. She just shouldn't have put it like that, she should've kept her distance. He had to admit he was a bit touchy lately, but if Parkinson was so good at reading people, she should've noticed that.

The girl returned his irritated look with a cold one as she leaned back. "As you wish, Malfoy." And with this, their conversation was over. Draco got up, gathered his stuff and decided to make his homework in the dormitories, his bed was big enough to fit some books on it. It was also able to give some privacy by closing the curtains, which was exactly what he needed.

By the time he'd finally finished the last bit of his homework, Draco realized he'd missed dinner. He decided he could manage without it for one night since he was absolutely not in the mood to interact with anyone. Maybe it was best to call it a night and deal with everything the next morning. He'd finished his homework, so tomorrow he would have enough time to look for his ice skates and try the lake again. Though he was sure more students would've gotten that idea by now, it would probably not be as deserted as it had been today.

With thoughts of winter and the sounds of the lake he was currently under in the background, he closed his eyes and finally got some rest. The last few days had been quite hectic.

* * *

As expected both Ron and Hermione weren't present in the Gryffindor's common room, yet that was not why he left soon after. It was because he remembered his stuff was still in the hospital wing. The halls were still crowded and it took him longer as he expected to get to the room. Madame Pomfrey was still absent, which he would consider strange if there had been any other students at the moment, either sleeping over or in need of patches or whatever. The nurse might have a busy day tomorrow, he pondered as he returned to the lion cave. Harry was quite sure that Malfoy wouldn't be the only one that would want to try to skate on the lake.

He made sure to grab a glass of water on his way before he went to search an open spot to make his homework. There had to be anyone else to help him out, right? With a hum, his eyes fell on Neville. Was the guy good with potions? He honestly had no idea. He knew the guy was gifted in herbology. Maybe the guys knew someone who knew though.

"Hey, Neville?"

As expected Neville grabbed some student from the other corner after Harry's request and they could help him quite efficiently. It was hard to understand everything the kid said, yet eventually, they managed to get out of it. When it got late enough to call it a night Harry thanked the guy, whose name he had never caught, and headed off to the dorm with Neville - who was talking full enthusiasm about some plant.

He tried to listen. After all the other had wanted to talk to him about gravity-resistant trees when he had been searching for something that could help him breathe underwater with the Triwizard tournament. He had brushed it off while the other had probably just wanted something to talk about with Harry, as these trees were probably used for the brooms the players in quidditch used.

Harry failed to follow the other's story though. Just politely trying to follow it, nodding and giving short answers was what he did until Neville was done with his story. Harry wished the other a good night and soon enough was wrapping himself up in his blankets. They smelled familiar unlike the blankets at the hospital wing had smelled like, yet he wasn't all that surprised about it.

He let out a deep breath as he shifted underneath the blankets and snuggled his head in his pillow. Such a cozy place. He drifted off soon enough with a content smile on his face as he thought about the things that happened that day. He had had quite a good day with the blonde Slytherin after all. There had been a few moments he had started to worry, like when the blond had almost fallen through the ice, yet he already deemed them fond memories.

They didn't help press the nightmare back though…

* * *

 **A/N** :

Yes, yes this chapter's title was a pun. I hate myself.


	6. The hospital wing

**Word count** : 11,118  
 **Disclaimer** :  
I'm not J.K Rowling nor is my collaboration partner and thus we don't own Harry Potter nor do we get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER SIX -**

 **{ The hospital wing }**

* * *

Harry woke up with a strangled scream. _Nightmares_.

It apparently woke Neville up as he found said guy shoot him a confused look that soon turned in worry, Harry simply offered him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he said before the other could speak up. Neville slowly nodded before getting out of bed, eyes darting to the clock. It was 9 am, enough time for a relaxed breakfast.

"Wanna head to the great hall?" he asked, knowing the boy's thoughts already.

With a huff the guy pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes. "Sure."

They joined Luna in the great hall, who smiled at them in greeting. There were quite some students still inside even though Harry had seen a lot of students bundled in jackets heading outside. Just as he sat down Ron and Hermione came walking in, Hermione with a stack of books under her arms.

"Good morning," he greeted them, making room for them at the table. Ron patted his back while Hermione greeted him back with a smile.

"Morning, Harry." She looked him over with an eyebrow raised. "You seem… quite fresh yet tired somehow."

The blonde opposite of them huffed. "Obviously."

Hermione looked at Neville strangely until it seemed to click and her head darted forward past Ron's frame. "Your nightmares haven't stopped?"

Harry could sense her worry yet he didn't feel like discussing this at the moment. "Yes," he replied. "No need to worry about it." He saw she wanted to say something but decided to keep it for herself as she sat back.

As his gaze fell on Luna, he was reminded of the party he had discussed with a specific Slytherin. "Hey Luna, you were gonna stay at Hogwarts over break, right?"

She looked up, blinking a few times before a small smile played on her lips as she replied with a polite 'yes', accompanied by a nod. His excited feelings about it were dwelling up, though he could feel that his lack of sleep made it hard to express that. "We were thinking about holding a little celebration in the room of requirement with everyone who stays, what do you think?"

Luna hummed, she seemed a little spacey but he was used to her behavior after all this time. "I think that's nice. Yet how do you plan on getting all those people, you want me to spread invitations?" Harry scoffed at that.

"Actually, yes. It was our idea to spread invitations." This time Luna caught on.

"Well, then I guess that _they_ should join us to discuss this matter. But for now, let's head out."

Harry was taken aback. They had just come here, sat down and barely eaten anything. Where did they have to go anyway? Hermione sipped from her glass before she looked straight at the other girl. "You mean to the lake? I suppose it's quite crowded there already."

Neville jumped in to add it was a good idea, and _yes it might be crowded_ , but they should go now before it was way too busy. It took some time before they all stood up to head out. It turned out in none of them having brought skates and only sliding on the ice, sometimes slipping and falling on their butts. Soon enough someone had thrown a snowball at Ron, Harry honestly had no idea if it came from one of them or had been a lost cause in other people's snowball fight, yet it caused one between them. Obviously, Ron and Hermione had teamed up with him, while Neville and Luna had dragged Seamus in the fight.

Well, it wasn't that bad too start the day off with…

* * *

It was around 12 in the afternoon when the Slytherin finally woke up. Even for him, this wasn't usual. He liked to sleep in, but 11am was his absolute max. It was probably because of everything that had happened the previous day, he couldn't find another explanation.

As Draco got up, he noticed that his roommates were already up. This didn't surprise him, it wasn't even morning anymore. He quickly gathered some casual clothes, which were allowed during the weekends and which he was very grateful for because the dress shirts he owned were of much better quality than the hogwarts uniforms ones. He decided upon a dark grey one, and matched it with some black pants. He'd always thought dark tones suited him way better than the white dress shirt he had to wear for school.

Pansy had always said he took too much care of his appearance. Or rather, that he cared too much. His morning routine was considerably longer than that of his roommates, but they'd accepted that by now. He just liked to look decent, another remainder of his upbringing. So after taking care of his hair, which he'd been dying to do ever since it had been messed up the previous day, he left the dormitories, carrying a pair of figure skating skates. He'd found them underneath his bed, where they'd been laying for quite a while. It had amazed him that the house elves had never gotten rid of them, not even after the war.

He scanned the common room, looking for someone he could try to convince to join him. Luckily, Pansy was sitting near the fire, flipping through some kind of book. Malfoy walked up to her and sat down on one of the armrests of an unoccupied armchair near hers. "So," he began, "the lake's frozen." He grinned at her, giving her the 'you know what I'm implying' look.

The black haired girl looked up and sighed. The good thing about their friendship was that Pansy didn't dwell on fights. Not that she was forgiving, she just chose to not bother with bitterness and hate after they'd argued. No, she was smarter than that. She'd get back at it in a different way. Right now, however, she put her book away and nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering when you'd ask. You know I'm not going to put things like that on my feet," she pointed at Draco's skates, "ever, but I'll accompany you."

She got up and darted through the chairs and tables towards the exit. Malfoy followed her, but then asked her to wait for a bit and fetched his coat from his room. Pansy decided it might be smart to follow his example, and when they were both geared up for the icy weather outside they finally left.  
Draco deeply regretted that he hadn't gotten his skates out the previous day, the thing was very crowded now. He did notice that the ice wasn't dark around the middle anymore, which meant it had frozen some more overnight. It was probably safer to skate now.

He sat down on the edge of the lake and started to change into his skates. Pansy patiently waited for him, looking around if she saw any other friends. Draco was caught completely off guard when she started talking again, and immediately realized she'd chosen this moment to take her revenge for yesterday's argument. Very clever.  
"You know, I was planning on mentioning it sooner, but seeing as I didn't get the chance… You and Potter have become very cozy, haven't you?" She didn't move her gaze from the people walking and sliding around on the ice. She merely waited for Draco's answer, or any kind of reaction really.

Malfoy, however, had stopped what he was doing and didn't move. He had to be very careful now, the wrong words or no words at all could be the end of him. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for long. He carefully straightened up from his crouching position. "You've asked me this before," he answered.

She smiled faintly. "Indeed I have. And I'm still curious, but you knew that already, didn't you?" Of course, Draco had known she'd never let a thing like this go just like that. She could be annoyingly stubborn, maybe even dangerously. "I did…" He admitted. Maybe it was time to let a part of the truth slip, Pansy wouldn't give up before she heard something she was willing to accept. "To tell you the truth, I've apologized to him. Not only for my wrong choices, but also for my childish behavior. I just felt like it was time to grow up, it was bound to happen."

To his relief, the girl nodded and didn't seem to disapprove of his actions. "I'm glad you're finally trying to get over it, you've been a real mess, moping over Potter."  
Malfoy scoffed at this. "I haven't-"

"Yes, you have, Malfoy. Ever since you met him in your first year. Sorry, but I dare say you've been quite obsessed with the boy for many years now. I know it used to be out of envy and hate, but now, after the war… I don't think you hate him anymore Draco. It's something else now. I guessed it had something to do with regret, and I was right." She stopped for a moment to glance down at him. Her expression was a bit puzzled. When she continued, her voice was softer and more hesitant than before. "But there's more to it, and I'm not sure what it is. I just care about you, and if this is troubling you-"

"I can assure you, I'm fine," Malfoy snapped coldly as he finished putting his skates on. Then he sighed and let some warmth slip back into his voice. "Thank you for caring, but I'm able to figure this out on my own for now. Potter's a delicate subject to me, for now, it's only my business." Draco got up and looked at the other, making sure they were okay again. Pansy just nodded and stepped onto the ice.

"Let's enjoy ourselves for a bit then." She took a few careful steps. "Oh, and if I slip, it's your fault."

Malfoy grinned and got onto the ice as well, slowly easing into the familiar feeling of skating again. "Then don't slip."

* * *

Harry sneezed, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"I told you to wear a scarf, Harry," Neville said while handing him a tissue. They had been totally into their snowball fight and his clothes had been drenched due to the wetness. Luna had stayed to slide on the ice and Ron and Hermione had gone off together while Neville had gone to fetch some blankets and hot chocolate for the black-haired guy after setting him off at the hospital wing - Pomfrey wasn't amused by his appearance.

"Off you go mister Longbottoms. This boy needs to get taken care of, you go and take care of yourself," Madam Pomfrey said, waving the blond off. Neville gave an apologetic smile before he headed out, leaving him alone with the nurse. She stared at him and Harry found it both hard to look away and not meet her gaze. He knew he ought to have looked after himself a little better as this. Yet who could blame him? He was having fun playing outside with the snow together with his friends, too bad he caught a cold.

Pomfrey mumbled a few things about a potion and how she would be right back as he sipped his hot drink. He finished the cup and sneaked out of the bed to get away from the room.

" _Mister Potter_!" Harry wheezed as he heard the nurse ran after him, ignoring the weird glances of the students in the hall. He had no time for her potions, he had to finish that assignment and he wouldn't dare to miss out on the donuts. Like the message he had received, Ron and Hermione were in the great hall eating of the stack of donuts.

"Hey guys," he said somewhat more hoarse as he wanted. Ron greeting him with his mouth stuffed while Hermione frowned.

"You were in the hospital wing weren't you?"

He hummed as he grabbed a donut himself. "Ron sent me a message about the donuts. Couldn't miss out on them."

Hermione gasped as she lightly hit the red-haired boy. "Ron! Harry needs to rest, you can't just make him run all the way over here." Harry stifled his laugh at the horrified look on his friend's face asking, no _begging_ , him to help.

"It's okay, Hermione. Pomfrey allowed me to-"

" _Mister Potter!"_

He stirred and turned to find an angry nurse stomping over at him. He was dragged back to the hospital wing. Back in the bed, he glared hard at the cup with the potion. He was _so_ not drinking that.

When the two Slytherins returned to the castle, they weren't cold anymore at all. Fooling around on ice turned out to be just as exhausting as Draco remembered it to be. Their faces were now flushed from the cold combined with exercise, and Draco's coat hung over his shoulder, as he didn't need it anymore now that they were inside again.

"I'm starving," the black haired girl said as they passed the great hall. "C'mon, let's grab some food."

Malfoy didn't complain and followed her into the hall. They sat there for a while, chatting and eating until Pansy told him she still had some homework to finish. Draco was left to his own devices again, which somehow resulted in him walking past the hospital wing. And by doing so, he spotted a familiar mop of black hair. _Oh no Potter, you have not managed to get yourself back there again._ Before he knew what he was doing, the blond strode into the infirmary, his coat and skates still dangling over his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me," he breathed when he reached the Gryffindor.

Harry almost dropped his cup as the other spoke. When he realized who it was, standing at the side of his bed with an angry glare his eyes widened. " _You._ This is not what it looks like." Well, it was. Obviously. He had gotten himself in the hospital wing after he had just left the room after promising to take better care of himself.

"Should I even ask what happened this time, or instantly assume it's because you don't know how to take care of yourself?" Yes, Draco fas fuming, but not because he hated Potter. It wasn't like that at all. Maybe it was even the opposite. He was angry because he was worried. Though, it probably didn't look like that to the Gryffindor. He should've thought about that, but decided to not bother at the moment.

Harry stared hard at the wall and dug his nails in his palm. He had done that before, he noted and should stop doing that since it was starting to leave small wounds. "I only caught a cold," he mumbled. It came out rather softly instead of the mordacious remark he wanted to make. Why was Malfoy mad at him anyway? It was his own fault for getting back here.

"Right, yes, a cold, because a _bloody_ scarf is too much to ask before you go outside?" He snapped. There it was again, that lack of self-control whenever he was near Potter. He started pacing around, trying to hide his annoyance at least a bit by not looking at the other.

"I swear to sweet merlin himself..."

"I believe that's my own fault," he spoke up, this time the edge on his words sharper. "I get you might be disappointed or the sort, yet you seem quite furious. Can you stop that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Draco stopped pacing and looked at the other with a difficult expression. "I know it's your own fault, I guess I'm just angry because you make me worry. And I'm irritated because you keep ending up in this damn room, I don't like seeing you hurt Potter." He really shouldn't have acted all his frustration out on him, it wasn't fair, but it had still happened. What was wrong with him?

A frown edged on the other's face. Malfoy was worried about him, that shouldn't surprise him as much as it did. They had become friends, after all, it was a friend-thing to do - worry about a friend in the hospital wing that is.

"It's okay, I guess I would be frustrated somewhat as well if I were to be in your shoes." His eyes fell on the skates and he grinned. "I see you managed not to drown?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course. I told you I liked ice skating, right?" He leaned against one of the hospital beds, dropping his stuff on it because he'd gotten tired of holding it. "I don't always need hero Potter to save my day." Laughing he sat up straight, placing the glass away for now.

"Not?" he teased. "That's just disappointing." Malfoy dropping his stuff was for Harry a sign that the other wasn't leaving him for quite a while, and for him, that was a good sign.

"Is it really now?" Draco mused back, shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed. He looked around for a bit and already felt his mind wander off to the events that happened there the previous day. It was never going to leave him completely, wasn't it? _Potter_ was never going to leave him. Well, not his mind anyway.

He shifted his gaze to the other. There was still a sting of guilt whenever he laid eyes upon him, but as Pansy had rightfully said, that wasn't all there was to it. Something about those intriguing green eyes, that messy black hair, and body that screamed 'quidditch player', absolutely didn't repel the Slytherin. He'd said it before, Potter was always a mess, but not an unattractive one. It really fit his hero image.

When Draco finally realized what he was doing, he quickly looked away. That had not just happened, that was just because Potter had saved him a few times. People tended to like heroes, right? That was all just some kind of natural thing. It didn't mean anything weird at all.

Harry had shoken his head with a small smile before he returned his gaze at the other, who just turned out to look at him as well. Malfoy's gaze lay heavily on him, it made him feel weird to be watched like this, although it wasn't really a bad thing. When the other looked away Harry blinked.

"Yes," he continued their conversation. "I'm quite keen on my role" Harry felt himself grimace as he eyed the other.

"Well, I never would've thought you would become keen on saving me. I guess I should risk my life more often then?" Draco grinned and dared to look over at the other for just a moment. He then resumed staring at anything but the Gryffindor. _This is not the time for new feelings, don't start anything._

He just couldn't help the smile, it was as if his whole body was dying to express this bubbling feeling in his chest. He bit his lip in means to control himself, even though it was hard to hold back on his instincts. "Don't go too far with that now," he spoke up. "I might take you on that offer." The blond raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what Potter meant to say with that, but not asking about it.

"Unfortunately for you, I do know how to take care of myself though. I mean have you ever seen me in this room because I was the one who was hurt? And don't start talking about that bloody hippogriff, I'm talking about the current time."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was wrong. Well, not entirely. It was true that he rarely spent time here because he was hurt, but that was mostly because he didn't bother to come here in the first place. He kept things like that to himself.

"No need to get defensive now," Harry grinned, cocking his head to the side. "That incident with the hippogriff though, may I dare say, was your own fault. If you had only listened, something you actually did on the lake, it might have been prevented. But no, the great Draco Malfoy had it all handled."

"We both know I wouldn't have listened to anyone at that time, it was bound to happen." The Slytherin sniffed, thinking about how much of a childish person he used to be back then. He'd really lacked some sense back then, he was able to admit that now. "But you though, you weren't much of a careful person either. You kept returning to the forest that kept trying to kill you, no sense of danger at all really."

Harry snorted as he looked to the side. "It had its reasons, obviously." He couldn't say that he was not afraid of the forest, it had always scared him. Though Ron had been the one scared shitless when they had gone to see Hagrid's spider. Well, he had to admit the animal had been kinda scary. That reminded him… "Well, I can't help that _you_ were scared of it."

The Slytherin gave him a perplexed look. "Scared of the forest, you mean? Well excuse me, but any person with a functioning pair of brains would do well to be scared of that. I'm sure you understand why, seeing as you've faced most of what lives there throughout the years already."

Harry hummed. "Yeah, got me there. I especially got scared of some creature screaming when I found a unicorn in the forest. That just gave me the creeps," he grinned at that before he was reminded of the events there. That forest held quite some of his memories. That place somehow just drew bad luck to him. Well, most times that is. That reminded him, had he ever thanked Mrs. Malfoy? He didn't think he did. He frowned as he pondered if he ever was going to have the chance to tell her face to face. Were Mal's parents informed about their friendship?

"Say Mal…" he started. "Did your mother ever talk about what happened?"

Draco felt himself stiffen instantly at the mention of his mother. "We haven't… I haven't spoken much with her ever since the war. It's become a touchy subject to my parents anyway…" Draco wasn't sure what Potter was referring to.

The Malfoy manor had become dead silent ever since the dark lord fell. Draco had never objected to that, he too preferred to not talk about the war, but it had put the house in a cold and frozen kind of state. Maybe it was for the best that he stayed at Hogwarts this christmas, it would undoubtedly be nicer than going back to the manor.

Harry hummed. "Ah, well forget about it then." If there had been no mention of what happened, maybe the war itself at all, it was not his place to say anything. Looking to the side he found the glass and with a soft puff, he decided to just take it down in one go. He was glad he did, 'cause it tasted horrible. "I thought it was over, yet it seems Pomfrey still belongs to the group that wants me gone. Merlin, what was in there?"

Draco was glad the subject had changed. "Probably something healthy that doesn't taste healthy," he guessed. "Why are you here anyway, just because of a cold?"

"Well, I was drenched so it was no surprise for me, yet Pomfrey got all mad," he mumbled. "But well, yes. Beside the cold, there is nothing wrong with me." When he yawned he huffed. Okay so he was wrong about that, his body had caught up to the lack of sleep now his energy from the snowball fight was gone.

"I see," Draco nodded softly. "Should I keep you company or do you wish for me to leave?" He asked, looking up at the other.

That wasn't hard to decide on, Harry noted. "Stay." He would have said 'do as you wish', but he knew that he would feel lonely and bored out of his mind if the other actually left. Not to mention he really could appreciate the company of this particular person. It wasn't like Malfoy hadn't expected that answer, but it did surprise him a bit. Potter seemed to like his company. Not that he didn't know that already, because he did. It was just weird to be reminded of it again.  
"Okay then." He nodded.

Somewhat unsure of his actions, Harry decided to scoot the other way and pat the bed to invite the other to his side. "Now," the corners of his mouth rose once again. "About our christmas plans."

"Right, christmas." The Slytherin got up and hopped onto the other's bed, pretending to not be phased by that at all. "I haven't really talked to my friends about it yet, actually… You see…" Draco hesitated for a moment, biting his lip and wondering how he could explain that he hadn't even told his friends that they were friends. "... They don't even know we hang out like this. I'm just… I don't even know for sure why I haven't told them."

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair out of mild frustration. Why was he so afraid of telling his friends he hung out with Potter? Because it would hurt the 'high and mighty Malfoy' image that they had of him? Because it was out of his usual character? _Because it confused him so much?_ "I mean, it's stupid, I know," he resumed eventually. "I just thought it would clash you know, I'm not sure how fond they are of you."

" _How fond_?" Harry snorted. "You make it sound as if _you_ are fond of me." Letting out a breath while he leaned his head back against the wall, he resumed. "Yet I get what you're saying. We had troubles with Ron not too long ago. Your friends might have the same resentment towards me as Hermione and Ron had towards you. Though I guess maybe not as strongly."

While Malfoy and he had been fighting in the past years, he had never really hated the guy, nor his friends. Though he couldn't be sure to say Hermione felt the same way about the girl. Deep in thought, he started to play with the blanket, humming now and then. There had to be an easy way though, right? After all, if these guys really were befriended with the blond, they should accept his decisions, right?

"Maybe you have to sit down with them and spill your genuine thoughts and feelings about it," he murmured.

"The question isn't how I should do it, but when I'll get myself to do it," Draco explained while leaning back against the headboard. "I can just tell them, that's not hard. It's not some deep dark secret," he let out a short, breathy laugh. "Anyway… Have you talked to the party to anyone yet?"

"Oh, yeah. I mentioned it at lunch," he replied. "That means Luna knows and she might ask some other students, same goes for Neville. I'm not sure if he stays, but he might tell someone who does."

"I'm sure the news'll be spread quickly then, Hogwarts does like it's gossip." Draco smiled faintly. "Though, I'm used to Slytherin parties. And I'm not sure if you've heard what they're like, but if you invite Slytherins, you invite what they bring with them. They'll come, I'm sure if the party's interesting enough."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What you were implying?" If he were to be honest, he had never heard of the contents of the parties. Surely, he knew that the houses held their own parties, but he didn't really know what to expect. Were the slytherins wild party animals or something that he mentioned it like this?

"I'm implying that there's always a few who manage to smuggle illegal stuff onto the grounds, nothing super serious of course, but fun at parties. Just funny drinks, magically modified stuff and such, can make things a lot more fun." Draco hadn't taken much of this stuff himself, he liked to know what he was doing and remember it afterward. "And I know, that sounds kinda shady, but no one's ever died from it and I think there's much shadier stuff out there that we can't even get our hands on, so…"

"A-ah," Harry managed to get out. Illegal stuff, huh? That did sound like something they would do. He didn't wish for that to be brought, he knew himself to be quite dense when it came to things. Someone might slip him some of that stuff without him noticing. Though he doubted they would even go ahead and do that, he still would prefer that that kind stuff was out of his presence.

Looking at the decorations in the hospital wing, he started to hum again. "We need our own decorations as well."

"I'm sure some people will volunteer for that… and if that doesn't happen, I'm happy to do it." He shrugged. "And with illegal I mean unregistered magic. It's not necessarily dangerous, people just don't know it exists."

Harry wasn't sure if that ceased his worries about it, but he decided to shake it off for now. "We should decide what kind of party it's going to become then if that's the case," he stated. "Whether it's gonna be more like a gathering or a big party."

Though he knew that it was going to be somewhat larger for his expectations due that students from all houses were to join. He hadn't thought about how many people it would be, but if all four houses would gather it would probably still be a rather large group. Tilting his head to the side to look up he pondered about what for food they should have at the party. Did they need to keep it simple or did they put down all kind of plates? Was he overthinking stuff right now?

Draco saw the hesitation on the other's face. It probably sounded a bit dangerous to him, and that was understandable, but Draco tended to like dangerous sometimes. If Potter were to hang out with him, he'd have to get used to that. He shifted a bit, trying to sit in a more comfortable position, and thought about the other's words. "Look, as much as I like to plan things out in detail weeks before it actually happens, I think it might be best to form a group of planners first. Preferably at least one person from each house. And it probably can't hurt to ask some Ravenclaws to help with this too. If we start figuring stuff out in detail right now, we'll forget half of it anyway."

Harry huffed. "True. Well, since you came up with that oh so brilliant idea, why don't you take the honors to gather those as well, hmm?" Malfoy was right, they should let others help decide on the party if they were gonna get all the houses together. Harry tried not to yawn again, making a wetness flow and glaze his vision. He was tired, yet he didn't want to fall asleep, not yet.

Malfoy hummed. "I'll try." There was no way people were gonna listen to him, but if Potter dared him to do it, there was no way he was backing off.  
He looked to his side and noticed how the other nearly yawned. Suddenly he felt the urge to curl up and just cuddle. To get back to that warmth he'd felt before, the sudden lack of loneliness. He could just do it. No one was stopping him from just laying down and going for it. It would be weird, yes. Awkward, absolutely. But impossible, no. It was in his reach, but yet… It wasn't. Not really. He was able to do it, but shouldn't.  
"Are you tired?" He merely asked, not allowing himself to dwell on it.

Harry knew it would be useless to deny it, the other was watching him and had clearly seen him shift further into the bed. "Nightmares," he simply stated. As he allowed himself to shut his eyes while resting his head on the wall behind him, a frown etched on his features. He had slept well last time he was in the hospital wing, maybe it was the atmosphere of healing and nursery that had helped him, as he wouldn't want to say it was thanks to Malfoy.

"Maybe I should just make this my bedroom," he spoke with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Potter, I believe you already have, seeing as how often you spend time in here," Draco sighed. He thought about the other's nightmares, a problem he had kind of promised to figure out. There was one time he hadn't had them, right? But that was when… Before he knew what he was doing, Draco, for once, spoke his mind.

"I doubt it's the room's doing though," he pointed out. It didn't take long for him to realize what this could imply, which made him speak up again. "I mean, you were sedated by that potion Pomfrey gave you, right?"

A little hum left the boy's lips. "Possibly," he mumbled. He didn't really know what had caused the nightmare to be held back. Maybe Malfoy was right and it was due Pomfrey's potion. If that were the case he would love to get some more, yet he couldn't handle getting addicted to such a thing. He hung his head down, his hands cupping around his face as he let out a frustrated groan. Why was it so hard to just deal with this? If he were to just sleep normally he wouldn't have to come back here so many these times.

"Need a description of that," he expressed his thought. Whether it would help him through the night and stop the nightmare was something he both hoped for as that he felt like it wasn't _that_. Yet he had no other option, now did he?

It didn't feel right to get the Gryffindor addicted to some kind of potion to sleep better. After all, that probably wasn't even the only remedy. _Or maybe that was just what Draco liked to believe._

"Well, you see," he started, "I don't think it's wise to just drink potions for days." Was he going to tell the other that he thought it also had to do with the fact that they'd slept together that night? Would that be okay? He started playing with the rim of his shirt, hesitating about what he should say.

"The night you didn't have a nightmare… I don't want to brag but I was there too. And to be honest, I had quite some peaceful sleep too. So I don't want to propose any weird ideas, but the reason that you didn't have a nightmare could also be that you didn't sleep alone."

With his head still in his hands, Harry could feel his body practically freeze. He had come to that option as well beside the potion, but he had shoved it far back. Yet to hear Malfoy actually roll those words from his lips was unreal. He allowed himself to lift his head from the support of his palms to look at the boy next to him. Now that he had told him this, was he implying that Harry should find someone or some stuffed animal to sleep with or was he proposing that _he_ would stay next to him to help? He did say he… No, that is ridiculous to even think about. Malfoy and he were barely friends. Yet he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what now? You're gonna buy me a huge stuffed animal for that job?" Now he thought about it, he had never been that kid who slept with stuffed animals. Not because he didn't want or need them, but because his aunt and uncle wouldn't buy him one. And he obviously couldn't afford it himself back then.

"What you decide to use for that is up to you, I'm just pointing it out to you," Malfoy quickly explained. It had probably sounded a bit weird, him telling Potter to look for some company during his sleep. Yes, that absolutely sounded ridiculous.  
He decided to shrug it off, pretend like he was really just trying to help the other. "And I'm saying this because I think it would help," he said.

"Oh, I see," he mumbled. "You know, if I didn't know any better, Draco, I would have said you were offering."

Draco couldn't help but turn slightly red after Potter had said that. Of course, he could have expected such a remark after what he'd said, he shouldn't be startled by this at all. Except, he was and he tried to hide it as well as he could. "Well you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He mocked back, not even sure what he was doing or saying anymore. This was out of his hands.

Harry snorted at that. "Hmm, are you daring me to say I do? Because in that case..." He stopped himself as he lingered on that sentence. Wait, no, he couldn't just go with that. Malfoy was something he had to keep his hands off.

"In that case what, Potter?" The blond raised an eyebrow, daring the other to continue explaining himself. "Got deep dark secrets you're about to reveal?"

His breath hitched. _Did he fuck up?_ Merlin's beard, he didn't show it, did he? Well, so much for keeping secrets. Harry scooted farther away from the blond, uneasiness oozing from him as he did. "I was just gonna say I would take you up on that," he murmured, trying not to let his voice waver. He tended to give in, yet he was not planning to do now.

It wasn't until Malfoy saw the other's unease that he got reminded of the fact that maybe he _did_ have a secret. Draco had spoken without thinking about it, but couldn't think of anything else now that he was reminded of it. Potter seemed unusually nervous, what did that mean? Was Draco right?

"You would huh…" He mumbled, maybe more to himself than to the other.

Harry could feel his cheeks heaten up and his hands balled into fists as on instinct, grabbing the sheets tightly as his knuckles turned white. _Why did he say that?_ Now he had to cover up or Malfoy would think weird of him, well if he didn't do that already.

"Anyway," Draco broke the silence, "I still believe it's best to get someone or something to accompany you. If that something happens to be me, all you have to do is ask." Yes, he had actually just offered to sleep with Potter. That sounded incredibly wrong. All of this felt incredibly wrong, but he couldn't help himself anymore. After all, he would gain something from it too. He'd noticed how much easier it was to sleep when he was not alone, how much better it felt. Now he couldn't ask Pansy to do this, and none of his other friends were close enough to even be considered for that task. He'd done it with Potter before, so he seemed to be the only option left.

Harry's mouth fell open, literally. Now, this was not alone a dangerous zone this was heading to, he was just so confused. "You…" He mumbled, at loss of words. "You are actually _willing_ to?" His eyes flew over the blonde's face in disbelieve, a deep frown edged on his face. Why would this even turn out this way? Last time was an accident, a little thing called a potion that made him act weird and Malfoy just had run out of enough energy to get rid of him.

"I'm willing to because last time had a positive effect on my sleep as well," the slytherin explained. "I'm purely doing this for my own wellbeing." Well, that wasn't completely true, but it felt better than saying 'I want you to be well rested and if I can help I will'. He understood that all of this confused the Gryffindor. Draco himself wasn't coping with it that well either. But maybe it wasn't bad, maybe they just had to get used to it.

Harry flung his arm around the other and nuzzled into the other. His chest resting somewhere around the other's belly and chest. "You asked for it," he threw back, making himself comfortable. He paid no heed to the rapid beat of his heart. _Deal with it._

"I know," Draco muttered, surprised by the other's sudden actions. Yes, he had asked for this, he couldn't complain now. Not that he wanted to, it felt weirdly nice to feel the other's warmth again. He shifted a bit so that he wasn't sitting anymore, but wasn't sure what to do from there. Should he just… curl up? Or hug back? Or stay like this? Why was this so difficult for someone who nearly always knew what to do and how to deal with things? It wasn't like he had some kind of stupid, girlish crush… _Oh but wait…_ No, absolutely not. He instantly threw that thought away, as if he were stung by it. What in the world was he thinking about?

Harry was gonna be bothered by the other moving, but he guessed that sitting up wasn't that a comfortable position to sleep in. When it got quiet and the movements stopped, he pried his other arm from underneath himself to wiggle underneath the other's neck to just slightly tighten his hold. Harry's heartbeat hadn't calmed down yet, but the heat that radiated from Malfoy was pretty reassuring.

A small hum left his lips as he dared to lay his head to rest on the blond boy's chest. It felt perilous to just act so freely with the Slytherin and sleep together with him, _again._ Yet laying down, cuddled up with the other in his arms he felt warm.

It would have been better if the other didn't just only lay there all stiff but actually gave in to the coziness as well. Maybe that was why he reached for the Slytherin's arm to pull it over him. It felt weird how he had been scooting away from the guy and feeling all nervous and fidgety just mere minutes ago while he was now draped over him and even going as far as to pull the other closer.

He wondered what Ron and Hermione would say if they had seen him with Malfoy like this. Surely, they wouldn't believe him anymore about the guy and him 'just lately having become friends' anymore. Harry was quite sure Ron would point that out as well, whether with Malfoy around or one-on-one. And he had to be honest that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He longed for the other's touch. Maybe he should have buried this crush before it could grow. But for now, he was quite content the way they were.

It was a little weird to just sleep with a friend like this, he had to admit that, though he had to say that his relation with Malfoy had been weird from the start and therefore this was okay. Unlike he had thought, he didn't fall asleep almost immediately. Due to his rapid heartbeat, and his focus on it, he just couldn't fall asleep. Malfoy could hear it, feel it even, he was sure of that. With a somewhat content sigh, he nuzzled his head in the fabric that was draped around the other's frame.

It took Malfoy the time Harry was in discussion with himself to feel truly at ease and to return the other's hug. At this point he didn't care what was happening anymore, it felt too good to bother. He was now completely draped in Potter's warmth and entangled with his body. His face was partially buried in the other's hair, which was surprisingly fluffy and apparently the source of the soapy scent he'd smelled before.

Now that Harry was so close, Draco could actually hear his heartbeat. And it didn't just beat, no it was racing. He was probably very nervous, or something like that. Malfoy didn't think too much of it, he didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence that surrounded them. He probably wasn't able to sleep yet, but that didn't matter. He wanted to linger at this moment for a while, completely latch onto the other's warmth and enjoy being with someone. Merlin, he had craved for a feeling like this. He had craved to be appreciated and hugged, to be personal with someone.

The Slytherin shifted a little, creeping even closer and tightening the hug a bit. He wondered why this was so nice, and why he'd never done this before with anyone.  
A yawn escaped Harry as he layed in the embrace of the blonde. Honestly, he wanted to sleep, yet just the mere thought of the person he was cuddled up with and was actually _returning the embrace_ , was the very person he had started to grow attached on had him too awake to actually do so. It didn't seem as he could just slip away but that didn't matter. Lingering in the moment was a nice thing as well.

He suddenly wondered what Malfoy's parents would think if they were to find out what their son was doing with him. Though he didn't really know how to label them. While he mentioned to the both of them being friends, he knew that this was not a thing he would do with Ron - and he had been friends for a long time with that guy. Harry decided to leave that topic for now as the other boy shifted once again.

"Mal, are you awake? I can't sleep," he mentioned.

Draco hummed a 'yes', but then realized he had actually been dozing off. It was all just so warm and soft, how could he not fall asleep? However, he did understand why Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet, and why he couldn't. After all, this embrace thing was very unusual. His mind was probably spinning just as much as Draco's was.  
"Just wait for it," he mumbled eventually. What else was there to do?

Harry huffed at that reply. Wait for what, his heart to burst? Well, yes, wouldn't he just sleep peacefully then. Though he couldn't really do anything else, the other sounded quite drowsy already so it would be rude to keep him awake.

As he pressed himself closer to the other he let out a little whine. Had he acted like this that night as well? If so, he was surprised the other had put up with him. When Harry had dated Ginny he never really had any problems with giving her hugs, though his heart had felt fluttery. Then again, he had never shared a bed with her… Lingering on that thought, he suddenly felt his mouth move. Harry was silent himself until he realized what he had just said. 'Have you ever dated someone?'

 _Oh yeah. Great. That's not weird to ask, especially in this situation. Not at all._

Of course this question surprised Draco, but he was too calm to make a big deal out of it. It was actually an interesting question, no one really asked him this. Yes, it was a bit weird to ask in this situation, but honestly he was too lazy to care.

"I've tried with Pansy in sixth year," he said. "Mostly to create an image you know, but it soon became pretty clear that it didn't work at all. I don't think she even fancies guys, she's never let them close." He kept his eyes shut as he spoke, keeping his voice low. Loud sounds would absolutely shatter the calm air around them.  
He thought about the question Potter'd asked him. During his first years at Hogwarts, it had seemed very useless to even think about dating someone. He'd never really given it a honest thought. During fifth and sixth year, he'd wanted to date someone, but mostly for the image, as he'd said. He had never been really interested in anyone, not romantically anyway. Seventh year was one big mess, so no time for romance. And eight year… this year… He didn't even know. There was one thing he did know for sure. He'd never really been in love.

Harry hummed at the blonde's reply, deep in thought. Pansy Parkinson, that was the girl Hermione spoke about from time to time. Hermione disliked the girl for some reason, though he had never listened all that much to her rants to know why exactly. Maybe she was sassy or acting in a mean manner towards her. Still curious as he had only just thought about the guy's parents he voiced his next train of thoughts. "I would have thought your parents had set up an arranged thing, as you were so keen on pure-blood statuses and all."

Draco sniffed. "Oh I'm sure they would have done a thing like that… And I would've went with it…" He stopped for a moment. It was true, he had heard his parents talk about arranged marriages, he'd grown up thinking it was his destiny. He'd always thought he had to preserve his status, that it was a very good thing to marry someone from a wealthy, pureblood family. However, the war had changed this, as it had changed many things.

He continued talking. "But of course, those plans are off the table now. We haven't got the luxury to think about things like that. And besides, who would marry a Malfoy in this day and age? We're scum now."

"Luxury, huh?" he mumbled, lifting his head to place his chin on the other instead so he could look the other in the eyes. Their proximity was unnerving, yet he still spoke. "It's quite sad to have to think like that."

He turned his eyes away to stare in the distance. After the war things changed drastically, but for people to think they couldn't afford to _love_ someone, nor _to be loved_ by someone else. That was quite sad. Though he wasn't one to speak of that. Before Hogwarts, love was a concept he hadn't really known. It had been a luxury for him as well if he were to say so himself. He could understand where Malfoy was coming from, yet he still thought it was quite sad that a person had to have such thoughts. To think of themselves as _scum_.

"Anyway… As soon as I've finished this year I'm leaving my parents. Maybe try to find a place for my own, you know. London seems nice…" He paused. He wanted to leave the Malfoy manor, start his own life and be independent. However, things seemed to be the other way around now. He wouldn't leave his parents, they had left him. It was a good thing he was so drowsy already, the thick layer of sleepiness hid his emotions fairly well. Before he could dwell on it any longer, he shifted the topic to the other.

"And you?" He wasn't sure if he was asking about Potter's love life or his plans for the future, but both answers would please him.

Harry stopped staring the other way to find the other's eyes again. "Hmm, well you know about Cho Chang and Ginny. Beside the two of them, I haven't dated anyone, though…" He frowned lightly. He was bringing the topic up again. "I do have my eye on someone, as I might have mentioned. For my future plans, well, honestly I'm not all that sure. But I guess I want to try and be an auror?"

He had never really had the chance to think about it all that much with some evil dude on his heels. Yet he thought he would like to be an auror. With a hum, he continued. "I know that's gonna make me have to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth… perseverance and dedication." Now he thought about that, he suddenly started to wonder if he was fit for that kind of job. Yes, he wanted to do this. But he honestly to Merlin had no idea if he was gonna make it. He started to doubt himself at times like this, at night. Maybe he shouldn't think of that right now.

Draco hummed softly. That was no new information to him.

"You'll do well, if anyone's fit to be an Auror, it's you, Potter," he assured him. As much as he'd irritated Draco throughout the years, Harry had shown a great deal of talent for defense against the dark arts. Not only that but if Draco would have been able to get over himself, he would've admitted that Potter was someone to look up to. A born leader and fighter, highly suitable to become an auror or something of the sort. His abilities _were_ something to be jealous of, Draco couldn't deny that.

"I might hope so, cuz else I would need a back-up plan." It was nice to be complimented, even though it wasn't quite a direct one. Harry could sense the other believed in it. The weight of his lack of sleep from the other night started to get to him as another yawn tried to escape him. He laid his head down instead of resting his chin on the boy's frame.

"So tired."

"Oh and now you are huh?" Draco smiled faintly, looking at the other through half closed eyes. "Should've tried sleeping then."

Now letting the yawn escape though he started to talk, he forgot to watch his words. "In such precious company, no thanks."

The Slytherin suddenly felt a bit more awake than he had done before Potter had spoken. He had just called him precious. He actually had.  
"You think I'm precious?" He mumbled, unable to keep the words from spilling out.

Harry frowned, not recalling having said that for a moment until he did. A short groan left him, short due that he cut himself off. "I let that slip huh…" Well, there was no denying that anymore, the other had heard him say it after all. Shrugging, as far as he could in this position, he tried to make it seem as not that big a deal he said that, _while it actually really was_. "Well, yeah. I do."

Draco didn't even know how to respond to this. It surprised him and confused him, but most of all flattered him. No one besides his mother had ever called him precious. Nevermind Potter, the boy who he was supposed to hate, and who was supposed to hate him too. There was only one thing he could think about now: _Did this mean his suspicions were right? Did he actually like him?_

"W-well…" He started, just because he didn't want it to turn silent just like that. "Thank you…"

Slightly turning his head Harry rose an eyebrow in amusement, a grin on his face as he answered. "Hm, no need to thank me for it, I had no influence in it. Rather thank your parents." He had done enough damage to his barriers as he was already cuddled up with the other… Harry knew the other didn't mind or else he wouldn't have proposed it himself, though he still felt like this was off. They couldn't just get this cozy without consequences. And his rapid pulse showed how _too close_ to one another they actually were for his heart.

If he didn't know better, Draco would've thought that was straight up flirting. The situation, however, wouldn't have allowed that to happen, so he wasn't sure if that was really what was happening. Now it just left him blushing, but kind of confused. It felt weird to talk about stuff like this while they were cuddled up, it really felt rather personal. "Potter," he started, still considering his words for a moment. "Why would you say that?"

Taken aback he stared at the other. He was somewhat confused. "Say what? That you're precious? Like I said, it just slipped." Harry knew it was vague, yet he didn't really want to go on. It was not as if he could say he- "Just put down my feelings."

 _Ah._ He did it again.

The Slytherin felt himself freeze a bit. This was enough evidence, right? It was pretty obvious now. But it hadn't been put into literal words yet. Somehow, even though it was nearly a fact, Malfoy couldn't get himself to believe it. He wondered if he would even believe it if Potter would admit it. But then again, wasn't this just a matter of _wanting_ to believe it? There was one way to end all of this, to maybe get his mind to shut up. He had to know for sure if he was right about this.

Draco took a deep breath and smiled faintly. "This might sound ridiculous, believe me I'm not even sure if I should even bring this up, but I can't help myself." He paused and looked the other straight in the eyes. "I can't help but wonder… The person you fancy… That doesn't happen to be me, right?"

It scared him to hear those words. Harry knew he should brush it off, or maybe just laugh 'cause ' _uhm yes that would be ridiculous indeed Mal'_ but instead he felt himself stiffen as he stared back. He could do it, say it wasn't the truth that is, but he would be lying. People had found out about his habits, so who said the blonde wouldn't see through it? Then again, he could tell him. He could. Yet there was no way.

While they had grown much closer these days, he shouldn't get his hopes up nor expect anything. He wouldn't want him anyway. He ruined the life laid out for him, though he knew Malfoy wasn't all too keen on that future. Harry couldn't possibly decide to risk their friendship.

His reaction couldn't be vague either. Since when did he even plan his answers through thoroughly like this, though? It lay on the tip of his tongue, a small laugh, 'what? No. Haha, what made you even think that?'. Something along those lines. _But nothing came out._ He was just gaping like some stupid goldfish at the other, eyes shifting to different places as he had no idea what to do with himself.

Biting on his bottom lip, he desperately searched for an answer. Maybe he could act as if it was weird for the other to think like that by looking at the other weirdly. Ugh, why did he need to search for excuses anyway… Maybe he should just be honest after all. Put it down like the fact it was. Harry felt how his whole body seemed to protest against his decision, body tensing up and his heart almost seemed to clench. _Beat around the bush._

"What makes you ask it then if it's ridiculous?"

Draco blinked a few times. That wasn't the answer he'd expected. A simple yes or no would've done, but this… He had many reasons to ask Potter this question, and he was sure the other should probably know that already. If his suspicions were right, Potter was just trying to avoid giving Draco a real answer. But what if he wasn't right? Then Draco would be the one looking ridiculous. What if he had been wrong all along? What if he was falsely accusing the Gryffindor of liking him? What did that say about him, and more importantly, how would he ever be able to face Potter normally again?

Draco found himself at a loss of words for a moment. Fear was creeping up his spine, accompanied by worry and panic. It had indeed been blunt to ask a thing like this, he'd made a mistake. He had to fix this. "I just thought, well, it seemed like… " Where in the world was his mind? He had to get himself back together before he lost Potter's respect completely.

"I was assuming you did, you'd dropped a few hints, and I know how to read people… But it seemed like an outrageous idea, you wouldn't have any reason to like me, so if I'm mistaken, I'll apologize."

 _Beating around the bush had done so much good now, had it?_ Harry didn't like to be confronted with his feelings. With a huff, he let go of the other, as far as he could even get his other arm to wiggle away. "You're not wrong. There. I said it, now give me back my arm. I'm going back to my room."

He didn't dare to look up due to the rapid pounding of his heart he could hear clearly and the heat that was crawling to his cheeks. This probably ruined their friendship but he felt attacked at this moment and he couldn't really handle it in his current state. Having given up on keeping his mouth shut he started to add in a low voice, directed to himself as he was in deep thought as he tried to retreat from the other's warmth. "No reason, huh. How can someone even say that when they're essentially perfect in every way."

If Draco hadn't been frozen enough before, he absolutely was now. _He admitted it. It's true. You're not imagining things._ He'd even called him perfect, which made his head spin even more. Fuck, what was he going to do with this information? What was he supposed to do with it? Had he hoped for this answer, and if so, what did that even mean? Did he like him back? He didn't even know, which was weird because how could you not know if you liked someone or not? He certainly hadn't felt like that before, but then why was he so unsure about it now?

A glassy stare had fallen over his face, making him look even more dysfunctional. He just didn't know how to react to this and was still trying to manage his thoughts. Meanwhile, Potter was distancing himself from him and Draco silently cursed himself for not being able to do anything. He didn't want the other to leave, he'd enjoyed being so close, he hadn't scared him, right?

"Please, don't leave," he finally muttered, a panicky look on his face. "It's okay, but don't go…" He desperately wanted the other to stay but wasn't even sure why. All he knew was that being left here alone was a scary idea.

Harry stirred to a halt, eyes still on the bed. Slowly he raised his head to meet the other's eyes. Why did Malfoy not push him away? Or tell him that was just weird or stupid. It was confusing how the other had reacted and it made Harry only more unsure of himself. A soft groan left him as his consciousness registered the cold breeze on his skin before he allowed himself to softly fall back in the blond boy's embrace. "You're so confusing and infuriating."

While he should have just either have run or made the other forget he had ever even said that, he just laid there. This was comfortable and felt way too good for his sleep-deprived self to give up on. His chest was in knots, it made him feel paralyzed. With a small sigh, he dared to snuggle somewhat closer.

"Oh, you are too," Draco said as he let out a short laugh, even though none of this was funny to him at all. He didn't know what would happen now. Would they continue to be friends? Would they be able to? Malfoy really needed to figure himself out, he couldn't leave Potter like this. He couldn't leave him to wonder what Draco thought about all of this, and if he felt the same way. He owed Potter an answer but simply couldn't find one just yet.

He was, however, very glad that the other had stayed. He would've gone mad if he was left alone right now. That would've left him with only his thoughts to accompany him, which, as he'd found out over the years, was terrible company.  
For now, he wasn't sure what to do. Hugging was fine, not a permanent solution, but a nice temporary fix. Draco decided it was probably the best he could manage right now.

A yawn escaped the Gryffindor and his eyes felt heavy. "I don't need an answer," he murmured. "I never planned to tell nor for you to return it. Just forget I even said anything." He couldn't go and wipe the other's memories. His one arm was tingling from when it had been wiggled between the bed and Malfoy's frame so he wouldn't have been able to even hold onto his wand normally.

In all honesty, he felt stupid. Not just for telling him or telling him to forget it afterward, but just for having these feelings at all. It only caused problems he didn't want. Maybe it was for the best to let the topic rest for now. Malfoy didn't have an answer ready yet. Besides, he didn't want to ruin this nice cuddle moment. However, he did want the other to know that it was okay, that Malfoy didn't judge him or wanted to end their friendship. Because he absolutely didn't.

"It's just that I don't have an answer yet," he softly explained, hesitantly bringing a hand up to the other's hair to play with it. "I'm not forgetting anything, it just needs some time." Draco wasn't sure if Harry had dozed off already, but didn't want to potentially wake him up to check. He looked so peaceful like this, it'd be a shame to disrupt that.

After a while, the Slytherin noticed the other's breathing turning more shallow and steady, a sign he'd fallen asleep. Maybe he should try to do the same, there wasn't much else to do anyway and he was comfortable enough to do it. With a last glance at the Gryffindor's calm face, Draco nuzzled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes.

It took a while for him to drift off as well, but eventually, he did.

* * *

 **A/N** :

So I decided to cut it off here, as it had more than enough words.


	7. Drifting Thoughts

**Word Count** : 7,571  
 **Disclaimer :**  
I'm not J.K Rowling and thus I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get paid for any of this.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER SEVEN -**  
 **{ Drifting Thoughts }**

* * *

Harry woke up abruptly and panic scourged through him at the bundles of sunlight in the room. What was the time? Was he late for- The realization of Christmas hit him and he let himself fall back on the bed with a huff, that was until he landed on something that was most definitely not part of the bed. His breath was stuck in his throat as he turned to find the blond lay there. He had almost forgotten, but now he thought back on it he remembered clearly how they had wrapped themselves up under the blankets and in one another's hold. It reminded him of his stupid feelings as well, as to why he rolled to the side of the bed before he sat up and placed his head in his hands. What was even going on here?

He decided to grab some water when he took notice of his dry throat. It was not as if Malfoy would wake up now or that the other needed to see him when he woke up or whatever anyway.  
As Harry reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, he caught his friends not too far away from where he stood.  
In a swift motion, he poured himself a glass of water, put the jug back and with the glass in hand made his way over to the other two.

"Morning," he greeted. Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Obviously, they had been informed of his cold and how he had, once again, managed to get himself in the hospital wing.  
"I thought you guys would be gone by now," he mumbled before he sat down. Hermione hummed as she took a sip from her drink as Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yes. We will, but uh. Harry, are you sure you're not coming with us?" He could have expected his friend to ask that he had joined them on many occasions after all. But this time he just didn't feel like he should interrupt. Yes, he desperately wanted to spend this Christmas with others, he needed the company, but he just couldn't allow himself to join the Weasley family.

"I already told you, Ron, I rather stay here. I'm not going to spend Christmas alone, there are other students like Luna. Just go and have fun," he said, trying his best to remain eye contact.

Harry saw Ron had difficulty with coming to terms with, he knew what that felt like. After some time Ron gave in, not trying to persuade him and the golden trio ate their last breakfast together before they would split up for over break.

* * *

When Draco finally started to wake up, the first thing he noticed was the absence of warmth. He shifted a little and moved a hand towards the place where the warmth should be, but only found empty sheets. It took him a while to fully wake up and realize that he was actually looking for Potter and that he'd already left.

Draco didn't know what he'd expected after last night. Had he expected to wake up with the Gryffindor still next to him? Maybe that was a bit of a bad assumption, seeing as he had made the other confess just before they went to sleep. It wouldn't be weird for the other to look for some privacy after that…

He sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his face. Then he raked a hand through his hair to get it out of the way. Maybe he should just get ready to go to class, it was Monday after all.  
But wait, did he even have class? Pomfrey would've woken them up already if that were the case. Draco suddenly remembered that it was Christmas, the holidays had already started. They didn't have class, and he didn't have to hurry at all. He could just take his time, fetch some coffee from the great hall and return to the Slytherin dorms to maybe take a shower or something.

Draco took his time to fully wake up and then worked himself off of the bed to take a quick trip to the great hall. When Malfoy reached the great hall, he couldn't help but notice that Potter had gone back to his friends, instead of the Gryffindor dorms, which Malfoy had previously assumed. He supposed it was only natural for those three to spend their last time together before the Christmas holidays started.

Draco decided to leave them be and simply went for some breakfast at the Slytherin table. The hall was already pretty empty, seeing as most students had probably left either last Friday or the previous evening already. The Slytherin table was also pretty empty, but Draco didn't mind that at all. All he wanted to do was get some quick breakfast anyway.

After a quick meal, he left the great hall again and went to his dormitory to get ready for the day. He wasn't sure what to do after that, but he'd decide that then.  
Maybe he should inform his friends about the party.

* * *

Hermione had been looking at something behind Harry before she spoke, and the boy immediately knew what she was asking for. "Is Malfoy staying as well?" While she could have asked him directly, she was being rather careful with her words. He was going to evade the question anyway, though he felt like he should just come out and tell them. About the party and their plans about it, that is, leaving his love confession and the fact that. Malfoy and he had slept together out of the picture. That might be a story for another time.

"Yeah," he simply replied, taking a sip from his water. "In fact, we're planning to have a Christmas celebration with all four houses. You know, to have the Christmas spirit" Hermione rose her eyebrows at that while Ron whistled. "Bringing the houses together, huh? That's uhm…" he glanced behind the other before eyeing him again. "You know there will be other Slytherin students staying back here as well, right?"

Harry couldn't help but snort. Yes, he was well aware the Slytherin house wasn't going to evacuate the school to return home. Some didn't want to return home, because they knew someone would be missing at the dinner table, and others knew they wouldn't want to come back if they finally came home. The war left a mental scar on a lot of students, which Hogwarts only made burn.

The Golden trio sat there for a few minutes in silence, eating their breakfast, until the time came that the couple had to pack their stuff. As Ron packed the last of his things, back at the dorms, Harry sat on the end of the bed, silently observing the other. Ron finished up quickly, and they made their way to the common room to wait for Hermione to come to join them.

"Ron," Harry brought out in a whisper, though loud enough to make his friend turn his head towards him. "Wish them a happy Christmas for me." Ron smiled at him, offering him a hug.  
"Of course."

Hermione entered the common room just as the two let go of one another and they made their way outside where the two of them left Harry with wishes for the holidays and two tight hugs, which he gladly returned. Only when his friends were too far away to spot, he turned back to head inside. He should probably get back to the hospital wing first to get his stuff, but he felt like changing clothes first. He had slept in the clothes from the day before and he didn't like the feeling of it, though the smell Malfoy had left on them was rather comforting.

Against his will, he made sure to note that he had to wash the bundle of clothes before he grabbed something else to wear. He picked out a simple sweater from his closet and pulled the one he was wearing over his head. With a huff, he dropped it on the ground, next to his bed. He ruffled his hair with his hand, noticing the dust coming from it.

'Maybe take a shower first, huh.'

* * *

Draco had been putting it off for ages but understood that he couldn't do that any longer. He had to tell his friends and right now was the perfect time, as they were all sitting at the same spot. He walked up to them and joined them after a short greeting.

"So, we're still not allowed to ask where you go, but are expected to just welcome you back like this?" Zabini scoffed, clearly not okay with the fact that Malfoy was being so secretive. This was no surprise to Draco, Zabini had always been quickly irritated by being left out of something.  
"Well, actually," Draco started, "I suppose I can tell you. I've made up with Potter."

Blaise frowned at him, clearly not having expected that to be the reason for his absence lately. "Why?" He asked, seeming almost a little merely returned his offense with a cold glare. "Because I've decided to come to terms with my childish past, and apologize for it."

The other Slytherin let out a disapproving laugh. "Why would you do that? I know you, Malfoy. You wouldn't do that unless there's something in it for you."  
Blaise would have been right, Draco realized. But he'd changed, and so had his standards. "That's true," he admitted, "but I've changed. I've grown up."  
"Yeah, right," Blaise scoffed, mumbling something under his breath that sounded faintly like 'traitor' and 'weak'.

Hearing those words made Draco's blood boil, but when he spoke, his words were ice cold. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, I'm afraid you'll never be mature enough to see what you've done wrong-"  
"I'm not mature enough? And you are then?" Blaise scowled. "We have endured your complaints about Potter for eight years now, you've been the most childish of us all, and now suddenly we're the immature ones?" His voice was filled with rage that had probably been bottled up for quite a while. It surprised Malfoy, but not enough for him to show it.

"All I'm saying," Draco continued, "is that I've come to terms with the war and with myself. I've been a bully, a prick, and at least I can admit that now. If you're not able to do that, if you're unable to move on from the past, I can assure you, you won't have a very pretty future lying ahead of you. The dark lord's gone, we've lost. It's time to admit that we were wrong."

A silence fell as soon as Draco was done talking. Blaise kept scowling at him, but his other friends, who'd been sitting there during the whole argument, simply looked away with a guilty expression. Draco knew everyone here was dealing with the same regrets, each person just acted them out differently. Draco just so happened to be the first person to bring that to the light, to undertake some action.  
Draco eventually decided to use this silence to say the thing he'd actually intended to tell them when he came here. "Me and Potter have decided to host an inter-house party, to celebrate Christmas but also to get rid of some of the tensenesses that have been between the houses ever since the war. I'm not forcing any of you to help or come, but I would like to remind you that this is the chance to show that we're not the bullies anymore."

He decided to end his little improvised speech there, where it would have the most impact. Blaise didn't seem as angry as before anymore, but absolutely not convinced yet either. Crabbe and Goyle did seem at least a bit convinced, this didn't surprise Draco, they'd always followed his lead and would probably accept most things he said anyway. And Pansy, well, she already knew about most of this. She seemed to be in thoughts, but not in a negative way. She'd clearly accepted Draco's words, even though she didn't show it that much.  
Now that he'd finally told them what was going on, he felt more confident than before. Blaise had helped him see that even though not everyone would be able to forgive each other, Draco shouldn't let himself be held back by it. He had decided to start doing the right thing and would stick with it.

* * *

Earlier Ron had given him a package, which he had put away and not opened due to their little argument. Harry stared at it for a while before he dumped the damp towel on the ground. His hair was still somewhat wet from his shower, but he didn't mind that right now. As he opened the box he found a sweater inside and he could feel himself sink further on his bed.

Mrs. Weasley had made him another Christmas sweater, she had probably sent it to Ron. But why? Had she already assumed he wouldn't join them this Christmas? Harry would feel bad for not wearing it. He got out of the sweater he was wearing and slipped the red garment over his head as he let out a deep breath.

Slipping in his shoes he went back, through the common room where a few students were seated, back towards the great hall. He wasn't sure if Luna would be there, but he decided that he could best look there first.  
Once he entered the great hall, he noticed that she was not there. Neither at the Ravenclaw table nor the Gryffindor, he even checked Hufflepuff and Slytherin. With a snort, Harry looked around. Neville wasn't here as well. Where would that girl even go to around this time? He doubted if she was in the library but decided to just take a look - where, as suspected, the blonde wasn't hanging out as well.

As he finally spotted the other, somewhere in the halls after passing through many of them, he let out a long breath.  
"There you are," he spoke. Luna turned around as she noticed him. "Oh, hi Harry." Like he had predicted she was working on some flyers. Harry rose his eyebrow at her as he came closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the paper as he did.  
"I see you've already made progress on sharing the idea?" She nodded, walking further with the papers pressed against her so he couldn't read.  
Harry followed her through the hall, leading them towards a less secluded area.  
"I didn't really know what your plans were, so for now I just put down that it was a Christmas celebration," she said, handing him one of the papers.  
Well, it was quite simple indeed, like she said. More of a draft than anything else.

"Maybe we should just find some of your housemates and ask them personally instead," he grinned. In return, Luna smiled and agreed as they, once again, returned to the great hall.  
"I see you found Loony," one of them said as they came to a group of four. Harry nodded and decided to immediately mention the party, which he got surprised reactions too. He noticed that a duo from Hufflepuff were listening to their conversation as well.

"We want to use the room of requirement and all houses are invited. We could really use the help to decorate and set the whole thing up, you know?" While the Ravenclaws reacted positively to his message, he saw the Hufflepuffs split up, one towards him and the other out of the great hall. Turned out that they were up to it and the other was fetching some friends. Harry was glad that the Ravenclaw he had talked to before carried some parchment around and flipped out the so-called 'enhanced quill' - he just wanted to call it a pen, but decided against it. If this went on like this, then he wondered if there would even be people against the whole idea.

* * *

After the argument, Blaise left. He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with the upcoming party, and Malfoy didn't stop him. Instead, he and Pansy informed the other students about it. He was very glad to see that nearly all of them were excited about it and willing to help. Draco decided to ask a few of them to help with the decorations, which they agreed to and assumed that the others would help in their own way by bringing stuff to the party when it started. All in all, he felt pretty good when he left the common room with Pansy to show Potter the list he'd made of people who would help them, and what they would do exactly.  
He had wanted to ask some Ravenclaws to help them keep track of things, now that he was requiting people anyway, but Pansy had stopped him, reminding him of the fact that most other houses probably wouldn't listen to him. Being reminded of this darkened his mood a bit, but made him decide to go to find Potter first. Draco had a great talent for convincing people, but even that couldn't overpower deep prejudice and resentment. Potter would be able to do a better job on it than he would.

Draco and Pansy ended up finding the busy group in the great hall, already planning stuff out. Draco noticed that it wasn't just Potter and Lovegood, but also a few others from various houses. What would they say if they discovered that Malfoy was hosting this party too? Would they still be willing to help, or even come?  
If it hadn't been for his peak of confidence, he would've stood in the entrance forever. He walked up to the group of students with a faint smile, hoping they would let him explain himself before they judged him.  
"Hi, Harry," he said. He'd decided to use the other's first name to show the others that everything was alright. Without any further explanation, he got down to his business, which would instantly tell the others that he was indeed part of this. "I've got a list of Slytherins that are willing to help with the decorations. The others have promised to help by bringing drinks and such."

The conversation had silenced at his arrival, but no one had spoken up yet. Draco looked at Harry, hoping he'd be able to ease the situation a bit.  
Harry was surprised by the sudden entrance of the two Slytherins, Parkinson more to the back as Malfoy was. Not to mention the other had stated his first name in the greeting, yet he made note that the blonde had probably done that because of the presence of the other students. As he realized the other kept eye-contact with him, a smile graced his features as well.  
"Draco, there you are! That's great to hear, we have been setting up a list here as well. We should add them to it later."  
Luna, who stood next to him, rose her eyebrows. Not only because of the first name basis, but for the silence that lingered with the other students too. Harry sensed her speak up already but didn't hold her back. Maybe it would do well if she would speak.

"Ah yes, you two were hosting it together, right?. It's good to hear you two are not bickering anymore." Well, that wasn't exactly what he had expected for her to say, but at least that was out in the open now.  
"Of course, if we invite all houses, I mean all," Harry grinned. "Anyway, Slytherins can be brave as well, so it's not like we all belong all too specific in the labels of the houses, now do we?" he casually stated in a matter-of-fact tone, directing a smile and a wink his friend's way after he had spoken.

Draco was happy with the other's explanation but decided to add some more to it. "I thought the party could be a way to strengthen the bonds between the houses, to get rid of the old feuds and have some fun before we all leave Hogwarts." He paused for a moment, looking at the group of people that was now silently listening to him. They wouldn't like what he had to say next. No one liked to talk about that, he'd noticed.  
"I'm not going to deny what happened during the war. A lot of Slytherins have acted terrible, including me, which is why you're right to feel resentment towards me or my house. I'm aware that a party won't heal all of your wounds, some are too deep to ever fully heal, but I hope this party could provide the people who've done wrong to apologize and the people who've been hurt to forgive."  
He stopped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Maybe it had sounded way too heavy and dramatic. Maybe he was too obsessed with trying to apologize and maybe he should leave the war for what it was. It was all he could ever talk about lately and that had probably gotten annoying by now.

"Anyway," he resumed, less confident than before. "That's all I wanted to tell you. If this made you more reluctant to go to the party, I'll take my hands off of it, I don't want it to go to waste because of me."  
It alarmed him. This had been Malfoy's idea, he felt like it wouldn't be right if he took his distance from the planning. But he couldn't speak up for him, the other students had to decide for themselves whether they were still willing to help, to come to the party, or were fueled with too much of resentment towards the other to even accept him helping out, to accept his apology.

"Well," Luna said. "If Harry trusts you, then I don't think it's that bad."  
For a moment Harry had to resist to pick the girl up and swing her around in the air. He was thankful for her words because he could already see others mumble in agreement to that, even though they seemed unsure, while others just shrugged it off and were okay with it in general. He didn't know why he had that effect on people.

Draco allowed himself to smile faintly at this. He would've been devastated if the party were to be canceled just because of him. He didn't want that for Potter, nor for the other people that were already so excited about it.  
He looked back at Pansy, who seemed to be a bit amused by all of this. Of course, she was, she'd always laughed at Draco's ability to make things more dramatic than they really were or turned out to be. To Draco, the fact that she was amused, was a good sign. It was a sign that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were willing to coöperate with Slytherins, but that the Slytherins were willing to do this too.

With a cough, Harry held his hand out towards the other. "You hand me the list, then we'll just add them to this one on the spot." Harry wasn't sure if he didn't know how to behave because of the group and the conversation or just because of the presence of the blonde in front of him. Surely, it could be because of both of those two reasons. He had tried to keep the other off his mind after he left the hospital wing, yet that was hard to do with the real thing standing right in front of him.

"Right, of course." Malfoy handed the other the list. "So, how are things going? Is there anything I've missed so far, considering the party?"  
Harry took the paper and hummed in thought. "Not much, we just gathered a few students willing to help or come. None of them have given me any idea yet," he laughed at that last part as a few made offenced noises.  
Malfoy nodded. "Well, there are a few things that have to be done. Like, when are we going to hold it, how late, who'll bring the food, the music, and maybe we could bring some other entertainments. I've heard Hufflepuff has a band, maybe they're willing to perform?" Maybe he was making the party too much of a big deal, but that's why he was a Slytherin. Go big or go home.  
"And I suppose everyone can inform each other?" Draco looked around the group of students surrounding them. "If a Hufflepuff would be so kind to inform their house, and if a Ravenclaw would do the same, we could just make a list of who's willing to do what. Then all we need is a date and time." He wanted this settled now, not later. Otherwise, they would keep running around in circles and getting nowhere.

As Malfoy had spoken a few took that as a sign to leave while others just took a few steps away to settle down on the tables again. The girl behind the blond had kept a look of amusement through the whole ordeal and it made him wonder if something was funny about it, yet he decided not to ask. Instead, he grabbed for a glass to fill with water while he studied the list of students.  
"Perhaps we could ask some of the herbology students who like to bake to make some Mandrake cupcakes?" Harry started out in the open. "Or just a cake with the house colors. As for drinks, we could use food coloring for drinks, just to keep it somewhat closer to home for muggle-borns as the basic spells."  
He stopped writing as he realized how he had called up only food and drinks related stuff and scratched his chin. Maybe they could get their own floating candles in the room of requirement as decoration as well. They would need to see what the room had in store for them. "Not sure about the decorations as I have no idea what the room of requirement is gonna give us. Should have to check if there's a tree included," he mumbled as he wrote down the last few things down on the parchment.

Malfoy nodded. "You should talk with the Slytherins about the decorations, trust me they'll know what to do. Team them up with Ravenclaws and you've got quite a powerful combo. As for the food, can't we take another trip to the kitchens and see what they can do? Or maybe send some Hufflepuffs, their common room is right next to it so I'd suppose they have some connections…"  
After a while, Draco realized he'd been spouting ideas and words at the others. Maybe he should contain himself a bit before he started to order people around. He was just so used to planning things out, telling others what to do, and coming with ideas, that planning a party like this came naturally to him. He knew what to do if he wanted something and this was no exception.  
Pansy stepped closer to look at the list, and leaned against Draco's arm, clinging onto it slightly and ignoring his personal space as per usual. She could be strangely touchy with people, but never in an inappropriate way. Malfoy had accepted it ages ago.  
"You're really taking this serious then, I'll see what I can do," she said, glancing at Draco with a little grin.  
Draco didn't understand why she thought this was so funny but decided to ask her about it later. "Thank you," he merely said, giving her a small nod.

Writing along the boy with his messy hair took a long sip from the glass in front of him. Was there anything he missed? Harry was about to ask when he noticed Parkinson and Malfoy talking with each other, amusement still written on the girl's face. A frown edged on his face as he turned back to the list. Honestly, what was up with the girl?  
Pressing his hands, that were cold for some apparent reason, against his cheeks he hoped it would help him think of something, and as soon as he caught sight of the Hufflepuffs Malfoy's words replayed in his mind. In that instant, he stood up, told Malfoy to keep an eye on the list, and made his way towards the students he had spotted.

He greeted them with a smile, which they both returned, as he asked them about the food-related task. "Sure, that's no problem at all. We got that covered," the reply came with a grin and he felt relieved. What, had he expected the Hufflepuffs to let him down or something? Harry returned to the table and put it down on the parchment.

Ah yes. Decorations. This time he didn't speak but just went off towards the Slytherin table to ask around. Wasn't he eager now? If he were honest though, he just didn't like the closure that had displayed between the two Slytherins just now and wanted to be away from it. He didn't like how he felt angry, he had no right to be anyway. Trying to fling his thought out the window was what he was simply doing now as he tried to check off the list for the party. Though if he were to keep himself busy with that event, the list had to grow even longer, didn't it?

The few students that were present around the table seemed surprised at first as he came up to them but soon enough joined him to discuss some things. Just to stretch time, he took out some parchment to make them draw some examples. He was going to be sorry for this behavior at the end of this day, he noted as he felt his mind grow heavy already with all the thoughts piling up one another.

Draco simply watched the other walk around and busy himself. Was he trying to do everything on his own, all at once? Surely, he should know he could always ask someone to help him… He sighed and looked away again. If this was Potter's way of dealing with things, he wasn't going to stop him. The Gryffindor had always been chaotic anyway. A very endearing kind of chaotic.

Malfoy shook his head to get rid of that thought and looked at the black haired girl next to him. "So, why have you been smiling like someone's about to make a really nasty, but entertaining fall?"

Pansy grinned sweetly at him. That couldn't be good. "Because you're finally excited about something again. I like it when you get all bossy and determined, that means you're happy." She lowered her voice a bit. "You've been all depressed lately, grumpy and agitated. This is the first time this year you're actually excited about something. Let me have my proud friend moment, would you?"

Malfoy looked down and let out a short, sniffy laugh. He'd almost forgotten that Pansy did care about him. She just rarely showed it. It was nice to have her tell him this, because he hadn't realized it himself. "Okay, okay fine," he said. "Glad you're happy because I'm happy then."

Pansy let out a soft chuckle, patted his cheek with her hand and nodded.

On his way back Harry noticed the two Slytherins being even cozier and he then and there decided he was just going to leave right this moment. He went over to Luna, opposite of the table where the blonde was talking with his Slytherin ex-girlfriend. "Luna, you know where Neville is hanging out?"

The girl frowned as if she noticed his behavior. "Well, I would suggest the library possibly to research some plants?"

Of course, the library again. He nodded and turned around on his heels. As he came back to the table he assembled the papers."Can you keep it with you?" He asked the blond, not handing it to him or waiting for a reaction as he placed the bundle of loose parchments on the table next to the other before he walked away again. This time he wasn't searching someone to help or come to the party, but just someone who could get his mind of… other things.

"Yes, of course…" Malfoy answered slowly, and a bit confused by the other's quick speaking. He seemed a bit agitated, had something happened at the Slytherin table? However, Draco didn't have the time to ask, because Potter was already walking off. Something had absolutely put him off, but what? He looked down at the papers and examined them to see if they were any good. This didn't take him long. He neatly stacked them back together again and rolled them up to take them with him.

"What's gotten him bothered?" Pansy asked, faintly staring at the entrance of the great hall, through which Potter had just left. She didn't seem confused, but rather curious.

"I don't know," Malfoy answered. "I guess I'll ask him later."

"I suppose so…" She mumbled, clearly deep in thought about something. She eventually turned back to Draco and folded her arms. "We're done here then?"  
Draco nodded. He didn't know what else to do, so maybe they could just return to the common room, get some tea and a book… They left the great hall and started walking back to their dormitories. It was then that Pansy suddenly perked up, wearing a smirk that simply meant trouble. "Speaking of acts for the party," she began.

Malfoy quickly interrupted her before she could continue talking. "Don't you dare, Parkinson."  
"Come on it could be wonderful," she insisted.  
"I said no."  
"Why are you saying no so quickly? You play wonderfully, it's a shame no one is ever allowed to listen to it."  
Draco grumpily avoided her expectant gaze. "You're allowed."  
"Which is why I know that you'll be amazing-"  
"Only you are allowed, Pansy. I'd rather keep it to myself."

Pansy's playful expression turned a bit grimmer, and Draco instantly regretted being so harsh about it. "Look," he said, "No one here even knows I own a violin, it's kind of a personal thing. The fact that you even know I play is because you caught me doing it once. I've never shown it to anyone, ever."

Draco had gotten violin lessons since he was about 8. He'd always loved it when his parents hired musicians for their parties or dinners, so after a lot of pleading his mother had allowed him to pick an instrument to learn to play. She'd always thought it was very charming and had often watched him play. She, his father and Pansy were the only people who knew about it. It was one of the things Draco held close to himself, a good childhood memory that he shared with his mother. It was a fragile thing to him, and he was terrified that it would shatter if he wasn't careful enough.

"I know, sorry," the black haired girl sighed. "Then at least play for me again sometime, it's been a while."  
Draco nodded faintly. It had indeed been a while since he'd played, maybe he should try to pick it up again sometime.

They continued their way to the common room, still chatting softly. Draco wondered what Potter was doing, and why he'd walked off like that. He somehow felt like it was his fault, but he couldn't remember doing anything wrong. He'd just have to ask him later, it was no use worrying about it now.

* * *

Upon arriving at the library Harry found himself walking towards the shelf with potion books instead of searching for the other Gryffindor, he stared at the books with a frown. Why was he standing here? Harry was about to leave and continue through the library to find the other when it suddenly all fell in place. The assignment.

Luckily he had finished most of it. He could just write the last bit now and add it to the whole that was still in the hospital wing, with his other belongings. Harry grabbed the book and went back to the tables. Somehow it felt weird to sit at that same table without Malfoy, so he went to sit somewhere else. As he continued his writings, he managed to get stuck at some parts and with a groan circled them, knowing he would have to ask someone to help him.

It was when he was about to give up on his work and search for Neville, ten minutes in his work, that the said boy came walking up to him with a thick book. He looked nicely surprised when he saw him. "Harry, it's good to see you. How are you?" As the boy closed in Harry turned around in pleasant surprise.  
"Neville. I was about to finish this and search for you." The boy frowned at his empty spaces on the paper, yet decided not to ask for it as Harry continued to ask about his book, which he found to be rather more interesting as the homework.

While he had practically told the other to tell him about the book, he honestly couldn't even follow what the other was saying. His thoughts were focused on whole other things, as he still had a specific Slytherin in the back of his mind. Malfoy had said he needed time to think about it, but Harry didn't want him to. He didn't need the other to straight-up tell him that, no, I'm sorry, but i do not feel the same. If anything, he was just glad they were friends.

When the other finished talking, he simply smiled and told the other he was leaving. It was useless to stay if he couldn't keep his mind in check. He let out a deep breath and walked through the halls, not sure where to go to. Like this, he wandered around until he found himself back at the hospital wing. Harry let out a breathy laugh and shook his head while he made his way inside without questions and sat back on the bed he had left that morning. His stuff was still there and Pomfrey had filled his glass and left a note with it, stating he should drink it if he were to see it.

Although he had things to do, like making sure he got that assignment all finished up and continue the organisation of the party with the other students, he couldn't help but to wet his lips as he looked at the somewhat messy sheets. Did it have their scent? He didn't know why he felt like it was such a bad thing to crawl under the sheets, but after he kicked his shoes off he dared himself to wrap in the cozy blankets which definitely held both their scents. He breathed in and groaned as he realized what he was doing before he dropped his head to nestle in a comfortable position in the pillow. It wasn't as if he was tired, he just didn't want to be bothered by all his thoughts and feelings right now. He wanted to rest, to just lay cozy like this.

With a huff he decided to grab his almost-done bundle of papers to combine it with the papers he had written in the library like half an hour ago.

That stupid Parkinson clinging on Malfoy wouldn't get off his mind and he liked to say he actually despised this feeling. If only the blond would forget all about his stupid confession, he would do so as well and surely things would turn out fine. He had gotten over Cho Chang, he had gotten over Ginny, so he could get over Slytherin boy Malfoy as well.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of his day sipping tea and reading a book. The common room wasn't busy, which allowed him to do it there, in one of the cozy chairs next to the fire. Many students thought the Slytherin common room was probably cold and nasty because it was located underneath the lake, but that wasn't the case at all. Slytherin was the home to a lot of rich and pureblood wizards, of course, the dorms should fit that status.

As he looked through one of the windows into the lake, he started thinking about his future. His parents had left him at Hogwarts for now, but he couldn't stay there forever. This was his last year, after that he was supposed to find a job and earn his own living. Many Malfoys had lived or were living on the family's money: few of them actually worked. Draco wondered what would happen to the manor, their fortune, and to his parents. There was a chance they wouldn't return to England, so what would happen to their belongings? Would Draco inherit it, would he even want that?

He shifted his gaze away from the window and leaned his head back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He was so used to living in great wealth, that he wasn't sure how to act without it. He was used to the finest clothes, expensive stuff, servants and big manors. Would he be able to turn his back to all of those things, if that was what it took to be self-dependent? He really liked the idea of finding himself a nice job and staying in London, but would he manage to do that?

Somehow, these pressing thoughts weren't the only thing on Draco's mind. Potter kept interrupting them, with his emerald eyes and fluffy hair. With that slightly trained body and Merlin, the dimples he got when he smiled…

Draco let out a frustrated sound and slapped his book shut. Why was he becoming so obsessed with the other? He thought it'd stop after he knew for sure what Potter felt for him, but that had only worsened it. The Gryffindor kept popping up in his mind at the worst times, accompanied by the most embarrassing thoughts. Draco was becoming a mess, even when he wasn't directly in front of the other. He really needed to sort things out, he needed to decide if he wanted to put his feelings away before they worsened. His mind and heart were fighting each other, leaving him confused and desperate for some rest. How was he ever going to figure this out…

There had to be something to get his mind off of things, there had to be something he could do. Malfoy was pacing the common room, thinking of a way to distract himself. Reading wasn't good enough, and going outside with his broom would be no good in this cold either. He didn't want to spend time with his friends as well, he honestly preferred to not talk to anyone for a while. Then what was there left to do?

He suddenly remembered Pansy's earlier request. She'd asked him to play for her, but he was probably very rusty. He had to practice in order to show her something he deemed good. He'd wanted to pick it up again for a while now anyway, this was the perfect opportunity to actually do it. There was only one problem: where would he be able to play in privacy? In the past he'd used the room of requirement, maybe that could work again…

Draco got the stuff he needed, made sure it was in a small bag that no one would suspect, and hurried off towards the room of requirement. Now, this room had always been some sort of safe haven to him. He'd been using it to practice since his fourth year, and the room had always taken the same shape of a certain room in the Malfoy manor that he felt very familiar with. It was like a little trip back in time, back to his childhood. The only thing it lacked was his mother to watch him.

This time it was no different. As Draco stepped through the door, quickly to avoid being seen by anyone, he found himself in a surprisingly light but warm looking room. The walls were white with blue decorations, and filled with paintings of flowers and landscapes. The furniture, consisting of a sofa, some chairs, a small coffee table, and some plants, was authentic rococo, wearing pastel colors with golden decorations. The room had a calm air to it, smelling faintly of flowers and summer. It lacked the windows that had always put the room in such beautiful lighting, but even without the windows that lighting still seemed to be present.

No one would expect such a room to be a part of the Malfoy Manor, which was dark, mostly wooden and decorated with silver and green tones. It was a practically forgotten room, which resided right next to the gardens.

Draco assumed it had been his mother's wish to create the room but had never heard the full truth about why it was there. He simply loved it and was glad it existed. He was even more glad that Hogwarts had granted him the chance to revisit it when he wasn't at home.

The Slytherin walked to the sofa and put his stuff down. A few music sheets were already placed on the small table, probably containing his favorite pieces.  
He couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

A shorter chapter as the ones before, but I guess that gives some room to breathe. I also feel like it has a lot more horizontal lines to divide scenes unlike the chapters before, apologies for the sudden change.

Due to my other stories I gotta upload, it will certainly take a while longer for the next update. However, for a (free of charge) preview on chapter 8, you can take a look at my [ Patr. Eon ] page! (deletes the word due copyrights)


	8. Sensitive Strings

**A/N** :  
Okay so it hs been awhile and I said it was because I would be writing on the other stories but eghem... Apparently I gave this chapter priority to writing on the next chapter from that other fanfic... Sue me.

 **Disclaimer** :  
I do not own the Harry Potter series. This is pure fanservice my collab partner and I made

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER EIGHT -**  
 **{ Sensitive Strings }**

* * *

There was a moment that Madame Pomfrey came walking in with a student that had gotten sick by eating too much. She had been busy with the child until she went to get something and passed by him. He hadn't seen her surprised look then, but when she came to him, a frown on her face, he was pulled back to the here and now.

"Mister Potter, are you alright? I thought I had allowed you to go a few days ago, even though you returned with a cold."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just escaping the crowd," he explained to calm her down. Pomfrey seemed less on edge now she knew she didn't have to worry about yet another student, one who visited quite frequently lately to top.

"Well, if you need something, water or someone to talk to, I'm here," she spoke before continued. To get that other student a potion probably.

With a sigh, he decided he probably should leave this place as he was spending way too much time in here. As he grabbed his things he hummed to himself. He should just drop that assignment off at Snape and dump his stuff on his bed after that. Then he could decide what to do afterward.

Somewhat against his will, he made his way to the place he knew the man would be, the dungeons. He honestly wished he didn't have to go, but after last time he didn't dare to wait with handing in his work. On his way, he stopped. _He hadn't finished the thing yet_.

He groaned and looked up to the ceiling. Luckily he hadn't come that far yet. He should head for the great hall to ask someone there.

Heading back to the hall, there were only a few people left. Harry quickly made his way over to the ones he had actually ever spoken to, though he shortly wondered if it was weird to suddenly ask for help like this.

"Hey, can any of you help me out?" he started as he reached for the bundle of papers. They looked at him quite strangely at the sight of the assignment, something else mixed in there as well, though he didn't expect anything different. There were no classes anymore yet here he was with a stack of papers. "I need to bring this to Snape, yet I just can't get this part."

He practically could see them connect the dots as their mouths slowly fell open and their eyes slightly widened. It was quite funny to see someone come to that 'Ooooooh' conclusion. It didn't take them long to figure out where he had actually gotten stuck and tried their best to patiently explain to him.

It took somewhat longer as he had expected, yet he couldn't complain. As soon as they were done, he'd wanted to leave, yet the other halted him by calling out his name.

"Have you checked the room of requirement for the party's room already?" the Ravenclaw asked, housemate leaning on her shoulder as he agreed.

"Yeah! We need to know what to expect."

Harry was glad they asked. _At least he now knew what he would be doing after his visit to Snape._ "I haven't done that yet, but I'll pass by there. Thanks for the reminder."

It was weird to walk towards the Potions classroom when there were no classes. Halting in front of the door he tried not to groan, just knocking on the door as it almost immediately swung open. Snape was in the front of the room and he slowly rose his eyebrow as he saw him, though the man should have expected him by now. "I see you have finally decided to come by, Potter."

Harry wanted to get this over with quickly and handed the papers over, luckily he had been as handy to bundle them together neatly. Professor Snape looked at him before he slowly raised his hand to grab it, yet as soon as his hand folded around the bundle he almost snapped it from the boy's hand.

The man really had problems with dealing with students, Harry thought to himself, barely flinching as he realized that _oh yeah, the man had entered his mind before._ He hoped he hadn't let it slip.

"I'll read this later. For now, I expect you to hand in your next assignments at the same time the other students do mister Potter. Else you'll be writing more like these," he lifted the assignment in his hand to indicate the load of work he was referring to, "As well as that I'll put you in detention. Is that clear?"

Harry's shoulders curled forward as his chin almost touched his chest as the man almost hissed at him. That man was quite difficult to get around with. Would have thought the war changed people for the _good…_

"Of course sir."

Not hesitating one bit he made his way out. It was only when he was far from the room, out of the dungeons and on the stairs, that he let out a relieved breath. Though he didn't really understand why he felt this shaky, somewhat put-off, around there

. He hummed as he left the stairs. Now. The room of requirement. It was good to check what the room would give them. Malfoy and he might have different views for a party room, so he was quite curious about it. He was just going to look at it himself and ask Malfoy later whether the room differed from the one he had seen.

* * *

It had taken Draco a while to get used to playing the instrument again, but after a little practice, he felt himself loosen up pretty quickly. Yes, he was very rusty, but still not bad. He just started playing a few songs he had played so often that they were permanently stuck in his head. He didn't need sheet music for that.

The room was just so peaceful and silent, it wasn't hard to lose himself while playing. It came like second nature to him, he didn't need to think about what to do. It was great to not think about anything for a little while.

Because he was so focused, he'd totally forgotten about his surroundings after a while. He felt so happy and content that he wouldn't have noticed anyone walking in. As a result, the opening door didn't alarm him. He hadn't even registered it. For the first time in days, Potter had left his mind, even though he had just entered the room.

As the door formed, he hadn't expected someone else to be inside already. Neither did he expect such a calm room, filled with harmony and a rather content Draco Malfoy who seemed lost in his own world. He felt like he intruded on something, yet he couldn't tear himself away from the spot, even when something in him had registered that he should _maybe_ close that door behind him.

Trying not to disturb the other, he had silently closed it and almost tiptoed to a corner to view this rare scene unfolding in front of him.

Surely, he didn't know the Slytherin all that well, but to think the guy played the violin had never occurred to him. Neither did he think he would be so hypnotized by it and pulled in.

Since Draco was used to play while standing, he was able to move around. This, of course, led to him turning around while playing and noticing that he wasn't alone anymore. It took him a few seconds to register that there was an actual person standing in the room he had thought to be empty, and it took another few to acknowledge that it was Potter.

A sudden cold spread through his body like fire, paralyzing him and leaving him to stare at the other with a wide-eyed expression. The violin still rested on his shoulder, his arms frozen around it as if someone had simply paused him.

For a while, he wasn't sure how to react. He just kind of stood there, unable to move. Then it dawned on him, and functioning became even harder.

The Slytherin nearly dropped his violin, but caught it in mid-air and clumsily held it, his eyes still set on the other. His secret was revealed now. This room wasn't his private space anymore. Someone had evaded the place only he could reach, which felt very surreal to him. Why wasn't Potter laughing yet? Or asking him what in the world was going on? He didn't even wear a bloody confused expression, he didn't look disapproving at all. What was up with that?  
It took another minute before Draco had found his voice again. He cleared his throat and got rid of the pressing silence that had surrounded them. "What are you doing here?"

Now the other had stopped playing and was facing him, Harry immediately regretted his decision, he had intruded this place after all. Malfoy seemed to cherish this place, or else he wouldn't be here. His mouth moved without a sound. Honestly, what was he, a fish?

Harry cleared his throat before he answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was passing by to see what kind of room I could expect for the party, I had no idea you…"

He vaguely mentioned to the other and the violin had in his hands. The longer he stood there, the more it dawned on him that Malfoy must have gone here to be _alone_. Something rent useless now he had gone and entered, without permission, and stayed to watch - once again, without permission or an acknowledging nod.

He had to say something to explain himself somewhat more though, at least he felt like he should do that. "Again, I didn't want to interrupt you but when I heard you play…" Harry couldn't look at the other anymore at that moment.

"I couldn't breathe."

Draco couldn't think clearly, he hardly registered Harry's words. He was too busy trying to comprehend that he was even there. It took him a while to figure things out, but eventually, he did. Sort of.

It then occurred to him that Potter had a legit reason to be here: he'd come to check the location for the party. Totally obvious and without bad intentions. Draco had just been so stupid to not lock the door. Though, he had always assumed the room did this for him. He'd never locked the door, but no one had ever come in.

Did this mean the room had changed or had Draco's needs changed? Had the room deliberately showed itself to Harry because it simply wanted to satisfy Draco's needs? No, no that couldn't be it.

He decided to not think into it too much, and move onto the next thing the other had said. He'd complimented him, not mocked him. And somehow, this made Draco flush a light shade of red. Being complimented on something so personal was a big deal to him, it seemed. Through all of this, he did, however, notice the Gryffindor's uncomfortable posture. He probably knew he'd intruded and was feeling bad for it now.

For a few seconds, Malfoy agreed with this, but that soon changed when he realized this wasn't Harry's fault. He couldn't have known. And he hadn't shown any negative reactions to the scene yet, so...

Draco decided that the best thing he could do to ease the other a bit was accepting his compliment.

"Thank you," he mumbled. He'd never been judged for his work before, this was such a new experience. It felt a bit pressured. Especially because it was Potter.

Harry didn't meet the other's gaze and simply nodded, not knowing if he should actually look at the other rather as the room, as he had already interrupted and it might not be that appreciated if he kept looking at this room.

Against his will, he looked at the other, and when he did something inside him lit up. "Again, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll uh, leave now I guess..." Surely, it was enough to intrude on the other, he couldn't, should not ever, ask if he was allowed to stay.

Even though the Slytherin had wanted Potter to leave since the first moment he'd noticed he was in the room, he couldn't get himself to just send him away like that. Besides, would Potter tell anyone about this? What did he even think of all of this? It was like giving him a peek into not only Draco's head but also his childhood. What would the other do with this information?

"Don't leave just yet, please," he said. Should he explain the situation? He wasn't totally against that idea. Somehow, even though he'd intruded his personal space, Potter didn't seem like a threat. He just seemed a bit out of place, but not as severely as anyone else would've done. Maybe the room had been right to let him in.

"I... suppose you're wondering what this is all about," the blond began, not even sure what he should say now that he'd practically invited the other to stay.

Harry halted and lingered to stay like the other had asked, pondering whether he shouldn't just leave the other alone. He felt like he should stay now the other had proposed to explain the situation, and honestly, he was quite curious about this room and about since when the other started playing, why he had never known about this.

Yet it was to be expected regarding their previous relationship. Feeling a little bit daring he stepped closer. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Draco had doubted if the other would actually stay but found himself looking for what he should say now that it was clear he would. He'd forgotten that a remark like the one he'd made required further information. He was obligated to explain himself.

"I've been playing the violin ever since I was a child. No one besides my mother, Pansy and you knows about it. It shouldn't be much of a deal, it's a mere instrument, but to me, it is a big deal. This room has always granted me the needed privacy to practice while I was at Hogwarts. It's a room in the Malfoy Manor."

He stopped and smiled lightly, looking around a bit. "But that's all there is to it," he concluded. He'd left some parts out, but Potter would never know that.

As he let it sink in he slowly nodded. Well, it was quite to be expected for someone like _him_ to play an instrument. For some reason, it seemed to make sense that people from families like Malfoy made their children play an instrument.

Though he wasn't sure if this was forced on him or that he had picked it up himself considering the boy had looked content and somewhere else with his thoughts as he had played just now.

It did make him wonder as of why he could have entered the room without any problems if this had been the guy's safe haven. Had he forgotten to lock the door, or was that even possible with a place like the room of requirement? The room had its own ways of handling things after all.

Harry wasn't really sure if he was supposed to reply to this, yet the silence that lingered made him quickly think of something. Malfoy probably wanted to know what he thought of this then, right? Or maybe he just needed to tell him what this was. It made no sense to him, he had intruded, why would he even receive an explanation. It didn't make it any less awkward or anything for that matter.

"You must really value that then," he mumbled. "And I just crash in to disturb you. Goodness, why didn't it just isolate the room, seclude it for others?" He ran his fingers through his hair, which did no good to it, and shook his head slightly.

"Sorry for intruding your own private space. Again."

Malfoy looked at the ground, avoiding the other's gaze. "Actually, I think the room let you walk in. That could mean it thinks I would allow you to enter. No one's ever done it before, and I've never been able to lock the door..." He spoke, still thinking about it and trying to figure it out.

Potter's presence was bothering him less and less now, he actually didn't mind that much anymore. "But yes, I do value this," he continued with a softer voice. "Calms me down."

"Then why would you stop?" It had slipped past his lips before he could stop it and he felt weirdly stupid for asking that. Obviously the other had been taken by surprise due to his sudden presence, heck he had even barely caught the violin as it had dropped from his hold.

Harry wasn't sure what to make from the things the other told him, and hence ignored it, yet he knew that the other loved to play. Or maybe that was a too strong a word to express it, he wasn't that sure.

Scratching his eyebrow as it lightly itched he added, making sure to patch his words up. "I mean, by all means, continue playing. If you don't mind me here that is of course, I'll leave if you decide you rather keep this for yourself."

So... The Gryffindor had actually appreciated his music? Draco wasn't sure why this stunned him as much as it did. But that wasn't even all; Harry had also asked him to continue playing.

Draco wasn't sure if he would be able to do that while the other watched him. He wasn't even sure if he was able to play in front of anyone. However, he did want to do it. Or at least try. He didn't know why exactly. His practice time would go to waste if he stopped just because Potter had walked in, maybe that was a reason. Or maybe he just enjoyed playing the instrument he loved so much. Whichever reason it was, it caused him to get a proper grip on his violin again and lifted it up a bit.

"I don't suppose you know any pieces?" He asked casually, thinking of what to play.

"No specific violin pieces no, but I do know some songs with violin pieces in there or in which someone replaces an instrument like the piano with it..." he babbled on. Although he appreciated the sounds from music instruments, Harry had never bothered to know the names of the pieces that were played. Just like now, he had enjoyed listening to the blond play, but that was about it. He had no idea what kind of piece it was.

Well, maybe that was because he had never played any musical instrument himself that he had never bothered about it. If he were to have played the piano or violin or something himself, the chances of him paying any interest in it would be severely higher than it was right now.

Draco hadn't expected the other to know any pieces anyway, but asking didn't hurt. He looked through the music sheets that were still laying on the coffee table and smiled as he recognized the pieces he loved.

He took one of the sheets out, took out his wand and made it fly up in the air so that he could look at it as he played. He still felt a bit awkward, playing like this in front of someone else, but his Slytherin pride told him to get over himself and show the other that he was a brilliant violinist.

He took a deep breath, steadied his violin back onto his shoulder and started playing.  
Harry felt breathless as soon as the blonde played. The smooth sways he made and the concentrated gaze on the paper, made him really admire this. He had the front row to something that was so personal in the Slytherin's eyes.

Harry let himself sink in a chair, almost falling right next to it as he was totally lost in the other's movements. Was it normal for musicians to be this mesmerizing or was this just because it was Malfoy?

Harry felt his body shiver at the tunes that came from the violin, accompanied by the feeling that radiated from the other. It swayed from higher tunes that slowly went back and forth to more lower tunes, sometimes they would sound more rushed.

For him, it felt as if he was listening to waves gently crashing on the shore, until the faster tunes settled in. It was confusing him, there were some many feelings dwelling up that he had no idea what he actually felt. All he knew was that, damn he couldn't avert his eyes.

Draco could practically feel the other's eyes on his back, but ignored it and continued as if he were alone. He eventually got really into it and couldn't prevent a smile from playing around his lips as he focused on the music sheets.

When the song ended, he lifted his head and tipped it back so that he was now looking at the ceiling. A laugh-ish sigh left his mouth. Yes, he had actually just done that. He felt so grateful that Potter seemed to appreciate his so-called hobby.

It felt as if he indirectly approved of a part of Malfoy's personality. For some reason this made his insides squirm, almost making him feel giggly. He was glad Potter approved of him. He turned to look at the other.

"Thank you for listening," he smiled.

And a smile. Merlin wanted him dead now, didn't he? Harry had been glad he could breathe again, but with this action, he almost choked on it again. That guy really didn't know half of what he was doing to him, did he? Still, he couldn't really blame the other as he had asked the blond to play for him, not the other way around.

Returning the smile, he shifted in the chair. "̈That was no problem, really. You play beautifully, I should have to thank you."

What now? Where they gonna stay in here or something? Surely, he didn't mind if he had to listen to another piece, but it also had something rare written in this scene. Because he would never think Draco Malfoy would smile at him like that. Wait, why was he even...?

"How come you were practicing now? Are you planning to play at the party?" Though that would be great, Malfoy had just told him this was rather personal. Then why had the other come here to play? If it was to get his mind of things, was it because of the party? If that were the case, he should have just told him.

"Thank you," Malfoy sat down on the sofa and gently placed his violin next to it. "But I'm not going to play at the party, sorry. You're actually the fourth person to hear me play, my parents and Pansy being the previous three. I wouldn't... I just don't think I could play at the party."

He shifted his gaze to the other, keeping it there because well, it wasn't a bad view. He would have done anything for the other, at least he could admit that now, but this was such a delicate thing. Draco did not trust himself enough to do it.

Somehow, he was kind of glad Potter had walked in. Draco had started to enjoy his presence, and even though it had seemed scary at first, he was glad the other knew about this hobby now. It was good to finally be able to share it with someone who he knew would treat it well. It was very nice. He didn't even feel scared or nervous again, it was actually the opposite now, quite calm and relaxed.

The Slytherin sprawled himself out over the couch, as he usually did when it came to furniture like this because, yes, he liked to take up as much space as possible. Potter still seemed a bit tense.

"You know, I've already let you in, it's okay to feel at ease now."

Harry visibly forced his shoulders to slump, to at least let him appear more on ease, as he unconsciously rose his eyebrow at the other who made sure to take up as much space on the sofa as he could. That was quite the way to hog a spot.

"I practically barged in," he mumbled, eyes adverting to scan the room. "As far as permitting me in goes." He couldn't help but be on edge, and not just because he had entered without permission, it obviously had to do with the guy in question as well. Especially after his thoughts before he felt weird to face the other like this again. After all, he had been moving around the great hall in order to avoid the other and keep his mind busy.

Now that there was nothing to focus on, just the silence and peace this room brought, he couldn't help but lightly rock back and forth. That guy really was something. Attractive, talented and not that bad in helping others as he had supposed the Slytherin was either, yet also something he could not touch.

Even though he had gone through his own stuff with the war, Harry knew that he probably could never fully understand what the other had been through. Just like he wasn't that sure if he could manage to recall these memories to tell anyone about what had happened.

It was too fresh, the wounds of the war had not healed with anyone just yet. Apart from that, the other had a whole different upbringing. Harry vaguely pondered about the Malfoy household.

This room seemed quite like a peaceful place, as a room made purely to drink coffee and tea and look pretty. A room from paintings in which the people were looking calm, had smiles on their faces. While he had never really seen Lucius Malfoy treat his son all that kindly, he had no idea what the man was like behind closed doors. He didn't dare to ask as well, that was not something he should ask. Rather, they should think about stuff like the party. That was what he came here for anyway.

"Speaking of the party, I came here to take a peek on the room. That was until I stumbled in here." How subtle.

"Yes, you've said so," Draco nodded. "But you'll have to do it again, this is not the room it will show you for the party, sorry." Draco looked at the other, slowly tracing his features with his eyes and taking everything in bit by bit.

He didn't care if it looked like he was staring, maybe he should just admit already that Potter was on his mind a lot. It would certainly make things easier, but also more complicated at the same time.

If he told him, what would they do? It wasn't like they could just start dating. That was the only thing holding him back. No one would want a Malfoy to date their hero, it'd be a terrible combination and Draco would probably put Harry into a lot of trouble with it. It was simply out of the question, no matter how bad Draco wanted it.

Slytherins didn't stop before they got what they wanted, but he knew when to stop. And right now, there were enough stop signs surrounding the Gryffindor. However, sadly, this didn't restrict his emotions. If only he could just...

"How's Christmas at the Weasley's though?" Draco suddenly asked. He'd been rather curious about it, and he needed a distraction anyway.

Not sure what to do under the other's gaze, confused by it as well, Harry tried not to focus on it too much. The blond acted differently as he was used to anyway. He leaned back in the chair as he thought about it.

Christmas at Ron's house, huh? That had not been on his list of possible questions the other could have asked him at this moment, though he reckoned the other was just curious about it.

"Well, for one, Ron's mom knits these lovely sweaters for everyone, including me," he started as he pulled on the end of the red sweater, a smile lingering on his lips. "Some might think they look ridiculous, but honestly they are the warmest jumpers I have ever had. As for the celebration itself, well, they have a long table in order that everyone can sit with each other, it makes it all quite cozy actually. Usually, they just have a nice meal and chat, that's about it, just being together. It really feels like a home when you're there because everyone shows so easily that they care about you." He paused with that.

He thought he would miss that atmosphere this Christmas, though he had chosen for this himself, yet with their plans to hold a party to include all houses that might change. Christmas at the Weasley's sounded amazing.

Draco couldn't help but envy the other a bit. Potter had so many people who cared about him, who celebrated Christmas with him, who had amazing dinners with him and who knitted him cozy sweaters.

Even though his parents had died before he'd even been able to meet them, he still had a family and a home to return to. Draco wished he could be a part of a thing like that.

"That sounds great," he sighed, smiling but not being able to let the emotion reach his eyes. Then suddenly, a stupid, ridiculous thought entered his mind. He tried to push it away, but in the end, couldn't help himself.

"Say, you didn't mind the cuddles from before, right?" He asked hesitantly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Where...-where did that come from?" Seeing the previous question, he would have thought the other wondered why he wasn't staying over at the Weasley's household if Christmas were to be like that. It nestled in him, digging for the emotions he had shielded away for a bit.

"I'm the one who actually should ask that," he softly chuckled. "After all, It was I who had draped myself all over you. But just to have answered your question, no that was no problem. Even though I'm still not as used to it."

He didn't usually just hug people, it mostly came to Hermione and Ron's mom occasionally, with Ron himself giving him a more brotherly hug at times. They did not last all that long. Well, aside from a few specific moments in their lives. Hugging this guy was somewhat different, more intimate. That was not just because of his crush, is what he told himself.

Draco nodded and sat up a bit more. "So you wouldn't mind getting used to it?" He asked, his face turning a bit more red than usual. He couldn't care, all he wanted was to just cuddle and be cozy. It was stupid, ridiculous, unusual and very random, but he still wanted it and he wasn't going to deny himself this.

The question was if Potter would be willing to help him with it. The mere thought of curling up against the other, pressing his face into the soft sweater, being warm and taken care of... Draco had truly steeped to his lowest level of decency. The only assurance he had was that he couldn't get any lower, which was his only reason for accepting it.

Harry's cheeks burned up at the thought of them casually hooking up and cuddling. Well, obviously he didn't mind that. Why would he even? It made him wonder what the other exactly wanted from him though. "That would be of no problem at all," he freely expressed, holding their eye-contact now suddenly a way harder thing to do.

"Then could we please just cuddle?" His question was mumbly and rushed, but Draco was sure Potter had heard him. He wasn't going to repeat himself anyway. Nervosity and embarrassment washed over him, consuming him all at once. There was no turning back now.

Harry should have expected this, should have been prepared for anything of this sort, but he wasn't. The other had spoken softly, yet he had heard it clearly. Unable to form words he decided to just act and made his way over to the other, almost crawling towards the other as he didn't trust his legs. "You sure?" He asked, watching the other as he bit his lip.

Draco felt like he was about to be very sick when suddenly, something snapped. He nodded and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him in closer and nuzzling his face into the sweater. Once again, he got reminded of how much he needed this. Everything else that was going on suddenly seemed incredibly unimportant. How had he been able to survive without this for so long? What was it that kept stopping him from getting closer to the Gryffindor? It was so easy, he wanted it so badly, why in the world was he still so reluctant to take what he wanted? Honestly, he didn't care anymore. Just to lay here, holding on to each other without a care of the world. This was so much better as when they had been in the hospital wing. Could this be like a thing? Was that possible? He felt like he really needed this, needed the other.

Soon enough, fingers found blond locks and the glasses-wearing boy breathed in deeply as he pressed his face in the soft mop of hair. If they both wanted this so badly, then why did they hold themselves back? What had stopped them?

"Bloody hell," he softly murmured as he wrapped his arms tight around the other. He was going to get addicted to this.

Well, Draco couldn't agree to those words more. "Why in the world is it so difficult..." He mumbled against the other's chest. "Why are we making this so difficult?" He looked up, finding himself closer to the other than he'd anticipated. Merlin, why was that boy so dreamy...

"Make what difficult?" came a whisper.

"Being like this, just being nice, I think you know what I mean." Draco was talking about how stupidly difficult his emotions were making his life currently. How difficult it was to ask the other to simply cuddle. Why everything was so tense and nervous and messy. Why they couldn't just have been friends instead of arch enemies since day one. Why Draco had become the bad guy and why Harry had become the hero. And why in the bloody world they weren't supposed to get along.

"Honestly, all I want is this but I can't admit it and I'm not supposed to want it," he blurted out, partially enraged because of how ridiculous all of this was. "I just want your attention and care and warmth. I'm fucking done being a death eater, I want to be just Draco, who just happens to-" he paused. He'd almost said it. Who just happens to like you. Oh, what a mess he was, what a chaotic wreck he'd become.

Now that took a turn he had never thought it would. Surely, he had come to the conclusion the other appreciated his presence, but that was about it. Or so he thought. He wasn't sure what the blonde had been about to say, yet it couldn't be _that_. There was no way, he shouldn't hope for such a thing. It was ridiculous he even came up with the idea.

"Don't worry, I can be a very good cuddle-buddy," he grinned. From the inside, he was about to scream, yet he managed to keep himself together quite well. He didn't show, now did he? He shrugged it off, as he didn't want to linger on these feelings. He should be content with the other like this.

He had to confess he wanted the other to lay with him like this without rest. But with the other cutting himself off, he didn't know what the other wanted from him. It messed him up, made him need a few seconds to breathe. He was kinda afraid to be let down, so he needed to shake it off.

Malfoy made him feel weak, made him feel like he was falling down a cliff. He grew both hot and cold by just simply staring at the other, and it scared him.

The blond let out a small chuckle, mostly out of nervosity and the other emotions that were raging through him. "I wouldn't be hugging you if you weren't Potter, I like quality," he said hoarsely.

Little memories of the previous years started coming back to him. Small things he'd noticed about the other, but which he hadn't thought much of at the time. Things like how confident and handsome he looked on the quidditch field, or how kind he was to others.

Draco had never looked at the other in the way he was now, but now that he did, things started changing. In a way, he was proud to be the one hugging him. He nuzzled back against the other, smiling softly.

It was then that he finally realized why Potter affected him so much. Why he wouldn't leave his mind, and why he'd suddenly become so attractive. Draco felt the urge to laugh because of how ridiculous it was. How stupidly obnoxious he'd been. He was in love with Potter and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Quality, huh?" He chuckled, gladly accepting the other's closure. It didn't matter, the other in his arms right now was what counted. Whatever the other thought of him about now, it wasn't such a bad thing. Else they wouldn't be hugging like this, yet that didn't mean he should get his hopes up.

He nestled himself to fit better in the hold Malfoy had on him, his hand combing through blond locks as he allowed his fingers to curl the locks around his finger. With that, he also started to hum and nuzzle his head in Malfoy's nape, noting that his skin felt soft, just like his hair. He moved the locks aside as he pressed his lips shortly to the skin unconsciously before leaning his head against the other. Yet he didn't realize it yet, was not conscious of his actions.

A shiver raced up the blonde's spine after the other had briefly let his lips flutter over Draco's neck. Heat spread over his face, which luckily, was buried in the other's sweater. He loved the feeling of fingers raking through his hair, and he loved being this close and comfortable, but he hadn't expected contact any more intimate than that. His neck still seemed to be tingling a bit. He didn't dislike it. They both seemed to be a bit sedated by each other.

At least, Draco could confirm his mind was absolutely more hazy than it should be. This was all Potter's fault. Dreamy, charming Potter with his stupid warmth and irritatingly amazing hugs.

Harry cleared his throat when he realized his previous intimate action, somewhat unsure of why the other hadn't said anything about it yet. Didn't it bother him?

"Say Mal," he mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips as he smelled the familiar scent coming from the other that he had become quite used to. He paused for a bit, thinking his words through carefully. Just stating 'We should move here instead of the hospital wing' seemed somewhat rare, plus it pointed out to his unusual frequent visits to Pomfrey's room.

Now conscious of things like his heart rate, he shifted slightly to leave actually some space, no matter how little it was, between their bodies. "I think I'm in need of regular cuddle sessions," he stated. Now that wasn't all that much better as his other thought, was it now?

It also made him feel hotter, probably a reaction that wouldn't have happened with his 'switch rooms' remark. Still, he couldn't care less right now. He was already holding the beautiful boy in his arms, his hands were playing with the soft mop of hair and he could feel the other nuzzle closer. It felt like he was floating with his head spinning around like this.

Malfoy smiled softly and made a sniffy, laugh-ish sound. "I am too," he replied. They still had two weeks of the Christmas holidays left, which meant they had all the time of the world to cuddle and be casual with each other, without lessons or other students interfering. There was no pressure, they could take this easy. Draco needed it to go slow and easy.

A sudden sentimental feeling started washing over him. Like waves, unexpected and uncontrollable. It made him feel raw and vulnerable. Maybe it was because of the pressure he'd felt lately, which had finally lifted, or the sudden excess of care he was receiving. He felt unworthy of receiving something so precious, something so valuable.

It could also be because every event from the last few days suddenly dawned on him. The main one being the letter from his father.

He'd never taken the proper time to think or feel anything about it. Now that he did, he realized that the emotions he'd put away had been piling up. The letter had affected him, contrary to his own beliefs. He felt hurt, and abandoned. He had been making things up to hide the true meaning of the letter.

It hadn't just been a notice about the Christmas holidays, it had been a subtle farewell. Draco had been foolish to try to cover it up with pretty lies. This was his parents, or maybe just his father's way of telling him he wouldn't be seeing them for quite a while. Possibly for a very long time. They had cut themselves out of his life.

The Slytherin knew his eyes had started to water, since his vision was getting slightly blurry, but hoped that the other's sweater would hide his emotions once again. Potter didn't need to know about his problems, he just needed to provide comfort. Right now, he was doing this just fine.

When Harry heard the first sniff, he didn't think much of it. People do that sometimes. It was when he felt the other nuzzle his face in his sweater, that he felt something wet that he automatically pushed himself away. Malfoy obviously didn't want him to see him this way, yet he couldn't help himself.

"Mal..." He hesitantly brought his hand up to wipe the warm tears that spilled out the other's eyes away. It pulled on his heartstrings to see the other like this and he sighed as he pulled the other back in. "You don't have to say anything, just let it out."

Harry wished to know what had made the other upset, although he knew better. One does not hide their emotions for no reason after all. It made him wonder what could have popped up in his friend's mind all that sudden to make him this emotional.

He continued to brush his hand through the blond locks, holding back from the temptation to kiss the boy's forehead.

"I'm not gonna move or make fun of you, so go ahead," he decided to add to his previous words.

Draco had not wanted the other to see him like this. It showed that he was weak, that he couldn't even control his own emotions. That he wasn't always the stiff, controlled Malfoy others knew him to be. It showed that he was merely human after all.

It seemed like Potter knew how to deal with things like this. Malfoy didn't exactly dislike the comfort he provided by telling him everything was okay, but would rather have never shown him his tears at all. In any case, he was a very silent cryer. A result of his upbringing, he supposed.

He didn't shock, gasp or make a sound. The only sign of his vulnerability was the steady stream of tears disgracing his face. He was probably supposed to tell the other what this was about. It could comfort him a bit, having someone to spill the secret to.

No, he was not supposed to do that. He was not going to move his problems onto Potter. The Gryffindor didn't deserve that sort of weight on his shoulders. Malfoy was never going to say this out of his own initiative. Only if the other was very curious, he might be willing to share some of it to get rid of some of the confusion. But that would only be because he didn't want Harry to be confused or irritated. If he wanted to know what was up, he would have to ask. Otherwise, Draco didn't want to thrust it upon the other.

While he was curious about what happened and had made this sudden switch in Malfoy's emotional state, he found he had intruded on way too many fronts already. He couldn't possibly ask the other to just spill his beans to him every single time. Resisting the urge to ask, he just continued to try and comfort the other.

It amazed him how easily it came to him to actually alleviate someone, though he wondered if it was something from the Weasley family or Hermione that had rubbed off on him. Harry wasn't sure about that one, to be frank.

"Want me to get you a cup of tea?" he asked, yet due to their cuddle session somewhat more hushed. It had made him warm and fuzzy, and with the other showing him this weaker side he hadn't dared to talk that loud as well.

Draco took some time to collect himself before he responded. He didn't want his voice to crack midway. "I'd like you to stay here, please." He couldn't be alone right now. It would destroy him. He would reduce to the ugly mess he'd been during his sixth year, the mess that had been sobbing in bathrooms and destroying himself over a heavy burden.

He could not let that happen again. He did not want it to happen again, he feared it.

His grip tightened, his nails digging themselves into the other's back. He was being pathetic. He was ruining Potter's nice cuddles. He was spoiling everything, and thus undeserving of the other's sympathy and care.

He was and had always been, toxic. It was almost astounding how well the Slytherin could beat himself up, how low he could think of himself while pride was one of his foremost characteristics. Pride and vanity were his armor, his way to protect himself. He must have lost them during the war because Draco had noticed they had been absent all year.

He'd lost them when it turned out that his whole life consisted out of wrong choices when all he'd done turned out to be worthless. And now all that was left was the sobbing mess that was clutching onto Potter as if he were the last thing on earth that could keep him from drowning in his own messed up mind. No wonder his pride had left him.

The dark-haired boy let out a little hiss at the nails that sunk in his flesh, yet decided not to mention it. The Slytherin was a mess in his arms, turned from the cunning guy to a puffy mess.

His arms lowered to wrap around the other's waist, resting his head on top of the messy mop of hair his hands had made of the before decent-looking blond coupe.

"Of course. If you wish for me to do," he whispered.

He wouldn't have thought that this would come from him staying over at Hogwarts over break with this rival-to-friend relation growing to this. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would lay in his arms, showing Harry his fragile side like this?

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, unsure if he should ask.

Draco hesitated for a moment, but eventually spoke up. "I'll only tell you what you wish to know," he answered, his voice still appearing awful. As much as he just wanted to lose himself in the other, thrust his problems at him and overwhelm him with himself, he had enough decency to not do so.

Things had to go a certain way. No one could act out all of their whims and wishes, no one could satisfy all of their cravings. And oh, oh how much did Malfoy crave at that moment. Indecent things he would never say out loud, nor dare to think about for too long.

They lingered, taunting him from behind a wall of rules and standards. A wall which was now coated with a layer of sadness. Draco had reached a point where his pain had made him irrational. Where he couldn't think straight anymore because of his emotions. He was probably about to do something very stupid.

Pulling back lightly, he brushed the wet stripes going down the other's cheeks away with the back of his hand, shaking his hand after he had done so. "Well, just knowing whether it was something I did or what else caused... this," he wiped another tear away to point out the obvious break-down of the blond.

Harry let his hand linger somewhat longer on the other's face, smiling softly as he looked the other in the eye. "That would do," he said.

Draco shook his head. "No, no it's nothing you've done. You've been nothing but kind to me for a while now." He looked up at Harry, seemingly hesitating on something.

Harry breathed out and laughed softly, averting his eyes for a bit. "Well, yeah, obviously. Then... what was it?" he softly spoke.

It took a while before Draco got himself to answer. His mind was cloudy, divided between several thoughts that were taking up enormous space. Potter wanted to know why he was upset. Maybe it was best to tell him.

"My parents are gone," he spoke, his voice soft and already on the verge of breaking again. "They've fled the country, left me behind."

A sudden stroke of anger and bitterness hit him, raising the volume of his voice as he continued. "They left me," he cried, "those bastards left me here, running away now that they're hunted for the shit they've caused. They can't do that!"

He was nearly yelling by now, trying to suppress his angry sobs. "Why don't they care, Harry? Why has my father never cared?"

He knew such a question wasn't Potter's to answer, but he couldn't help himself. All he could do was out his frustration that had been building up for ages. The frustrations of a little boy that had never gotten the right attention from his parents, who had grown up with the wrong ideals and become a product of his parents' beliefs.

Something inside him pulled hard on his heartstrings as he watched the other. He had almost forgotten about that. Malfoy had told him before, that he was staying at Hogwarts because his parents had left. He should have known that would be weighing the other down. Now his other hand was cupping the other half of the blond boy's face.

"I'm sorry," he said, resting his forehead against that of the Slytherin that was obviously overwhelmed by his emotions. "I should have just kept my bloody mouth shut. Ofcourse they care, they're your parents."

Even though he said that he vaguely pondered about the relationship between the members of the Malfoy household. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, it only seemed to make it worse. Though it might be better for the guy to let it out. Piling your feelings up takes it toll on your body. He let his grip on the guy's face go, looking around for any tissues as he figured crying made people all snotty as well.

"And I'm quite sure your dad loves you, Draco," he mumbled to add to his words, his eyes failing to spot any tissues. He didn't happen to have any carrying with him, might have to start doing that if this was going to be a common thing. Though he hoped he wouldn't say something to break the other down ever again.

Draco frantically shook his head. "You don't understand, you don't know them. You don't know what it's like, what they're like..." He shuddered, feeling the start of a headache caused by all the crying. He ignored it.

"They don't love me like parents love their children. They never have. My mom might, but my dad's word is stronger than hers. I'm merely an important object that has lost its worth, and thus lost its importance."

It was harsh to talk about his family like this, and he couldn't deny there had never been any form of love between him and his parents, but then why had they left without him? Why had his father always been so cold towards him? Why had they shown so little care over the years?

"I don't want you to say that when it was your mom that spared my life to get back to you," Harry snapped, freezing as he realized he had. He shouldn't have yelled, not with the other in this state. With a deep breath, he silently apologized, before pulling the other closer again. Harry reached for the others face again.

"You're not some object, Draco. Yes, you're right, I have no idea what your childhood had been like and I have not that much experience with any adults taking up my parents role, yet I'm sure your parents have their reasons. But please, don't talk about yourself like that." His chest felt full as he looked the other in the eyes and he barely dared to continue to speak. Though the other knew about his feelings already, it was quite hard to express them. Especially in a situation like this. He shouldn't let them get in the way right now. Harry couldn't help himself though. He bit his lip, brushing his thumb over the other boy's cheek. "You're extremely important..." he whispered.

"Maybe my parents should've made an effort to show me that then," he whispered, looking at the other through watery eyes. Draco felt shaky, sad and was a complete mess, but in an intense need of appreciation and care. Potter was the embodiment of these things. Potter was what he needed.

This thought, in combination with his current lack of self-control, caused him to do something very stupid. For a moment, he forgot to restrain his cravings. He brought his hands up to grasp the other's head, closed the little distance there was still left between them and finally did what he had unconsciously been wanting to do for a while.

He kissed him.

* * *

 **A/N** :

And there we'll be letting y'all hanging.  
Comment your thoughts and suffer as you wait for me to finally decide we need to work on this again xd


End file.
